


In the Dead of Night

by Feckless_KnickKnacks, scrungass



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Swearing, Vampires and Werewolves don't like each other, Violence, drug mention, elven magic, non-graphic transformations into werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckless_KnickKnacks/pseuds/Feckless_KnickKnacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrungass/pseuds/scrungass
Summary: The turn of the century is bringing big changes for the resident magical creatures of Lazy. Avoiding the public eye is crucial, especially during the annual Hunt for the White Buck, which the werewolves must complete every year to protect the livelihood of the pack. This year, it is Sportacus' turn to perform the sacred ritual, but his hunt is cut short when a vampire from the coven their pack has been in disagreement with for centuries beats him to it. Will the broken ties between the two families ever be mended, and is it possible to form a bond with someone you once hated? Misunderstandings and friendships arise as secrets are unearthed, but one thing is for certain: both families fucking hate Elves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle in for another one, guys! This is another rp that Mason and I are currently writing, and it was requested that we make this into a fic as well. We're around 60,000 words in and we're STILL not done, so this is going to be a lot longer than You Are a Pirate. Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> Follow me: @lazy_stars (IG, Twitter), @scrungass (Tumblr)  
> Follow Mason: @animason (Tumblr)

It was a gloomy, autumn night in 1887 Iceland, a night that could only be seen in the wood etchings of Gothic literature from the likes of Bram Stoker or Brontë. A large, birch forest stood at the edge of the island, far from the capital, and just outside of this Wood lay a small Victorian settlement by the name of Lazy. The government was lax and unassuming, which was perfect for anyone who needed to avoid run-ins with the law or the public eye. Avoidance for such people was becoming near impossible with the turn of the century, however. There was talk of officially transforming the Commonwealth of Fire and Ice into a nation. The once spacious, private island was being populated by English nationalists and Kiwi scholars interested in investigating their volcanoes.  
  
Oh, how the times had changed.  
  
The Alpha Íþróttaálfurinn would often reminisce about the old days when Iceland was nearly inhabitable. The days where, as a human, he could explore the land as he pleased. He'd called himself a Viking (a joke he liked to tell, as that nickname was given to their people by the English), and he'd tell his pack just how glorious life had been before all of their resources had been sucked up by surrounding settlers.  
  
And how perfect life had been before the Hex.   
  
Sportacus Scheving, a young and gorgeously athletic hunter, was stripping himself of clothes while an equally as nude young lady lay down on the floor nearby, covered with pelts. "Sportacus, do you really have to go alone tonight?" Stephanie asked with a yawn and an animalistic scratch to her ear, "Why can't we hunt together?"  
  
The man gave her a kind smile and pet her head, "One week until the Full Moon, Steph. You know I need to find the Buck. It's my duty to prepare for the Hex."  
  
She seemed to whimper and sunk further into her pile of pelts. "Why can't we go as a pack?"  
  
"You know _They_ wouldn't like that. Those Elves are very particular. Soon it will be your duty to do this as well. Hey…" He kneeled down and pointed to a small crystal he had hanging around his neck. "If you're in _any_ trouble, I'll come sprinting back faster than a...a wolf!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Very witty." She took her own necklace and held it close to her chest, "Would you get me a rabbit? A white one? I want to make a winter hat."  
  
"If I fulfill tonight's Hunt, then I will do what I can to go find one. I can't make any promises, though. The Buck is elusive.” Stephanie seemed to be sated by this, and she rolled onto her back with a sleepy grin under those pelts.   
  
"Just be careful. That terrible festival is tonight."   
  
He nodded before nuzzling her head and walking out the door, “Promise." Sportacus locked up the cabin door and sat himself down in the garden before looking skyward. The moon was a crescent, dim and unassuming behind the foggy clouds. Tonight's transformation shouldn't be too painful. He took a deep breath and dug his fingers into the dirt as he braced himself.

8:05...  
8:06...  
8:07...  
 **8:08.**  
  
His stomach twisted and his back arched as he began to feel the effects of the Hex. Yes. A very relaxed transformation tonight.   
  
He felt his own bones lengthen and snap beneath his loosening skin, and every pore tickled and burned as his hair grew to be almost six inches longer and about half an inch thicker. The teeth were the most tolerable part of this, and once those canines were bared and ready, he lowered his head to collect himself.  
  
He wagged his tail and jumped up to peer into the window to make sure Stephanie was okay. A small, peachy-colored wolf was sleeping under that pile of pelts now, looking sweaty and sick. Transformation was always so difficult for the younger ones, even if she was hundreds of years old.   
  
He gave the window a loving lick before slipping down and looking toward the forest. He had a mission tonight: Capture the Albino Elven Buck, sacrifice it, and bring it back to camp for the ritual.   
  
This was such a painfully trite ritual, and it was only because of the long-lasting pettiness of the Hidden Folk that they were even in this situation. But without that Buck, the whole pack would have to suffer until the next year.  
  
He bounded off into the deep, dark forests of Iceland in search of the elusive creation of magic. But he was wary, and afraid of what was to come.  
  
October was a month filled with human festivities celebrating the Hidden Folk and poking fun at the idea of monsters, vampires, witches, and demons. The whole month was filled with these festivals, and during this time of mirth for the humans of Lazy, the people would set up carnivals and fairs in the forest for games, dancing, and trading. It was the sort of place small children could dress up and chase each other around, or where a young gentleman could invite a lady for a night of folly and slip her off for naughty practices out in the bushes.   
  
Sportacus would just have to keep an ear out for music and frivolity. He could _not_ have humans tamper with such an important night. Not when the Elves were expecting their Buck.   
  
He bounded farther into the forest, smelling the air for any tell-tale signs of the festival.  
  


* * *

  
  
Humans could be so stupid. Truly. A vampire was in their midst, and they didn't even know it! Tall, pale, and thin, the creature slunk by, snatching up a candied apple and bringing it back to the wine tent. "Robin," an equally as tall creature tutted, "That's your third candied apple tonight, and the festival has barely begun."

"They were _not_ this good last year, okay?" The vampire in question rolled his eyes. Glanni, the coven leader, sighed and leaned against the table, "You ate _eleven_ last year. Now get back here and help finish setting up. I want to make even more money tonight."   
  
Commonly, vampires wouldn't dream of taking part in human festivities. It would be best to keep in the safety of their homes, but Glanni had a different way of doing things. The wealthy wine-maker was always set on business opportunities, and this festival was always the most profitable. Silly humans celebrating the Hidden Folk and telling scary stories about creatures they didn't understand was the perfect setup for a drunken night of partying, and Glanni wanted to make sure he was sucking every cent out of it. As long as the night was young, they were fine.   
  
Robin watched as his "younger brothers,” Tobias, Florence, and Robert, carried in bottles of wine and set up tables, while Glanni's “daughter,” Ella, was setting up glasses. He never saw the point of coming to these human festivals, and their stories aggravated him. The sweets could make up for it, he supposed.  
  
Music began playing, which signified the true beginning of the festivities, and Robin looked up when a sigh came from his coven leader's nose.   
  
"Robin, dear," he cooed, walking over to his "brother" and stroking his face. They had been together for many centuries, when Robin had been found as just a small creature. No matter how hard he tried, Glanni could still never get too irritated with him. "If you're not going to help, how about you go hunting for our dinner?" He looked up at the moon, "This is the time of year that the White Buck should be out. Those silly werewolves will be hunting that tonight, so you try to find it first. The blood from that creature would taste absolutely delightful. Kill it, suck the blood, and put it in this," he handed him a large vile, and pat his shoulder, "Then just leave the body there. I don't care what those furry fucks do with it. Okay?"  
  
Robin gave a nod, stuffing the vile in his coat pocket. He pat down his suit, "It's better than being around here, even if I'd rather just lay around." He huffed with a twitch of his lip, smiling slightly. With a turn of his heel, he exited the tent from the back to head into the deep forest, sniffing the air for any signs of the Buck.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sportacus could tell that the Elves were feeling mischievous this year, as they weren't making this Buck easy to find. He was one of the most skilled hunters in their pack, and taking over an hour to hunt down prey was absolutely unheard of for him. It had to be due to magical intervention.   
  
With an irritated whine, he pressed his nose to the ground, and finally... he sensed something. Fresh, magical blood. Yes, he'd found it!  
  
He bounded off towards the North end of the wood where the apple trees grew so close together you could barely walk, and he slunk under uprooted trees and jumped over fallen logs as the scent grew stronger. He crouched near some brambles when a shining, albino creature caught his eye. It was a tall, strong buck with pink eyes and nearly luminescent skin, and it stood there taunting him, knowing full well that there was a werewolf nearby that was coming to claim it. He let out the lowest of growls before he made any moves.  
  
Quite suddenly, a raven appeared on the back of the Buck, seemingly out of nowhere. As if it hadn't even flown. It contrasted heavily with the white, luminescent skin of the animal, and it was clear that this was a situation that wasn't supposed to have happened. The Buck was startled, and sensed the magic within the raven. But it was too late. The raven shoved its beak within the neck of the larger animal, hitting the jugular vein as blood began to pour out of the magical creature.   
  
That's when the raven changed.   
  
The black bird, in the blink of an eye, morphed back into a tall, human-like creature wearing a striped suit with long coat tails and gold lining. His pompadour was a bit of a mess now as he pulled his head away from the neck of the Buck and began to deposit blood into a vile he had pulled from his suit jacket.   
  
He sensed the presence of the werewolf and looked in his direction, raising an eyebrow almost smugly before he laid the magical animal down to collect nourishment from it.  
  
The wolf had been completely caught off guard by this turn of events, as he hadn't sensed the presence of a vampire at all during his hunt. But what he _did_ sense...was that sinfully conceited smile worn by a pale, bony vulture of a creature. Sportacus was instantly enraged.  
  
A vampire! In their pack's territory...was he aware of what he had just done? Of what this murder had cost their clan? Of course he was. Look at that _face_. His pupils narrowed and he bared his teeth at the beast before running straight for him with reckless abandon.  
  
"How fearsome," the vampire snorted, putting the vile back into his coat with what he had gathered before teleporting to the other side of the Buck. "You look so angry. I have to wonder why.” That smug smile grew wider before he morphed into a bat, circling around the werewolf in an attempt to dizzy him.  
  
 _‘This is_ our _land!'_ The wolf communicated through a series of growls as the bat flew around his head, _'This buck was_ not _for you! Do you know what you've done??'_ He hopped into the air to snap and bite at the flapping creature, eventually taking a paw and smacking at him hard.  
  
Robin just barely evaded the paw, and decided to fly higher. _'What I've done,'_ he spoke back through sonar, _'is procure a magical blood so filling and delicious that my family will eat well this week.'_ He morphed back into a human once he had teleported farther away, just to send another smirk towards Sportacus, "I don't care too much for _your_ kind."  
  
 _'A week of needless sustenance doesn't compare to what that Buck means to my pack. It was my duty to sacrifice it. Not yours!'_ He considered calling his Alpha for help, but the sight of this murdered Buck had Sportacus too ashamed to even send a signal through his crystal. _'Your kind knows nothing of duty!'_ He literally barked at him from across the woods, _‘BURN IN HELL!'_  
  
"Hell is a great place! You should visit some time!" Robin cackled, swishing his coat tails dramatically. "All you werewolves are so high-strung. You should relax for once." He morphed into a wolf now, and scratched behind his ear, as if to mock him.  
  
This asshole! Acting as though this were just some ordinary kill. Their pack would be feeling the repercussions for a year!  
  
Sportacus had never truly interacted with a vampire one-on-one like this, and he wasn't looking forward to doing it again. Now that he was at his height, he swiped at his eye and pushed him to the ground, pinning him down at the shoulders with piercing, angry blue eyes.  
  
The vampire yelped embarrassingly when the other swiped at his eye, and he stared up at him with deep, red eyes. _'Oh my. I never pegged myself as a bottom.'_ He morphed back into a bat, slipping through the werewolf's paws. _'You sure come on strong,'_ he cackled, though it came out more like screeching. _'Sorry to put a damper on this little meeting, but you're tiring me out.'_ He flew higher above Sportacus now, teasing him a bit.  
  
The werewolf was breathing heavily now, jumping and doing all he could to disrupt the vampire's flight pattern. But it was no use. He was too high up, and far too slick.   
  
Sportacus simply howled at him, a loud, piercing sound that would be heard from miles away.  
  
Robin cackled once more, before teleporting back to his station at the festival, appearing human once more. Glanni noticed his presence, and from here, the howl could be heard faintly. This put a wicked grin on the vampire's face. "So you've done it," he stated proudly, having Tobias take control of the stand for a moment. "Let me see what you've got."   
  
The younger vampire pulled out the vile, which was around half full, "I would have gotten more, but the werewolf pounced at me."  
  
"Understandable," Glanni took the vile and inspected it before looking at Robin's face, "Ah, looks like he got your eye. That'll be healed in a few minutes." He pursed his lips and looked at the blood once more before stuffing it in the pouch at his side. “Now, come on and help pour these humans some wine. We have money to make before the night is over!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Sportacus had finished his howling, and his eyes opened to reveal that the beast had transported himself far away from the area. Fucking EVIL CREATURE! Slimy, and flighty, with no moral compass.   
  
Ugh...no wonder their Alpha wished nothing but disease upon that group, but he couldn't let that vampire waste any more of his time. He dejectedly walked towards the bleeding, white stag. It was still, eyes glazed over and colorless as its life leaked onto the forest floor...oh. Oh, now what was this?  
  
On the ground near the Buck's neck was a small, golden label that one may find wrapped around the neck of a bottle. “Glæpur's Vineyard” it said, with a small illustration of a grape under the text.  
  
...Huh. He slipped the paper label around his ankle to investigate it later. Sportacus circled around the creature then, licked at its wound, and burrowed underneath it to set the animal onto his back. This would be the first time in over a century that the Hunt for the White Stag had failed, and he was ashamed to be the member to make the mistake.  
  
Gods. A whole year of painful transformations… All because he'd been distracted by a ravenous vampire. Íþróttaálfurinn will be so ashamed. He slowly made his way back to the cabin, eyes downcast as he brought the animal home.   
  
The pack, including Stephanie, was awake and waiting by the moonlit garden. There were six in all: Íþróttaálfurinn, Emilia, Edward, Peggy, Stephanie, and the smallest cub, Ziggy. They were all surrounding the blue moonflower patch in preparation for the sacrifice. They all looked quite proud of the wolf, until they saw his forlorn expression.  
  
 _‘Sportacus?’_ Ziggy padded up to him with a tilt of his head, _‘What's wrong?’_  
  
Silently, Sportacus set the Buck down in the garden, revealing the large gash in the its neck.   
Everyone began speaking at once.  
  
 _‘Vampires?’_  
  
 _‘Why?'_  
  
 _‘Our territory?’_  
  
 _‘It's failed?’_  
  
 _‘Is it gonna' hurt now?’_  
  
 _‘Will the sacrifice still work?’_  
  
The Alpha silenced the group with a bark, and looked down at his underling with tired, slit eyes.  
 _‘Sportacus...you've failed to complete the ritual,’_ he placed a paw on the Buck.  
  
 _‘I'm so sorry, sir. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so distracted.’_  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn placed a paw up to silence him once more, _‘That...around your paw. What is that?’_  
  
Sportacus slipped it off and showed it to the group. _‘It's a wine sleeve. I think the vampire dropped it.’_  
  
The Alpha snarled at the paper and bat at it. _‘A Glæpur vampire. Of course…’_ he lifted his nose into the air, _‘And I thought we'd made peace.’_  
  
 _‘Sir, I'll make them pay. They'll regret the day they ever interfer—’_  
  
 _‘NO!'_ The Alpha was looming over him now, _‘You are to go nowhere near that den of evil. The Glæpurs are filthy demons who cannot be trusted. You will not be safe going there. I refuse to let you go.’_ Sportacus almost argued, but he could not.  
  
 _‘Go to sleep. You need rest.’_  
  
The wolf nodded his head and swiped the wine sleeve up with his paws before heading into the cabin, while the rest of the pack did what they could to bless the Buck's body. Sportacus curled up on his bed, whimpering and angry.  
  
He didn't care what the Alpha said. That vampire would pay...and he'd be paying him a visit the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus gives the Glæpur mansion a visit.

By the end of the festivities, the Glæpurs had procured a large income (as usual, since their wine was the  _ best _ after all). They bought several live chickens and hogs to suck dry later, packed up their belongings, and began their trek home. The coven slunk away from the festival together, and once away from the human eye, teleported back to their large, haunting mansion in the darkest depths of the forest. Glanni, Robin, and Ella entered the home together while the boys went out back with their new livestock to put them in pens and feed them.

The home itself had three stories. along with a basement, and an attic. The home was well furnished, with a tremendous stone fireplace, secured with a magical barrier so they could never be accidentally (or intentionally) burned. Three oversized, cushioned chairs surrounded the fireplace- two were purple velvet, and the other was orange, contrasting greatly with everything else in the household. It was Robin's chair, and no one else was allowed to sit in it.

They had a spacious kitchen, a dining room with a crystal chandelier, and the second and third floors contained the bedrooms, studies, and some storage space. These vampires did not sleep in coffins as some humans would believe, and instead had silk curtains they could close around their queen-sized beds. Glanni only provided the best and most expensive for his household, after all. The head vampire took the blood Robin had procured, and poured just a bit into six wine glasses, and filled the rest up with their company’s own wine. The family settled down for their dinner together and spoke very little before separating to do their own things.

As the sun began to rise, Ella decidedly went to bed early, while the boys chose to play cards in Tobby's room. Glanni closed up the book he was reading, looking worriedly over at Robin, who was sitting in the orange chair.  

"Do you think you might be sleeping today, little Robin?"

A shrug was given in response, "I don't know. We'll see."

"Well...big brother's bed is always open for you if you need help," he pat Robin's hair, "Good morning." He walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, and Robin sighed as he watched the sun rise outside of the magically tinted windows.

_______________________

Sportacus was planning on sleeping in until 10 the next morning, but he was abruptly woken by his own painful transformation back into human form at 8:08. Usually their morning transformations were harmless and unnoticeable, but it seems the elves were very aware of the mistake he'd made last night. The surrounding cabins were filled with screams and howls of anguish, and Sportacus burrowed himself under the covers to drown out the sound.

Ah. Those poor cubs. Little Ziggy must be feeling the worst of it right now. He decided he would bring both him and Stephanie an apology rabbit tonight. But this morning he had some different hunting to focus on.

He cracked his back and stretched out his limbs once the transformation was complete, and he slipped out from his bed to take a quick, cold sponge bath just outside his cabin and dress himself.

He wasn't really sure what his plan was…

Perhaps he would offer a threat? Something to intimidate the vampire that ruined their year. 

In that case he decided to look presentable. He slipped on his best knickers with a pair of loose suspenders under a terribly worn, waist-length overcoat and a ripped blue tie. They weren't exactly fancy...but it was the cleanest he had.

He peeked around the area, making sure nobody watched as he snuck out the back towards this 'Glæpur's Vineyard' holding the wine sleeve. He recalled seeing a grove of grapes many years ago. If he went towards the smell of fruit he would surely find their coven.

Sportacus made sure to duck by windows as he hurried Eastward, far into the forest.

____________________

Robin moved to sit on the windowsill up in his room for the day, watching as the sun slowly rose in the sky. He always preferred the night sky, not only for its protection, but it was much more beautiful. Especially when you could see every little star. It had been a little harder since the turn of the century was upon them, when they had to do business in the cities, but everything could be seen out here in the forest.

His nose twitched, and it wasn't his involuntary facial movements this time. Something was coming, and it smelled like the werewolf he encountered last night. Jesus...he rubbed his tired eyes and walked downstairs, grabbing a parasol before opening the front door. He didn't need his family worrying about this, though he really doubted they would.

____________________

Sportacus was becoming increasingly curious as to why he was unable to track and smell that vampire from last night. He didn't have a particular scent, nor could he target where he was. However, as he walked East he'd finally begun to smell something. Mildewy, cold, and mossy...with the slightest tinge of iron.

Vampires.

There was a group of them living in a home. About five of them. Was he smelling  _ that _ vampire too? He sniffed the wine sleeve before turning a slight right until he stumbled upon a bushel of grapes that led into a wide field.

Whoa.

In the distance was a gorgeous, traditional mansion that overlooked the groves like an elegant monster. The tall windows stared down like human eyes, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized exactly what he was doing.

Oh gods above, Ípró could _not_ find out about this.

He took a deep breath and procured a piece of cured meat from his pocket as a makeshift offering.

He'd be friendly, charismatic...charming. He'll find out some information about this place, and then tell that fucker exactly where he could shove this piece of jerky.

"I knew I smelt a werewolf stinking up the place." 

Robin exited the front door, shutting it promptly and leaning against a post, staying out of the rising sunlight, parasol in hand. 

This creature on his doorstep no longer looked like a wolf, but rather a well-built young man with golden-blonde hair, a tan dusting his skin, and a silly, little mustache that didn't quite fit his hair color. 

Cute, but the scent was unmistakable. 

"You're much more charming when you're not trying to rip my eyeball out."

Sportacus may not have been able to smell him, but at this range, he could hear the vampire walking with no trouble at all. He turned around, wrapped meat in hand just in time to see him leaning against the post.

Goodness. The werewolf may have seen him in human form last night, but he hadn't acquired a decent look. 

Tall, pale, and soft...an obvious vampire. He looked obscenely well off, with a small gut and rounded, erm, buttocks. But the most noticeable feature was that bone structure. Like a skeleton disguising itself in a human skin suit.

"Morning," He stated plainly without adding 'Good' in front of it, "Didn't think your kind could be out at this time of day."

"I usually prefer to keep inside, but I could smell you from miles away,” Robin crossed his arms, continuing to lean against the post, "The rest of my family is getting ready for bed. They don't need to worry about some dumb little wolf waltzing up here with," a sniff, "cured meat."

Sportacus gave an involuntary low growl, but he did his best to keep cool and collected as he presented the wrapped meat to this fool. 

"It's from my family's Butchery," he stuck his nose in the air a bit like an indignant dog would, "We're the number one source for meat in the area..." he craned his neck to look back at the grapes, "Wonderfully kept vineyard."

Robin's nose scrunched up a bit in return, and held the gifted meat away from his body as if it had some kind of disease. "Hrm. Thank you. My family works hard to make the best wine in the world," He set the ‘gift’ down on a wooden chair that sat next to the front door, "Since you've given me a present, I suspect there's something you want," He pointed the tip of his parasol at Sportacus, "Get on with it."

The werewolf flinched and stepped backwards when the parasol came flying towards his face. Obviously this beast could see right through him.

"I just want you to know..." Sportacus took a deep breath, his charming features contorting into an angry scowl, "That you made a terrible mistake last night."

Robin rolled his eyes, "It's not like another deer won't come around next year. That Buck's blood was delicious, by the way."

"You have hurt our clan for a  **_year_ ** !" He smacked his hand on the pole Robin was leaning on, "Our cubs have to wake up every morning in excruciating pain because of  **_this_ ** ." Sportacus was growling again, and his eyes were wild and wet.

Robin's head shot back, and then he took a step backwards. His eyes were wide for a moment before he made a face of amused confusion, "You can't seriously tell me your whole damn clan's comfort rides on you hunting that Buck."

Of course he wouldn't know…

It was a shameful situation. It was embarrassing, and Sportacus wasn't about to spout off their clan's history to this insufferable stranger.

"It's a ritual we must uphold every year to appease the Hidden Folk," he brought his hand back and away from the pole, "And this year the ritual could not be completed...Because the White Buck's blood was spilled by a vampire."

Oh. Well. Robin opened his mouth, then closed it. The corners of his lips twitched with nerves, looking anywhere else besides the man's eyes. "Uh..." he licked his lips, slinking back a bit, "I'm sorry? I...just thought it was some petty little game. That's what my older brother described hunting the Buck as."

"Petty-Pe-" Sportacus had to hold himself back from lashing out completely, " _Your brother is an idio-_ ” He collected himself a bit, “Your brother is very mistaken." He dragged a hand down his face, his lower eyelids stretching down as he did so, "It may be a petty little game for you, but for us it's the difference between a pleasant morning and agonizing pain."

"I...did not know that." Robin pushed his parasol around in his hands, still avoiding eye contact. Now that he knew this was actually serious, his confidence façade was dwindling. "I'm assuming there's...no way to fix this then." He accidentally bent the handle of the parasol, and his lips formed a thin line, "Would you like some wine?"

Sportacus was taking deep, calming breaths to relax himself. It was okay. Just be calm and pleasant...Like he usually was. He wished he didn't have to be so angry right now. It just wasn't like him.

He was planning on running back when the vampire offered him wine. His head perked up, and he squinted with the idea that perhaps this was a trick.

Vampires were _not_ to be trusted, especially the Glæpurs. That's what the Alpha told him, anyway. But with how he felt right now, he could most definitely go for something alcoholic, especially if it was free.

"I will take as much wine as you offer me. My body aches from this morning."

Robin nodded, "I'll be right back. My brother wouldn't take kindly to your smell inside the house." He disappeared into the mansion for a moment before coming back out with two glasses of red wine, handing one to the other creature. He sat down with his legs crossed on one of the chairs, and while he otherwise might have looked dignified, his hand was shaking as he brought the glass to his lips.

Sportacus would have refused to enter even if he had been let inside, as the vampires within had a ghastly scent of their own. All except...this one.

He took the glass of wine and sniffed it before lapping at it slightly, his tongue brushing against the side before he remembered that wasn't customary outside of the cabins.He brought it away from his face and held it as one would normally a wine glass.

This vampire was nervous. He could feel it...and he hated to admit that it made him feel powerful. He _should_ be shaking right now. He deserved to be.....Augh. That was so mean.

He sipped the wine, thinking of something to say. "It tastes, uhm...good." He wasn't cultured enough to describe it any better.

Robin looked at the werewolf strangely when he'd been lapping at the wine, and then rolled his eyes with a snort. He leaned forward, resting his cheek in his hand as he brought himself to finally look back at the other.

"Thanks. I'm sure your meat tastes good too, my younger brothers will probably like it." He swirled his wine around in his glass before taking another sip, "I only like sweet things."

Sportcuas had to mentally block himself from making a dirty joke involving his 'meat'. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before swallowing a large gulp of the concoction,

"Only sweet? Seems odd...considering." He gestured to the man with a bit of a sneer.

"You're not supposed to drink wine like that, you  _ heathen _ ! You're supposed to  _ sip _ it!" Robin gestured exasperatedly before rolling his eyes, along with his whole head, before looking back at Sportacus with an unamused expression, "I only need blood to  _ survive _ ," He stared at his half empty glass for a moment, "Somewhere along the way I discovered human confectioneries, and now that's the only thing I want to eat. Chases away the bitterness of blood."

Sportacus squinted his eyes, took a tiny little sip, and downed the rest of his glass with a spiteful stare. He wasn't here to foppishly sip a bit of wine, he wanted the alcohol to numb the pain in his body.

"Mm. Well, you sound quite a bit like our youngest cub Ziggy. He prefers a bowl of caramel over the catch of the night."

"Ah. A child after my own, dead heart," He placed a hand on his chest, giving Sportacus a hateful glare, and took another sip of his wine. "More wine?"

"Yes," he pushed the glass towards him with an equally as bitter stare. He wanted to refuse, but it was already helping him feel a bit more relaxed. Plus, it was absolutely free and he just loved draining this creature of supplies without paying. "I'm disappointed," he said as Robin poured more wine, "I marked your eye last night. If only it had left a scar."

"Ah, that's the beauty of being a vampire. You're not marred by simple scars," He made a face of disgust, directed at nothing in particular, and poured more wine into his own glass. He sat back, letting out a long sigh, "Well, as much as your presence is annoying to all the senses, and there's the fact that for the first time in years I feel guilty about something, this is giving me something to do besides staring out a window all day."

"Well...I'm quite glad you feel some guilt," Sportacus admitted and actually began sipping his wine as suggested. He was pissed to find that it indeed made the drink much more enjoyable, "Truth be told I should not even be here. If my Alpha were to find out..."

"Hey, you're lucky that my older brother hasn't come down to deal with you. I'm sure my whole family is aware you're here right now." The vampire sipped his wine slowly, leaving the liquid at his lips for a moment.

"I can tell," his ears twitched so slightly under his hairline, "There's a small one watching us from two stories up. Young, female...she's tired and weak," he stood up from his chair, "I should leave."

"Probably," he took the glass from the other creature once he was finished, standing up as well. "Well then...hrm..." he coughed a bit, "I don't think we've properly introduced. I am Robin Glæpur."

"Sportacus Scheving," he hesitated to offer him a handshake and eventually decided against it, "Well, I hope to never see you again, Robin Glæpur."

"Likewise, Sportacus Scheving." He retreated back into his house, carrying in wine glasses, parasol, and the gifted meat. An argument soon began within the mansion, and could still be heard even as Sportacus was walking away.

* * *

Sportacus was tipsy, enough to make his walk home longer than expected. He had to admit that the encounter wasn't as terrible as it could have been, and he got free wine out of it.

And...the fact that Robin hadn't been aware of the White Buck ritual had been a revelation.

He could smell that he was telling the truth, and he had a strange feeling that he wouldn't have interfered with the hunt if he'd known. But hopefully that meeting would keep the vampires far from their territory...If not, he would come back in wolf form and personally piss on every single one of their grapes. He chuckled at the idea (maybe more than he usually would due to the wine in his system) and walked home to where his family was working together to tan a wild boar.

They had noticed his absence, but the elders said nothing as they heated their skins and stretched it dry.

The cubs, however, were curious.

"Sportacus, you smell funny." Ziggy sniffed at him while Stephanie gave him a curious look. Stephanie was young, in the body of a thirteen year old girl...but she was wise. 

"You're drunk,” she noted, “You should lay down before Ípró sees you. He's already so upset."

"It's okay, Steph. I'm just going to salt meats today, anyway." He pat her head and headed out to the salting cabin to do his job until nightfall.

____________________________________

Robin sighed heavily as he shoved himself into his own bed. That familial fight was enough exhaustion he needed to finally go to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling of his bed, thinking back on his brother's words. Apparently he  _ had _ known about the Buck ritual, but he didn't think fucking it up just once would be  _ that _ big of a deal. Like a little prank. That had been so...so wrong. Glanni was also angry that he'd given a werewolf their wine for free, but Robin argued that he'd given them meat and he deserved it for the trouble he'd ended up causing.

It was a long argument, but now maybe Robin could finally get some sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @scrungass (Tumblr) or @lazy_stars (Instagram, Twitter)
> 
> Follow Mason @animason (Tumblr) or @themasongraygallery (Instagram)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie meet yet again, and come to understand each other a bit more.

Robin awoke as dusk fell upon the land, feeling stiff and groggy. As he turned the water on to fill a bucket for a bath, he contemplated shoving himself under the running water, just to feel dead for a little bit until one of his brothers would end up finding him.

No, no...That was too much trouble.

He washed himself down before putting on the suit of the day, which was purple striped with silver. Coat tails were always a necessity. He walked downstairs to meet up with his brothers for breakfast, and he ate the blood of one of their chickens instead of the blood of the Buck. He felt he would throw up if he did.

When the family went to prepare for another night of festivities, which would last the rest of the weekend, Glanni let Robin stay behind. The sullen vampire watched his family leave before exiting the mansion on his own, walking through the forest and trying to keep his mind blank.

* * *

As 8:08 neared, Sportacus began to strip himself of clothing to ready himself for tonight's transformation. Just before slipping off his pants, however, Íþróttaálfurinn entered the small shack with a stern look on his face.

"You need to rest," he said, "You're not fit to join us tonight."

It sounded kind...but Sportacus knew what that meant. He wasn't being trusted to hunt after last night's failures. He gave an obedient nod before being left alone to transform in the shack. 

At 8:08, the painful ritual begun. He didn't get his pants off in time, and his contorting tore a hole right in the crotch.

Great.   

He slipped out of the pants, and buried his clothes under a pile of salt with a kick of his legs. Eh, he knew it was stereotypical, but he really got a kick out of burying things. It made everything seem so much safer.

He peeked out the window as his pack howled and began running off to a remote part of the forest to hunt, and once they were out of eyesight, he left the shack. He was alone tonight without any duties. That was a _very_ rare occasion. Perhaps he should just find a place to relax.

There was a very lovely spring just south of here where humans never went, so perhaps he could find solace there. He picked up a stick to bring with him. Maybe he could bury this near the water! Haha, and then nobody would find it, and it would be his special stick.

He laughed at himself as he made his way to that spring, wondering if that wine messed with his head. It took but a half hour to reach that beautiful spring, and Sportacus found a lovely apple tree to start digging a hole for his special stick.

Gosh, he must have looked foolish. But he didn't care.

Tonight was _his_ night.

* * *

 

Robin wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t really feel conscious the whole time. When he came to, however, he found himself nearing a spring he'd been to only a handful of times. The sound and smell of water was faint, and it sent a sense of comfort though his body. He could relax here. Humans had yet to ruin this spot of the forest. He took off his overcoat, folding it neatly and was setting it down by a tree when--  


"You have to be kidding me. _You_ of all creatures are here tonight."

Sportacus' head popped out of the hole while holding that stick in his mouth, and he looked just as surprised as the vampire did. What the hell? How could he not smell him coming? Was he really that untraceable?  

He continued to hold the stick, and if he had eyebrows in this form, he would’ve furrowed them. All he could do now was crouch down and let out a disgruntled huff.

Robin scoffed, moving a bit further away from the wolf to sit by a tree, setting his folded overcoat beside him. "Go back to burying your stick or whatever it is dogs do. I'm not going to bother you."

The wolf’s eyes cautiously followed the creature to the ground, and it took him a few moments to let him out of eyesight. He kicked up mounds of dirt and clay behind him so he could bury the stick deep in the ground for Stephanie to find later. She'd get a kick out of it.

He whipped himself around to push the dirt back in with his hind legs, and he watched as the pale creature neatly folded his clothing.

Robin tiredly watched as Sportacus buried his stick, his knees curled up to his chest, head resting against his kneecaps. Werewolves really did just seem like huge dogs sometimes. He got caught staring, and turned his head away with a huff. He rubbed at his eyes, thinking that turning into a wolf might not be so bad right now. He rarely did it, because it made him feel...strange, and he'd rather be a bat or a raven, but turning into a wolf for once might not be awful. He did just that, not needing to take off his clothing as he morphed himself into a large, black wolf, and he turned around a little bit before flopping onto the ground, all curled up.

Sportacus marked his spot with a little swipe of his nose, and his hair stood on end when Robin took the form of a wolf. He found it a bit frustrating that these creatures could shape-shift as they pleased without the pain of transformation, and the inevitability of change. He found himself walking towards the edge of the water so that he could take a drink.

_"I almost feel as though your impersonation of a wolf is offensive,"_ he communicated to the beast almost telepathically. It was meant to be rude, but there was a hint of humor in his words.

_"Then I will take that as a compliment,"_ Robin replied smugly as he raised his head just a little. He pressed his face back down against his paws, _"I'm the only one in my coven who can change into a wolf, so I'm glad I can offend you personally."_

Sportacus gave a little 'boof' through his nose. _"You seem to enjoy giving me grief. I'm sure it must be an erotic experience,"_ he stuck his paw in the water to play with some water bugs.

_"Oh, most certainly,"_ Robin huffed and rolled on his back, rubbing around in the grass by the tree while getting comfy. _"Insulting you really gets me off."_

_"Then I won't give you the pleasure,"_ After a wag of his tail, he jumped right into the water, purposefully splashing the dark wolf on shore.

_"Hey!!"_ the vampire barked, jumping up and shaking the water out of his fur. He grunted, picking up his now wet overcoat and placing it further away from the water, _"My clothes will probably be all wet and wrinkly when I change back, you ass."_ He flopped back down with an angry huff.

_"At least you HAVE clothes when you change!"_ Sportacus literally barked out a laugh as he doggy paddled around the spring, finding the sight of this effeminate, black wolf dragging his clothes endlessly amusing.

_"Very true. I would be devastated if changing into an animal ripped my clothing."_ He licked his paw, before cocking his head to the side, _"You sure look like you enjoy that. I would much rather be able to turn into a cat, like my brother."_

_"I'd much rather be able to not turn into anything,"_ Sportacus paddled around a bit more before walking back to shore, _"But it does have it's perks."_ He shook himself dry, this time accidentally covering the vampire in water as opposed to before.

_"Then you'd just be a plain old human,"_ he grunted as more water got splashed on him, and he stood up to shake his fur. _"I suppose that wouldn't be so terrible though. Immortality and surviving off blood is burdensome."_

Sportacus stuck his tongue out in a disgusted little 'blep' at the thought of drinking blood. Hunting game and eating them raw was one thing...solely drinking the liquidus blood of something seemed vile. After he was adequately dried off, he found a space a few feet away to lay down himself and gnaw at a bug that was bothering his back. But there was something _else_ gnawing at him as well.

_ "...You suck the blood of mortals...don't you?" _

Robin let out a yawn, nuzzling his face back into his paws as he curled up again, keeping one eye open to look at Sportacus. _"Not as often as we used to, but yes, we do."_

_"_ _That's terrible,"_ the wolf stated plainly...but of course the vampire would be expecting to hear that. It's not like their own pack was clean of mortal murder, but they did everything in their paths to control that. _"Our Alpha used to tell me stories about your kind...how you would suck the blood of newborn babies to retain youth? Now I know that one's not true. Since you look so old and ugly."_ His shoulders bounced a bit.

_"Well you're right about that not being true. However,"_ Robin snuffed indignantly, _"I am very handsome."_ He sat up a bit more now and looked at the other wolf. _"We just live a long time and age slowly. I'm over a thousand years old and I've never sucked the blood of a newborn, but I still look fantastic. I can't tell you about my older brother though,"_ he snorted, _"He's MUCH older than me."_

He _was_ very handsome, but Sportacus refused to give Robin the privilege of an ego stroke. _"I would believe that. Our Alpha has been here since the discovery of this land, and he seems to know of your lineage very well...If I were to guess it, your own brother must have been here since at least the 400's."_

_"I wouldn't doubt it. He looked to be an adult already when he took me in, when I was very small. If I had to estimate, that was back in the 1200's. Maybe before. I've kind of lost track of time though. Human time doesn't matter when you're immortal."_ That last part came out as a grunt, and he laid his head sideways.

Sportacus could relate to that little grunt sound that Robin made. There was a lot of emotion behind it even if it wasn't a real word. Werewolves weren't immortal but they lived for a very _very_ long time unless killed in a very specific way. _"My Alpha was a human teenager when he traveled to this land. I was told my mother had been as well. And after, uhm...."_ He sniffed the air and snorted out some dust, _"After the...Hex...my mother had me. I've been around for a very long time."_

_"That Hex sure is troublesome, huh?"_ Robin scratched at his ear and looked at Sportacus with bright, red eyes. _"Glanni was brought into this world as a vampire. He's a pureblood, he claims I am too."_ He huffed through his nose, _"My other three brothers died in unfortunate ways as humans, which turned them, and we took them in. And then the young girl is Glanni's daughter, because he turned her."_

Sportacus shivered under his fur. The thought of being turned into a vampire was so unnerving. He couldn't imagine feeling so cold and dead inside. _"Íþró and Edward were directly turned by the Elves back in the 400's. Edward was far too old to be the Alpha, so Íþró took it upon himself to become the leader. Peggy and I were born to other members years later, but our mothers died to a silver bullet during the Witch Hunts. Emilia is the mother of our second youngest cub, Stephanie. Those two were a part of my own generation right after Íþró's. There were many more of us lost to humans and...taking their own lives,"_ he sunk to the ground. _"We found Ziggy half dead in the forest one day about a hundred years ago. We have absolutely no clue where he came from, and neither does he. We assume he's from our lineage, however, as the Hex still affects him."_

Robin was silent for a long time. _"That's...a lot. I don't know many other vampires outside of my own coven, but I'm aware of some in the area that have been successfully hunted. Those are the ones who aren't careful, and they reveal themselves too easily. The ones who die are fools."_

Sportacus nodded. It should be very hard to die as a vampire. Fools was right. _"Our Alpha is such an old man. He used to love this town. Used to take pride in living here, as he was one of the people who founded the land. But with all this growing technology and new factories popping up everywhere, he's grown rather...bitter."_ He huffed out a sort of laugh, _"He used to tell me that the world should have stopped progressing right after the Age of Enlightenment. He hates motorcars."_

_"I don't blame him. Vampires have no need for such things. We can teleport,"_ he snorted, cocking his head to the side. _"We have to go into the city for business more often than I would like. With all the artificial lights, you can hardly see the stars as well."_

_"...You like to look at the stars as well?"_ Sportacus rolled himself upside down so that his belly was facing skyward.

_"Of course I do. I thrive under the stars. It's even better when you can see the auroras. The galaxy. It's beautiful."_ Robin followed suit, rolling on his back.

_ "I love the stories it tells. The constellations...I think the Stars are the only thing that have stayed constant in my life. The trees die. People die. Even bodies of water evaporate. But...the stars are always there." _

Robin closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, _"It's comforting to know that there's something that can even outlive me. That could even outlive this earth. Just beautiful balls of gas shining bright in the sky. It's fantastic."_

_"I remember when scientists discovered what stars were,"_ he squinted his eyes up at his favorite constellation, _"Íþró was SO mad. He argued with Edward about it for an entire decade. He always thought they were fairy lights. Or the souls of people who have died."_

_"HA. That's cute."_ Robin grinned a bit, his muzzle twitching, _"Although I remember thinking the same when I was much younger. I think the fact they're balls of gas is pretty damn amazing, though, too."_ He sighed through his nose, _"So much has changed."_

Sportacus found himself panting a bit in a makeshift smile, his tongue sticking out as they continued the conversation. He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this company. _"...Yeah. And with the government talking about bringing this island to a national state I...I don't know WHAT the future holds."_

Robin placed his paw over his muzzle, a groan coming out as more of a growl, _"Christ, that's for sure. We don't need more humans. All they do is make things worse, and I don't want to have to worry about them laying claim to more of this forest."_

_"I don't...hate humans,"_ Sportacus admitted and scratched under his ear, _"But they can be just so wasteful. I think they have forgotten what it really means to live. It's all 'take take take' with them. They never...give."_

Another sigh, _"Yeah...you would think with such short lives, they would try to respect and enjoy the world they live in more."_ Robin made a face of discomfort, and changed himself back into his human form. His clothes were damp and wrinkled, and his hair was a mess of curls now as he pushed it back away from his face.

Sportacus peeked over at the larger form now, shaking a little when he saw the state of his clothing. Oh dear. He really was...uhm, pretty. Aesthetically. He rolled back over to curl into himself like Robin had been doing just moments ago.

He found it increasingly frustrating that he couldn't transform at will to sit by him like an equal. Why he felt the need to do so was beyond him. He was a _vampire_ , it's not like they were on the same level anyway.

Still...he really didn't mind the company.

_ "You really didn't know anything about the White Buck, did you? That was all the truth. You didn't know at all what problems it would bring us?" _

Robin looked over at Sportacus, a stray curl falling in his face. His makeup was a bit runny, and he rubbed at his arms, seeming cold. He would've grabbed for his overcoat if that hadn't been soaked earlier too. "I truly didn't. My family has a wine stand during the festival, and I wasn't exactly helping around much, so Glanni told me to get food. He mentioned the Buck as if it wouldn't have been a big deal, so I...really didn't know. I wouldn't have killed it if I would have known."

_"...I believe you."_ Sportacus licked at his crystal necklace for a moment, _"I can see that you're not as deplorable as you let on..."_ He made a thoughtful whining sound, _"I wouldn't let your family eat that meat I gave you, by the way. It's very old and dry."_

"And you're not as distasteful as I thought," the vampire snorted, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at his makeup. "Trust me, no one has even touched that meat you gave us. I think the boys gave it to the pigs."

Sportacus chuckled, _"Smart choice. I hope they enjoyed it. It was the left over part of a fox we caught about a month ago."_ He tried to reach a scratch on the back of his neck, and he just couldn't reach it. It was so obscenely uncomfortable that he couldn't help but let out a whine as he tried to stretch out for it.

Robin stared at Sportacus with a little grin, as if he were enjoying his discomfort. Then the grin faded after a moment, and he stuffed his handkerchief in his shirt pocket, getting up and walking over to the wolf, "It seems you need some help."

_"Oh no. I don't need an undead, boney, demon man to-"_ he groaned and tried to rub the itch in the ground, but to no avail. With a defeated sigh, he flopped down onto the grass and presented his back to the vampire.

Robin snorted, and squatted down beside the werewolf, placing his hand within his fur to confirm the offending itch. Then he started scratching at the itch for him, sharp nails getting the job done perfectly.

_"Ooh,"_ he couldn't help but let his foot twitch up and down when Robin scratched the itch out just right. He paused and put the foot down. _"You didn't see that."_

Robin chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "Sure I didn't." He grinned wide enough to show a slight overbite, and sharp fangs, before scratching Sportacus' itch with both hands, as if he were an actual dog.

Oh gosh. Very sharp fangs...He would almost have been intimidated if his attention hadn't been focused on his itch. He wiggled and boofed, sinking farther into the grass as the evil was vanquished.

Even after the itch had been scratched out, Robin didn't stop there. He was having too much fun, and he couldn't help but have a secret love for dogs...even if this wasn't exactly a dog. "Hmm...I wonder. Do werewolves like tummy rubs as much as domestic dogs?" He chuckled lowly, moving his hands all over Sportacus' body in affectionate pets and scratches.

_"No! This is Humiliating!"_ He was making ridiculous little sounds and rolling a bit. _"How DARE YOU??"_ He was laughing, though and enjoying every minute.

Robbie snorted and giggled, "This was my plan all along!! I'm destroying your dignity!" He cackled, giving Sportacus so many belly rubs and scratches, getting a kick out of this whole thing. "Now who's a good boy??" he mocked lightly, grinning at the wolf.

_"That's painfully patronizing,"_ he growled at him a bit, but made no moves to free himself until a few minutes into the endeavor, _"I am most certainly NOT a good boy."_ He shook himself slightly and wiggled his tail.

"Is that so? Well I suppose I'll just have to stop, then." He smirked and pulled away with a little shrug.

Sportacus panted and turned around in a circle, and if possible he would surely be blushing under his fur. Werewolves didn't pet other werewolves, so that was a rare and new sensation to experience. _"You've...you've done an adequate job of...belly...rubbing."_ He looked indignant, nose in the air with fluffed up fur...but he looked quite pleased.

Robin smirked and sat back on the grass, crossing his legs, "Well I'm glad to hear that I'm an adequate belly rubber." He huffed bemusedly, shoulders relaxing.

The werewolf couldn't believe he just let a vampire rub his cold, dead hands all over him. Sportacus himself had never had a humongous prejudice towards their kind, but from what their Alpha had said, it was easy to grow up with a learned resentment. But...this one didn't seem... _all_ that terrible. He sat up stoically and licked at his paw, _"Your company isn't entirely disagreeable. This night's been...pleasant so far."_

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say," Robin cooed as he put his hand up to his chest. "I think I might cry if I had tear ducts."

_''Oh shut your black hole of a mouth,"_ he snarled up at the vampire, _"You won't be hearing any more compliments from me, be sure of that."_

The vampire let out a little giggle, "Well that just hurts," he made a pained face, before laying on his back, "...your company hasn't been awful either."

The wolf's ear perked up with that comment, and he seemed to react fondly to that giggling. _"I...I really do try to be friendly. Our first meeting just didn't do my personality justice."_

"That's good to hear. I thought you might be some sort of asshole." He snorted, "Lucky for you, I'm always an asshole, so you don't have to expect too much different from me," he circled his hand around in the air as he said this, a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Sportacus chuckled a bit himself and dug into the ground slightly out of habit. _"Do you visit this stream often?"_

"I've been a handful of times. I don't usually actively make my way out here. I came here by accident tonight, actually."

_"I come here often enough so..."_ his left ear drooped just a little, _"If you were to ever drop by around this time of night you'll most likely see me."_

Whether that was an invitation or a warning was unclear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robin just can't seem to stay away from each other for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter continues off of the last one! I felt it was going to make the last chapter too long, so I added it to this one instead! This chapter is now quite long, itself, though. I hope you enjoy!!

The silence of the spring was calming, and the two creatures had laid on the grass together in comfortable silence for a while. The vampire scratched his chin, leaning up slightly to look at the wolf, and decided to break the silence.  
  
“You’re not out hunting with your pack?”   
  
_“I’ve been placed under what you may call, uh, temporary leave,”_ Sportacus blew some air from his nostrils, _“Our Alpha is none-too pleased with yesterday's turn of events. He doesn't trust me to hunt quite yet. He wants me to ‘rest.’ It's a bit disappointing to be ostracized this way, but it's how Íþró works. He'll come around and have me assist with the hunt sooner than later.”_  
  
“...oh," Robin rolled over to lay on his side, facing Sportacus. "That sucks...but uh...hopefully he does let you hunt again soon. I mean, I'm guessing it's not too fun to be all on your own when everyone else is out getting food."  
  
 _“It can be a bit lonely,”_ he admitted and looked over, _“It's not the first time I've been told to 'rest'. I get distracted quite easily, you see. It's a vice. When I was younger. I was an absolute disaster to bring on hunting trips.”_ His expression became demure and shy. _“I don't know why I'm telling you this. Just more fodder for you to demean me.”_  
  
"You're right. There are many things I've learnt tonight already that I could use against you. You even let me scratch your itch. It would've been easy for me to attack you," the corners of his mouth quirked up a bit in a smirk, leaning his cheek into his hand. "I hope you don't let all the vampires come this close to you. I might feel cheated on."  
  
 _“Trust me. Every part of my being is telling me to bite your hand clean off,”_ he growled half-jokingly, _“But you don't have to worry. Truth be told, uhm...I actually haven't met many vampires.”_  
  
"Mm. That's probably for the best. Vampires can be pretty dangerous," Robin raised an eyebrow. "You could be in danger right now, you know. I might just be trying to gain your trust so I can kill you."  
  
 _“You could be,”_ the wolf agreed without a hint of worry to his voice, _“But that would be a mistake. My pack is hunting in these woods tonight. I only say the word and a group of angry werewolves comes by to tear out your unusable intestines.”_  
  
"Sounds like too much trouble to go through. I won't try to kill you tonight, then,” the vampire rolled once more to lay on his belly, crossing his arms and laying his head down.  
  
 _“How kind. I suppose you expect me to thank you for that?”_ He smiled toothily, _“I look forward to the implied future nights where you will try to end me.”_  
  
"You better watch your back, Sportawolf," he grinned back, "I'm a master of stealth. You won't know I'm coming."  
  
 _“I'd watch my back if I could even SCRATCH my back,”_ he was laying in a similar position now to Robin, _“Try not to kill me until the week is over. This silly Halloween festival doesn't need the satisfaction of a vampire-werewolf fight.”_  
  
"Very true. I can't risk my family's business either. If I pulled something like that during this festival, Glanni would probably kill _me_."  
  
Sportacus stuck his tongue out in a _blep_ as Robin spoke, and quickly he sucked it back in before he could see. _“...The festival. What's it like? As offensive as it may be, I couldn't tell you that I haven't been interested in it. Humans get to run around and scare themselves for fun, dancing and eating sweets. It sounds…happy."_  
  
"It's loud. Humans are idiots,” Robin kicked his legs, propping himself up on his elbows, "But it's pretty fun. We usually just stick to selling wine, though, and buy livestock at the end of the night to use for food later. There's a stand that's been selling candied apples for a few years now. That's my favorite." He licked his lips, "I ate eleven in one night last year. They're just too good."  
  
 _“Eleven?”_ The wolf looked mighty impressed, _“That's so much! Didn't you get sick? Or can vampires eat what they want without a stomach ache?”_  
  
"Heh, sort of. It depends, really. Most vampires don't actually care much for human food, like my older brother. He pretty much lives off blood and wine. My younger brothers will eat meat every so often, usually they cook up the corpses of the livestock, and then preserve them. Ella is similar to her father, although she'll eat sweet things that I bring home. I just have a bottomless pit when it comes to sweet things," he snorted.  
  
Sportacus found that amusing. _“I have a hard time stomaching anything other than meat and vegetables. Speaking of which…”_ His stomach was grumbling now, _“Gosh. I should really find some food. I usually find my dinner during out nightly hunts.”_  
  
Robin pursed his lips, "I haven't eaten today." He pushed himself up in a sitting position, "Wanna find something together?"  
  
 _“A werewolf hunting with a vampire?”_ Sportacus sat himself up as well, _“How do I know you won't suck it dry before I can even get to it?”_  
  
"I promise you on my gold cufflinks that I will let you kill the food before I suck its blood," he held both hands up to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.  
  
Sportacus moved to stand on two legs for a moment as he jumped to sniff his cufflinks, _“Mmmm. Okay.”_ He jumped back down to a normal four-legged position, _“We should head farther North. My pack will be hunting in the West tonight.”_  
  
"Perfect." Robin stood and grabbed his overcoat off the ground, putting it on and face scrunching up at its dampness. He then transformed into a raven and sat on top of the werewolf’s head, “Onward!”  
  
The wolf barked out a laugh and shook his head around to cause the vampire some trouble. He realized quickly, however, that Robin was fully intending to stay on his head. With a crouch and pounce, he bounded off towards the Northern-most part of the forest, past the Glæpur's mansion and into the largest collection of apple trees in Iceland.  
  
Robin crouched down, hanging on to Sportacus' fur with his talons. He sniffed the air as they made their way into the grove of apple trees, before letting go without warning. He flew above the trees, eyes scanning the area before spotting a small grey fox. He cawed, signaling his position.  
  
Sportacus was crouched so far to the ground he almost looked like a fur rug, and his eyes were dilated to a nearly impossible integer when he spotted their prey. Robin's cawing was helpful in knowing exactly which apple tree the fox was under, and after a few moments of planning, he rushed forward to attack.  
  
The young fox was an easy catch, and the raven watched as Sportacus caught the poor thing in his mouth. Food was food, after all. He floated down to join the werewolf, ruffling his feathers a bit. “Good catch.”  
  
Sportacus bit down for a quick and painless death. He wasn't interested in seeing his prey squirm in pain, so after breaking the neck, he laid it out for the both of them to partake. _“Thanks,”_ he licked his blood stained lips and pushed it towards the raven, _“Go ahead.”_  
  
The raven changed into a bat now, and hopped forward to bite down on an artery, beginning to suck the blood from the fox. He drank his fill, and then flopped backwards on the ground, wings spread. “Delicious.”  
  
The sight of a full-bellied bat on the ground was absolutely ridiculous, and Sportacus couldn't help but laugh before tearing away at the fur of their catch. A few minutes of grinding at bone and tearing of muscle passed before he pulled away with a leg. It wasn't pretty, but it was dinner.  
  
Robin let out a yawn, his little bat mouth stretching wide open. The small creature sat up lazily, before flapping up to the tree above and grabbing onto the branch, hanging upside down to watch the wolf eat their prey.  
  
Sportacus ate as much as he could, refusing to waste any of this fox. If he were with his pack it would be gone much faster, so it was nice to have a whole animal to himself for once. After about a half hour, it was cleaned off all but for the fat and bones, and his own fur was an absolute mess. _“I'm going to look filthy once 8:08 comes..."_ he said aloud and made to start digging a hole to bury the remains.  
  
"Mm," the bat responded tiredly, "We could always find a river or something for you to wash up. You look like a mess.” He blinked a couple times, “When do you normally sleep?”  
  
 _“I usually sleep when the pack is done hunting,”_ he looked to see how low the moon was in the sky now, _“Perhaps...I should clean up. I don't want them to know I was out on my own tonight.”_  
  
"Very true." In his tiredness, Robin began morphing back into a human, falling off the low branch, right onto his ass. "Gg-Fuck! Damn it," he hissed out.  
  
 _“Oh gods! Are you okay??”_ Sportacus kicked some dirt back and ran over to the man. He should have said something sarcastic, but he was feeling genuinely concerned for this creature at the moment.  
  
“Fuck...no--yes. Yes. I'm fine." The vampire grunted painfully, moving his body to the side so he could rub his buttocks. "I didn't sleep very well, so maybe sitting upside down wasn't my best plan." He moved to stand, but his eyes widened as his body visibly seized up.  
  
The wolf tilted his head, nose and ears twitching with concern when Robin's entire body language changed. _“R-Robin?”_ He wined out and poked the creature’s belly with his snout.  
  
The vampire drew in a deep, shaking breath, "It...it should be fine in about a quarter of an hour," his voice was strained, clearly in pain, "But I don't think I can stand for now."  
  
 _“Is...is this normal?”_ He gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes imaginable as he tilted his head, _“What's happened?”_  
  
"Um." He stayed stock-still where he was, "I think when I landed on my ass, I must've...broken or dislocated something."  
  
 _“Oh gods. Can you, uhm...turn back into a bat or raven?”_ He lowered his head, _“You could ride on my back if you need to. I…I could find something to help you at our cabins.”_  
  
Robin swallowed thickly, "Let me try." It was painful, but he successfully transformed back into a bat, and pathetically grabbed onto the wolf.  
  
Sportacus turned around to readjust the creature so that he could lay flat across his back. _“Just hold tight. We'll get you some ice and a brace.”_ He bounded back towards the pack's small array of cabins, and he peeked around to make sure nobody had returned early. He couldn't imagine the repercussions of bringing a vampire to their territory, but Sportacus figured that if HE couldn't smell Robin's scent, than neither could his pack.  
  
He pushed the door to their cabin open and jumped onto his own bed, _“Lay down on this.”_  
  
Robin nodded without a word, and laid down on the bed, turning back into a human. Everything was still about him, even his breathing, and he kept opening and closing his hands, just to be able to move _something_.  
  
Sportacus left the cabin momentarily to grab a slate of ice from the well, as well as an extra pillow from Stephanie's bed. He returned with both in his mouth, and urged Robin to lift himself so he could slip the pillowcase-covered ice bag underneath him.  
  
Robin shifted slightly so Sportacus could get the ice under him, and unbuttoned his overcoat, urging the wolf to help him shimmy it off. The ice wouldn't do much if he couldn't feel it though his thick clothing.  
  
The werewolf tenderly bit down at the end of the overcoat, making sure not to rip it as he slid it off the man and to the floor. _“A quarter of an hour?”_ He reiterated, _“That shouldn't be too bad right?”_  
  
Robin gave a short nod, "Yeah," he winced while trying to take a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest a bit and then it'll be over."  
  
The wolf nodded and used his muzzle to slip a bear pelt over him. _“I'll...I'll keep your feet warm while you heal.”_ He jumped up on the end of the bed to curl over the man's large toes. He got comfy, kneaded at the fur for a moment before resting his eyes into a contended, almost sleeping reverie.   
  
Oh gosh.   
  
A vampire. In his _own bed_. This was so painfully treasonous, but he couldn't help but admire the curves of the man’s body as he lay there like a broken China doll. He hated to admit it, but he was just flawlessly pale, like the moon.  
  
Robin grunted in response, sighing almost contentedly when the wolf curled around his feet. His fur was so soft, he couldn't help but begin to fall asleep—

* * *

  
He woke up with a start, shooting up from the bed. Where...where was he? How long had he slept? He sniffed the air, looking outside. Thank the gods, it was still dark out. His hands felt the bed he was on, before he looked towards the end of the bed. He was...in Sportacus' home, and thankfully it looked like he hadn't woken him up.  
  
Ah. He was still a mess from earlier. Robin stood up off the bed, putting his shoes and coat back on before leaning over the wolf, scratching behind his ears. “Hey, Sportasleep. Make sure you wash yourself up before your clan gets suspicious." He chuckled softly, before transforming into a raven and flying back home.

* * *

  
About two hours after Robin's departure, the clock hit 8:08 to begin Sportacus's painful transformation. He was awoken by the sensation of his spinal cord shrinking back into itself, and his back legs snapping and contorting to finish off his transition. He couldn't help but let out a yelp and sob once it was all finished, and he shook and convulsed for twenty minutes until everything was over.  
  
Ah...ah fuck. He sat himself up and looked at the puddle of water on his mattress. The ice bag had melted by now; the only evidence of Robin's visit last night. He took some of that water and splashed his face with it before moving over to the well for a full cleaning.  
  
It looked like his pack had come home late, and were all trying to sleep even after their transformations. Thankfully, nobody was outside to see his blood covered body. He pulled the well water up and scrubbed himself down behind the cabins, making sure to brush his teeth of any meat and blood.   
  
He tossed the bucket back in once he was finished and looked up to the sun. He wondered when Robin went home last night. He wondered if he'd been caught by his family...He wondered why he _cared_ so much.   
  
In all his years on earth, that had to be one of the more memorable ones, and it made him feel oddly warm inside. He was just about to head back into his cabin when someone hit him playfully in the back.  
  
"Sportacus!" Stephanie was running around on all fours in human form, covered in a mess of fabric and furs. "You're up early! Last night we caught a wild pig and its babies! Ziggy was too afraid to get the piglets but I snagged one!" She was looking proud, and did a somersault to get into a standing position.  
  
"That's amazing, Steph,” He rubbed under his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Are you ready for today?"  
  
He looked confused. “…What’s today?"  
  
She snorted, "We get to go into town, silly! How could you forget? You love the town!"  
  
Oh yeah...twice a month their pack took a shopping trip into the city for supplies and frivolities. Ziggy loved the candy store, and they would no doubt be taking a trip there today.  
  
"I'll get dressed, then. I'm sure Íþró doesn't want me going there naked."  
  
Stephanie snorted and began running back towards her own cabin, "I'll put on a dress! Let's all look fancy today!" Sportacus shook his head with a small smile and crept back into his cabin to change.

* * *

  
When Robin had arrived home in the early hours of the morning, his family has already been back, eating dinner together. Glanni had questioned his whereabouts, staring at his wrinkled clothing. The younger vampire waved it off, saying he took a trip to the springs and hunted a fox. Glanni frowned deeply at the explanation, because he could smell the werewolf on Robin, and the younger knew it. He didn't explain himself further, and went up to his room to change and wash up.   
  
The eldest came in later, as the sun was rising.  
  
"Why do I smell werewolf on you? It's the same scent of the man who came to our home the other day."   
  
"He happened to be at the spring I went to, no big deal. We were both relaxing."  
  
"You looked like a mess."  
  
"I hunted a fox. I was hungry."   
  
"Why was his scent ALL over your fucking coat??"  
  
“I—!” Robin glared at his older brother, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. "I broke my spine falling from a tree. He...helped me while I healed."   
  
"I wouldn't trust a werewolf, Robin."  
  
"And _he_ didn’t need to trust me either. Nothing happened last night, and that's all that matters." He pulled on a purple jacket, fixing his cufflinks and tie. "I'm going to go into town today. Do you need anything?"  
  
Glanni's eyes searched the other, before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah...I'll make a list…" He scrawled out a shopping list to hand to Robin, while the younger vampire waited at the door with his black parasol over his shoulder. The elder folded the list up, "Try to get some sleep when you come back."   
  
Robin took the note from his brother, "You know I always do. It's not like I'm going to die if I don't actually sleep." He shoved the list in his pocket, nodding his head before walking outside, heading for the town. He was _definitely_ going to the sweet shop today.

* * *

  
The entire pack was dressed nicely today for their excursion into town, and the girls made sure to wear their nicest dresses to appease the human masses. Dresses were such a hassle, but in this day and age, if they were to wear anything less it would be seen as suspicious.   
  
The men were wearing knickers and overcoats, a few with bowler hats and canes. Sportacus had to borrow a pair of Íþróttaálfurinn’s pants since he'd ripped his own the day before. The group of seven walked through the forest and into town, a few holding meats that they might trade in exchange for goods on the streets.   
  
The elder men and women went to admire some clocks at their favorite store while Sportacus took the cubs to the sweet shop. The shop was a dainty, adorably decorated room right in between the parchment store and tackle shop. Each wall was lined with candies, and at the counter was a glass display of pies and pasties all decorated for the Halloween season.   
  
Today's special was a treacle tart made to look like the Full Moon, which Stephanie found endlessly amusing. They took their time to browse and sample some dishes.  
  
The bell to the shop rang as the werewolves looked around, and the shopkeeper perked his head up. "Robbie! You sure have taken your time coming around again. Did you actually suck on your candies this time?"  
  
The 3-inch heels of the already very tall man clacked against the floor as he walked up to the counter, closing his parasol. "I've been snacking on candied apples from the festival these past few days. Sorry to disappoint," he said with a grin.   
  
A dramatic gasp, "I can't believe you would betray me. What did a poor soul like me do to deserve this?"   
  
"Sell candied apples year round. And then we'll talk," the pale man cackled. He leaned on the counter, "I'll be purchasing two of your pumpkin pies, three of your full moon tarts, and about one of everything else in here." He pulled out some gold coins, "I will also be paying for whatever this man here and his...little children...might be wanting today."  
  
"Who is that, Sportacus?" Stephanie was looking protective, standing stiff and on watch. In contrast, Sportacus was staring at the tall, elegant man with interest and recognition.  
  
“He—he's a local businessman I've met."  
  
Ziggy sniffed the air, but then smiled. "He's going to buy us candy??"  
  
Huh. So his assumptions were correct.   
  
His own pack was unable to capture the vampire's scent. Or perhaps they were just too young to fully realize it…?   
  
"You really don't have to do that sir," Sportacus walked up to Robin with a soft, almost embarrassed smile, "You don't need to spend your money on us."  
  
"Nonsense." Robin pushed the gold coins forward, and the shopkeeper started packing up pastries. "You can grab whatever you want in here, on me." He gave a toothless smile to the cubs, before looking back at Sportacus. "Think of it as me paying you back for that favor." He pat his own back, showing he was totally fine now.  
  
Sportacus was glad to see Robin out of pain, and he looked to the cubs. "Go ahead," he nodded to let them know it was okay.  
  
Ziggy excitedly took a paper bag and began to fill it up with candies from the walls, and even asked the shop owner for some pastries. Stephanie did the same, focusing more on the cakes and treats than the candies on the wall.  
  
"Don't forget to grab your mother an apple tart. She'll pull my ear off if we don’t." Stephanie nodded and ordered one from the counter. "Thank you," he said quite softly to the vampire, "I didn't come in here with much money to begin with."  
  
"It's not a problem," Robin's face softened a bit, leaning on his parasol, "I wasn't expecting to see you here, but I noticed your presence getting stronger as I headed closer. You look nice today," he said that genuinely, even though his own clothes were far nicer.  
  
"Uhm, thank you…" He tucked his crystal necklace under his wrinkled shirt, "We try to look our best when we go out into town.” He felt so odd being in his presence whilst in human form. Whether it was nerves or instincts he wasn't entirely sure. "Most of my own clothes are ripped," he whispered now, "This entire outfit barely belongs to me."  
  
Robin blinked, face scrunching a bit as he took the bag filled with sweets from the shopkeeper, "Is that so..." he looked to be in thought for a moment, "Well, you are out for a day on the town. And I have money to spend. Why don't we find something new, all your own? That maybe won't get ripped this time."  
  
Sportacus looked taken aback, and he clutched the crystal under his shirt for a moment. "O-oh, Robin you...you don't have to—“ He saw just how giddy the children were to have their candies, and he smiled very thankfully, "You won't let me say no, will you?"  
  
"Absolutely not." He emphasized the " _T"_ at the end, raising his brow with a grin. "We're going to get you something fantastic, made just for you."  
  
The werewolf was blushing simply from how kind and over-the-top the gesture was. They'd only just met, of course. And they weren't meant to be friends.   
  
Or even on good terms.   
  
"Th-thank you," he backed up into a chocolate display demurely, gasping when some pieces fell to the ground and broke, "Oh. Sorry, sir. I'll pay for these."  
  
"Don't worry about it," the shopkeeper waved him off, "The money Robbie here gave me will cover all that." He moved to pick up the pieces, "Just be more careful next time, alright?"  
  
He was quite red now, and if he were in wolf form, his ears would be completely flattened against his head. But for now they were just red and hot. "Stephanie, Ziggy, how about you go off and find Emilia? She'll be wanting her tart," Sportacus knelt down to be at their level, "And...and if Íþró asks where all that candy came from, uhm...just tell him a friend was generous enough to gift it to you."  
  
Stephanie looked just a bit suspicious of him, but was willing to comply. "Let's go Ziggy! Try not to eat all of them before we get to my mom.” The cubs left the store with wide smiles.  
  
The shopkeeper swept up the glass, and Robin watched the children run off. "They're cute. Those are the cubs you told be about, right?" He began walking out of the store with Sportacus, opening his parasol and waving to the shopkeeper.  
  
"Yes. Emilia's daughter, and the boy is Ziggy," He watched as the two ran ahead of them into a shop, “You've absolutely made that boy's week, I hope you know that."  
  
"I have a soft spot for those who appreciate sweets." He absolutely grinned now, mindful of his fangs. He lead the werewolf down the line of stores, opening the door to the tailor shop.  
  
Sportacus hadn't been inside this establishment since maybe five decades ago when it first opened, and he didn't remember much about it except for the shop keeper. Now this most likely wasn't the same man, but he sure looked like him. Must have been a family business.   
  
"Ah, welcome, Mr. Glæpur!" The dusty looking gentleman left his desk to give him a small bow, "And friend of Mr. Glæpur. Hey, aren't you hrm…Ah yes. One of the butchers who lives out in the woods. Must be lonely out there."  
  
"Ah, yes. I mean, yes I am a butcher. But the woods are nice. Calming out there, really."  
  
"Hello, hello." Robin gave a little wave, closing his parasol and putting it to the side. "I've brought my friend, Mr. Scheving, here today to fit him for a new suit, if you wouldn't mind. I'm thinking something blue."  
  
"Of course! Is this ballroom attire? A wedding perhaps?" The tailor blew hot air from his mustache as he circled him.   
  
Sportacus followed his movements as he was looked over. ”Oh, no. Just for trips to town. Nothing too fancy, please."

"Mmhmm." In an instant, the tailor had his tape out, and was measuring up and down Sportacus's body. After a moment he let out a long whistle. "Wooo. What sort of butchery is happening out in those woods? I never knew meat work required such muscles."  
  
"Oh, you know," he chuckled nervously, "Tanning and cutting can be a real work out."  
  
Robin snorted loudly, sitting with his legs crossed on one of the padded chairs. "He's a piece of work, I'll tell you. Just looking at him tires me out."  
  
Sportacus huffed and lifted his arms for the tailor to measure around his chest, "Like one of them Strong Men in the circus!"  
  
"I'm not _that_ big!"  
  
Robin sniggered, "Big enough! You probably _could_ be a strong man in a circus." He smirked, leaning back as he watched the tailor measure Sportacus.  
  
The werewolf shot Robin both a prideful and huffy look as the tailor finished up. "Okay...Blue, not too fancy. Any more specifications?"   
  
Sportacus nodded, "I don't know much else about fashion. Could it be a...a sturdy material? One that can't rip easily?"  
  
The tailor laughed. "Oh, _trust_ me sir. All of our material is sturdy. I refuse to use anything less.” He wrote down a few things on a pad of paper and tapped at his chin, "I can have it finished by Monday next week. Will you be able to come in on that day?"  
  
"No!" Sportacus said all too quickly, "I mean, uhm..." he coughed into his fist, "Any possibility that it could be done beforehand? Or perhaps I could pick it up a few days after Monday?"  
  
The tailor looked blank for a moment and scratched at his head, "Well uh...I can hold it for you for a few days after it's finished."  
  
"Okay, great. That's fine."  
  
Robin looked at Sportacus suspiciously, before his eyes followed over to the tailor. "If anything, I could pick it up for him on Monday. He's going to be very busy then, so I'll get it off your hands."  
  
"That would be quite fine. I don't care who picks it up as long as it's paid and signed off for," the tailor smiled, "Fifty coins for the initial work," he looked to Robin for payment.  
  
"You got it." Robin shoved his hand into his side bag, pulling out payment for the suit. "Thank you. Your work is always the best."  
  
"Only because my customers are the best!" He smiled widely and waved them off, "Just drop by when you can. It won't take me terribly long! I've got all the time in the world for you!"  
  
"Of course! I'll be seeing you." Robin stood up with a smile and grabbed his bag of sweets, opening his parasol as they walked back outside. "Monday is the full moon, huh?"  
  
"...Yeah," he rubbed at his shoulder and smiled tiredly, "I'm not exactly a people person during my time of the month. Hehe."  
  
Robin snorted, "Understandable. I'll make sure to avoid you at all costs, although the universe has been getting us to meet up unwillingly these past couple days.  
  
"Sure you're not just following me around?" He smirked just a bit, still looking slightly tired after the mention of the full moon.  
  
"I would most certainly not be here if I knew you would be around. You're terrible company." Robin huffed, but the small smile that appeared on his face couldn't be helped.  
  
"Ah yes. Of course. That's why you spent the night with me by that stream. I'm such an awful creature to be around.” Sportacus was being...coy now? He wasn't sure what it was. It was rare he could interact with someone with such poise.  
  
"Yes. You're absolutely awful. Dreadful, even." He shoved his nose in the air, "I would never stick around you of my own accord. Obviously there's some otherworldly force making me talk to you right now, because if there wasn't, I would just head on my way."  
  
Sportacus did everything in his power to push down a smile, but it came so naturally to his lips, he just couldn't help it. "Obviously," he walked alongside him down the road. "Hey, uhm...Thank you. For buying those sweets for the cubs. And getting me a tailored suit, my gosh? Uhm...I may not have much money, but I do have this." He took a very nicely packed slab of bacon from his pocket, "It's still a bit bloody. I don't know if your family will eat it, but I want to make up for trying to offer you bad meat the other day. That's really not my style."  
  
"That's fine. You had a reason to offer me bad meat," Robin gave a little chuckle and took the bacon from Sportacus, sniffing it. "Well...I'll accept this. It's not a problem." He smiled a bit and packed the meat away.  
  
It was then that the werewolf saw the majority of his pack exit a shop from across the way. "I-I should go," he rubbed the back of his neck, "If you want to avoid me tonight...I was going to spy on the Autumn Festival from some bushes. I'm just telling you so you know not to be around me," he winked, "Since you hate me so much."  
  
Robin leaned his head back, giving Sportacus a knowing smile, "Oh, I absolutely loath you. I'll avoid you like the plague." He snorted, "I'll see you around, I suppose."  
  
"Maybe. With all those," he chuckled, "otherworldly forces at play, I'm sure I'll run into you sooner than later.” He gave the man a little wave and went to meet up with his pack.  
  
"Whose that sleek gentleman?" Peggy asked, "Odd to see a man with a parasol."  
  
Sportacus smiled as he watched him take his leave, "Just a businessmen I know. He's got quite delicate skin."  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn was adjusting his bowler hat, looking suspiciously at the figure, but not saying a word. The seven of them shared candies as they walked back to their property, and Ziggy was more hyper than ever.  
  
They eventually had to give him a piggy back ride to calm him down, and they stocked up their cupboards with essentials before getting to work for the day.   
  
Sportacus was smiling to himself as he skinned a black fox, feeling pleasant and oddly…excited? He'd never thought being banished from the Hunt would be so much fun! While he did feel ashamed, it opened up some rather intriguing opportunities. Like befriending a vampire. Friend...is that what he was? Perhaps acquaintance would be more appropriate.   
  
Anyhow, he was going to spend the next hours creating a wonderful neck shawl for Robin. He seemed to get cold easily, so a black fur pelt seemed appropriate.

* * *

  
Robin completed his shopping in town, and stayed out a bit longer than he had originally meant to. It was oddly warm today, for an autumn in Iceland, and none of his family would be awake right now anyways. He sat on a bench and munched on a few sweets as he watched the humans walk by. Sometimes he liked to imagine what they would taste like.   
  
Then he thought on Sportacus. He had been...very pleasant to be around, his presence feeling oddly familiar, and he wasn’t bad to look at. Not bad at all....  
  
He sucked in a hard candy before deciding he should go home and attempt to sleep, so he stood up and made his way back home. He was looking forward to seeing the werewolf again tonight. He just had to make sure Glanni didn't notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves and vampires aren't exactly meant to be friends.

It took seven hours in total, but Sportacus was finally putting the finishing touches on the fox shawl and looked over his handiwork with a wide smile. It had to be one of the most elegant pieces he had ever made, if he did say so himself. It would fit very well over Robin's slender shoulders. He clipped the base of the tail to the fox's mouth to complete it, and it was then that Stephanie entered the shack.  
  
"Sportacus, what's that?" The young cub tilted her head curiously. He was caught a bit off guard, and nearly dropped the piece.  
  
"Oh, uh...a shawl."  
  
"Is it for my mom?"  
  
He blinked at her, dead-eyed as he tried to think. "It's foooorrr me!" He slipped it around his shoulders, looking quite silly in the delicate piece.  
  
"Pfft. I don't know, Sport. It's kinda' girly."  
  
"Well I'm a very pretty girl, aren't I?" He was batting his eyelashes and posing like a model for her.  
  
Stephanie cackled and held her stomach before sighing. "It's almost 8:08. Sportacus, I don't like hunting without you. When will Íþró let you come with us again? It's not like you meant to miss the White Buck."  
  
Sportacus looked outside, deciding to strip his clothes off so that he wouldn't have to commission anymore clothes from the tailor, "He can be...a little stubborn. Perhaps I'll be allowed after the Full Moon."  
  
Stephanie had to strip down herself, which was a very normal and mundane task at around this time of day. They spent half of their lives running around naked as animals, after all.   
  
"I'm gonna' ask if he'll let it be sooner," Stephanie kicked off a sock, "We catch a lot less without you around."  
  
The two sat themselves down and braced themselves for the coming transformation, and both shrieked and gagged as their bodies contorted for their new forms. After it was through, Stephanie lay sideways on the floor, panting and groaning with tangled fur.  
  
The elder looked down at her pitifully, sighing and licking at her. _“There's a reason I'm being punished, Steph. You shouldn't be in this much pain during transformations,”_ he gave her one more lick before she stood up and shook her body.  
  
 _“It's okay, Sportacus. Really. I've felt worse.”_  
  
A howl was heard from outside to signify the beginning of their hunt.  
  
 _"I'll see you in the morning.”_ She gave him a little lick before leaving the shack to find Ziggy and meet up with the pack. 

Sportacus ruffled up his fur momentarily as he watched her leave. After he knew the pack was gone, he adjusted the pelt around his neck and ran the other way to find the Festival.  
—  
The Glæpurs were setting up for the festival as usual as the sun began to set, and Robin may have seemed a bit more into it than usual. He was prepping wine glasses, mixing drinks, and had an overall peppiness that was usually lacking in his performance.  
  
"Have you gotten a hold of the candied apples already tonight, Robbie?" Tobbie chuckled, amazed to see his older brother so excitable.   
  
"No," Robin huffed through his nose, "but you bet your balls I'll be heading over to that table as soon as the festival starts tonight. I've just gotten a good sleep, is all.”  
  
"If that's what you're sayin’," Bobbie rolled his eyes, setting more bottles on the table.   
  
Glanni was overseeing everything, analyzing Robin's attitude tonight. His senses were heightened, and he kept his guard up for any sign of the werewolf. He didn't trust the constant scent of him on his younger brother.  
—  
Sportacus found a very large bush that he could hide out in for the night, one where the branches were so far apart that it was like a small tent. He settled down inside of it, rolling around in the grass and scratching his back against the main stems as he watched everyone set up.  
  
Whoah. It was so big! It looked like there were games, and food stands, and an area for dancing under beautifully craved Jack-o-lanterns that hung from trees. He whined and dug his paws into the ground, feeling so upset that he couldn't join in on the fun.  
  
The strong scent of a pureblood vampire suddenly filled the air, smelling much too close. Glanni's red eyes were shining bright as the sky darkened, arms crossed tightly over his black overcoat. His mouth was fixed in a sneer as he stared down at the werewolf through the bushes. "I thought I smelt trash."  
  
Sportacus whined as though he'd been stepped on, and scuttled back in shock. Th-that most certainly wasn't Robin.   
  
Was this his older brother? Was this the one their Alpha constantly warned him of?  
  
His blue eyes were locked on the red, as his defensive instincts kicked in. _“I'm not here to cause trouble with you.”_  
  
The vampire's frown only deepened. "Maybe not with me, but I don't know what you're intending to do with my little Robin. I don't exactly trust your kind."  
  
 _“I'm not intending on anything. I'm just here to watch the festival,”_ his fur ruffled up around his black fox shawl, and his teeth were bared in frustration.  
  
"I don't like how you've been getting your scent all over my brother. He's been coming home smelling like werewolf." His nose scrunched up, "Watch the festival if you want, but stay away from my brother. I'll be giving him similar instructions."  
  
Sportacus almost felt...indignant! Well, who fucking cared if he smelled like werewolf? It's not like they were doing anything _harmful_ to one another. If it weren't for Sportacus, Robin would have been sobbing on the floor for twenty minutes yesterday after falling out of that tree.  
  
He wanted to howl, but he relaxed himself like he'd done the other day on the Glæpur's porch. _"Okay. I'll do exactly as you would,"_ he chose his words carefully and sunk to the ground, eyes still locked on the old cryptic beast in front of him.  
  
This Glanni knew exactly what would happen if Robin killed the White Buck before he did, and he _still_ ordered him to do it. He didn't feel like giving this man the pleasure of telling the truth, so he simply offered him a statement and acted as though he agreed.  
  
Glanni grunted, "My senses are sharper than my brother's. I'll be watching you." He frowned deeper than before, turning around with a swish of his coat, heading back to the wine stand.  
  
Sportacus let himself growl now, and he thrashed around a bit to let out pent up anger. Stupid Glanni. Bloodsucker.  
  
Nasty demon man.  
  
His mind was flashing through thoughts quickly as he bat at the branches around him. He didn't know why this upset him so much. Just a few days ago he wanted to slit Robin's throat, but they had been mature enough to actually talk about their issues and create even the smallest bond.  
  
Now some old, pointy asshole was telling him he couldn't even see him? He gnawed on the bush's main branch, pretending it was Glanni's leg.  
—  
Robin was getting a similar talking to, his excited demeanor quickly vanishing. Growling out that it wasn't Glanni's business, he stormed off, just in time for things to get busy. The businessman didn't have much of a chance to come after him now, and didn't want to risk deterring the customers.   
  
Robin cursed and growled, kicking sticks and fallen leaves. Glanni was his older brother, not his god damn parent! Fuck him!  
  
Sportacus was still gnawing numbly at the branch when he saw a pair of long, dark legs walking away from the crowd. It wasn't Glanni, right? He sniffed the air. No! There was no strong scent of death and rotten eggs. It was Robin!   
  
His tail was wagging now, and he made a little _boof_ sound to get his attention.  
  
Robin stood still, looking up and spotting Sportacus. He hadn't noticed his scent in his fury. He crossed his arms, looking mighty pissed, "Glanni doesn't want us being near each other."  
  
 _“Yeah. I got a lecture. Er, a threat…"_ he crouched down a bit, _“Let's get out of here,”_ his tail began to waggle, _“Let's go have fun!”_  
  
Robin frowned, looking back at the festival, before turning back towards Sportacus. "I don't think Glanni would like that very much. I'm supposed to be helping tonight."  
  
Sportacus whined again, squeaking as his tail slowed down. “Well...if you _have_ to…” he rolled over, feeling a little embarrassed from his eagerness, _“Yeah. He'd be pretty angry if you left.”_  
  
Robin hesitantly walked up to Sportacus, scratching him behind the ear, "...enjoy watching the festival." He turned around with a defeated sigh, walking back to the wine table.  
  
Sportacus flopped back down after Robin left, and almost yelped to get his attention again. Aw...he didn't even get to give him his gift. He almost considered running to the Glæpur Mansion to pee on their grapes, but he didn't think Robin would benefit from that. Plus, he could never pee that much anyway.  
  
With a little, airy whine, he dejectedly made to leave the festival. There was no point in staying if Robin had to avoid him.   
  
Well, if they had to avoid each other then...then so be it.  
  
It's not like he was _that_ fun to hang out with. It's not like he _liked_ sleeping on his feet or anything. He peeked down at his fox shawl that he'd spent seven hours making for someone 'who wasn't that important' and slipped it off to hang from a bush before heading back to his cabin to sleep.  
—  
Robin dejectedly helped at the wine stand, and every once in a while went to grab a candied apple to eat. God...why was his brother such an ass? He frowned to himself as he sat in the back of the tent, licking the caramel. Sportacus...well, he could live without him if he had to. That's what he was supposed to be doing. They weren't friends. They'd met three times, and one wasn't even pleasant! None of them were pleasant...right? No, he was a werewolf, and everything had probably been all lies. Yes. Exactly.   
  
And yet…   
  
When the Glæpurs walked back home that evening after the festival, Robin couldn't help but notice a carefully made shawl hanging off a branch, which Sportacus' scent was coming off of. Glanni pulled him away, and told him not to think about it.   
  
But that was all he thought about as he laid awake in his own bed, a glass of blood in his hand that he'd barely touched. If Sportacus wasn't that important, then why couldn't he stop thinking about him?  
—  
The next day Sportacus occupied himself with mindless meat carving and packaging. He was lost in thought, wondering what sort of things Robin did while he was at home. Did he have repetitive, never-ending chores to do as well?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. In the door-frame stood their Alpha, Íþróttaálfurinn.  
   
"May I come in?"  
  
Sportacus nodded, "Of course. Please."  
  
The Alpha sat down across from him at the wooden table and watched as he scored the fat off of a rabbit carcass.  
  
"Sportacus, I'm sorry for this. I don't want you to think I'm punishing you because I don't like you. The Hunt is a very sacred thing."  
  
"What?" He was barely listening, "Oh...yeah. It's fine."  
  
"I just know that you can be easily distracted. Or tempted to make rash decisions. And the rules are in place to keep everyone in line. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, sir. It's...fine."  
  
That caught the Alpha's attention, and he could sense something was wrong. "What's ailing you, son?"  
  
The younger of the two smacked his knife down hard across the rabbit's thigh, "There's just someone I can't stop thinking about is all.”  
  
"Oh," Íþró leaned back with a voice indicating that he understood, "Is it Emilia? I thought you stopped seeing her back sometime in the 1300's?"  
  
"No. No. It's not Emilia."  
  
The Alpha nodded and twiddled his fingers in thought. "Well, I know that you're, aherm, heat is coming soon—“  
  
"Sir. It's not that. It's not the…Heat." He sighed and slid the remains of fat into a bucket to be turned into soap for later.  
  
The Alpha stood up again, clearing his throat as he came to a decision. "Sportacus, I revoke my punishment. Hunt with us tonight. Stephanie misses you so. We all do."  
  
Sportacus looked up from his bucket, a small smile gracing his face, "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Ah, come here." The Alpha pounced on him a bit and they rough-housed for a moment before Sportacus shooed him off with a laugh, "Sir, please. I have to get this fat to the larder."  
  
"Of course. Make some nice lavender soap! Edward has been begging for Lavender soap."  
  
Sportacus opened the backdoor and chuckled, "Promise."  
  
That night, after their transformation at 8:08, Sportacus stood with his pack as Íþróttaálfurinn announced that he was no longer under any penalties. Stephanie and Ziggy were absolutely ecstatic, and they wrestled and nipped at his ears before Emilia had to tell them to simmer down.  
  
After a collective howl they were off to the West in search of food.  
—  
It was the final night of the festival, and tonight the humans erected a statue of a vampire that they were going to burn. How...cute. No one in the Glæpur tent was comfortable tonight, but their main goal was to make money, so Glanni urged his family to sit through the offensive display. Robin didn't want to do such a thing. He walked back into the forest for a moment, hearing the howl of the wolves about to hunt. A smile found its way to his face out of no where, and he had a sudden urge to...no. No.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to pretend to be a werewolf. Instead of following his impulses, he walking around the forest, listening to the sounds with his arms crossed. He ended up finding himself at the tree Sportacus had placed the shawl on. He stared at it, studied it, smelt it...and then he took it and wrapped it around his shoulders. He hugged it around himself, sliding down with his back against the tree, watching the fire burn the fake vampire from a distance.  
—  
Sportacus' tongue hung out as the pack all targeted the single smell of a doe. Mmm. Maybe TWO doe's!  
  
It had only been a few days but he had nearly forgotten how nice it felt to hunt in a group. He looked to his right, where a larger, wiser-looking Edward ran next to him, and to his left at Emilia: a sleek, athletically built wolf who looked insatiably hungry.   
  
They eventually reached a grove where the deer were grazing, and it wasn't long before the pack was gnawing into their flesh. Sportacus observed how everyone ate.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn ate the creature with respect for the life that had been lost, Peggy swallowed like it was some contest, Edward made everything he did look pretentious and this was no different, and the cubs were just having difficulties pulling the leg apart. It was then that he looked to Emilia, who was tearing away at the heart and lungs of the creature.  
  
Sportacus gnawed at a thigh, and couldn't help but remember Íþró’s comment today about his “Heat.” He really didn't think Emilia would be willing to help him out again this year. And honestly, he wasn't all that excited by that idea, either!   
  
It was so very tedious. Just another nasty trick the elves liked to play on them every decade.  
Perverted little things.   
  
As he chewed his mind wandered to...  
  
Robin.  
  
Augh! No. It was most inappropriate to think of his Heat and Robin in the same string of thoughts. He shook his head and howled into the air to clear his mind.  
  
Sportacus' howl broke the vampire out of his wandering thoughts, and he turned to look into the forest. His heart was pounding, as if he'd gotten caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Guh...fuck. He stood up, shaking his head as he began to walk towards the wine tent. He looked back, then, towards the howl he'd heard. Then back at the wine tent. He was always told he didn't really have a scent, so...so if he joined Sportacus' pack...  
  
He bit his lip. He didn't know why, but he had an insatiable desire to be with that pack in this moment. To be with Sportacus. He didn't realize how hard he was clenching his fists, because his sharp nails were digging into his hands.  
  
And then he transformed into a wolf, the shawl tightly around his neck as he ran in the direction of the werewolves.  
  
The group's meal was interrupted by the sound of padded footsteps entering the grove. On the outskirts of the clearing stood a large, obsidian wolf with a shawl around it's neck. Nobody was really surprised.    
  
It wasn't unheard of for a lone werewolf to join them during hunts, especially with how piercing Sportacus' howls could be. Some Icelandic Werewolves were without a pack, but the howl of their kind could be hard to resist in the dead of night.    
  
The others continued to feast on their kill while their Alpha stepped forward to look the creature over. He sniffed him momentarily to make sure he was no threat to their party. He was a stranger after all. They couldn't allow a threat to join them on a hunt.   
  
Hrm...All he could smell was something like Sportacus on the shawl he was wearing, and perhaps a hint of candied apples. Their Alpha nodded to him and moved to finish his portion of the doe.  
  
Sportacus, however, knew exactly who this wolf was. With wide eyes, he dropped a pile of muscle from his mouth as Robin stepped forward to join them, and his fur was on end when he realized he was wearing the shawl he made him.  
  
 _“Robin, what are you doing here?”_  
  
 _“The humans erected something offensive. Put on a show of burning it.”_ He padded up close to Sportacus, sniffing the prey they caught. _“I just...had the sudden impulse to join you. I can't really explain the feeling I had.”_  
  
 _“Well, I'm the last person who could shame you for following impulses,”_ Sportacus ripped a chunk of his meat off and offered it to Robin, _“But...you must be very careful. This is a serious risk.”_ He looked around to his pack members, _‘"Does Glan—uh, does you-know-who know where you are?'_  
  
Robin ripped off a piece of meat gratefully, and his eyes flickered to where he came from. _“…No. He knew I left to escape the fire display, but he doesn't know I actually…left."_  
  
 _“Oh, you're treading on hot coals, there.”_ He sounded more impressed than worried, though. He even offered him the wolfish equivalent of a smirk before his eyes wandered to his neck, _“I, uh...I see you found your,”_ he snorted, _“Gift.”_  
  
 _“I knew it was yours the moment I caught your scent."_ Robin nudged his head, adjusting the shawl around his neck, _“Did you...make this?”_  
  
 _“Uh, yeah. No big deal,”_ he huffed, trying to act casual, _“I just wanted to give you a proper thanks for spending your money on me. Instead of just giving you a chunk of meat.”_  
  
Robin snorted, taking another bite of the carcass, and liking the blood around his mouth, _“Well...you didn't have to.”_ He scratched at his ear, _“It's very warm.”_  
  
 _“Well I just thought a terrible, dead, cold, heartless, demon beast could use a warm shawl…"_ he gave a low and humorous growl of a laugh and gnawed at a bone.  
  
 _“Wow. I'm so touched.”_ Robin huffed a laugh through his nose, flopping on the ground beside Sportacus and licking up the blood around the meat.  
  
Their Alpha let out a high pitched howl to signify that he smelled something else around the grove. _“There's a rabbit,”_ he informed them, _“Stephanie. Track it down. You wanted a rabbit, correct?”_  
  
The smaller wolf rolled over and jumped around Ziggy. _“Ziggy, Ziggy! Help me catch the rabbit!”_ The roly-poly wolf was laying stomach up on the ground, groaning.  
  
 _“Stephanie, I'm tiiiired.”_  
  
 _“Don't be lazy! Get up!”_ She rolled him over like a ball and continued to roll him towards the smell of the rabbit.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" a deep voice purred. "Two cute little cubs. You'd taste delicious if you weren't cursed." Red eyes shone bright within the dark of the forest, and a tall figure stepped out of the shadows in front of Stephanie and Ziggy, causing the cubs to freeze up in their position.   
  
Robin's breath hitched, and he buried his muzzle under his paws, _“Shit.”_  
  
The pack had been alerted far too late of the vampire's entrance to the grove, but they all stood on edge now that he was in their sight. The scent of their prey's blood must have distracted them from the smell of the undead.   
  
Emilia grabbed the cubs by their tails to pull them backwards into safety, and Ziggy crawled beneath her in fear. Sportacus was standing near Robin, his paw touching the other's involuntarily.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn, the usually calm and collected leader, looked absolutely enraged. His pupils were slit so thin that you'd swear he was all Iris, and his fur looked tussled and sharp. _“You get your disgusting, diseased body OFF of our hunting grounds, Glæpur!”_  
  
"Oh, shove off, Scheving. I'm not here to cause trouble, for once." He sauntered up to the group, arms crossed. "I'm here for my little brother, who doesn't seem to know how to do what he's told." He frowned straight at the dark wolf, whose red eyes flickered downward, curling into himself. He made no move to get up, however.  
  
 _“W-what?”_ Íþró’s pupils grew to their normal size in his shock. He walked over to the creature and sniffed at him again in disbelief, _“This can't be a—Stranger! Reveal yourself!”_  
  
Robin sighed heavily, and transformed back into his usual form. He kept his eyes on the ground, and Glanni walked up to him. "Get up. The fire display is over and we need to pack up our tent. We're going home."  
  
"I don't want to go home tonight," Robin hissed out in a whisper.  
  
The pack backed away from the newly revealed vampire, and Stephanie and Ziggy recognized him as the man who’d bought them candies today. The group whimpered and growled in their confusion, some digging into the ground.  
  
Sportacus was nervous, and he didn't expect anything like this to happen tonight. He especially wasn't ready for Robin to deliberately disobey his brother.   
  
_“What sick trick is this?!”_ The Alpha snarled and stood tall, _“Why can't we smell this demon? Why have you brought him here? Were you to sneak in and eat our cubs??”_ He rushed forward as though he were about to tackle Robin, but in a rush of terror, Sportacus stood in the way,  
  
 _“No, s-sir. He's...he's my friend! Robin is my friend!!”_  
  
"Vampires don't make friends, you silly, dumb dog," Glanni ground out. "Robin. Stand."   
  
The vampire in question was looking at Sportacus in shock and confusion, then to the Alpha who had almost attacked him, and then up to Glanni, who was standing over him.   
  
"But what if—“  
  
"It would be best for everyone here if you _didn't_ interact with werewolves. Now stand up and follow me home. I'll kill you if you don't."  
  
"You won't kill me!" Robin scoffed, but he did stand up so he could be at eye level with his brother, "That's an empty threat, and you know it!"   
  
The elder vampire didn't say anything in response to that, sneering and crossing his arms tighter. "...you don't need to make friends. Especially not with their kind. You have family."   
  
Robin clutched to the fox shawl around his shoulders, and backed away slightly, not knowing what to say as his lips twitched nervously.  
  
The Alpha growled this entire time, taking in all of this new information and turning back to his underling. _“I told you to stay away from them, Sportacus. What have you been doing behind the Pack's back?”_  
  
 _“I-I've just been speaking to him. We haven't done anything wrong. Why...why can't I just spend time with whomever I please?”_  
  
 _“Because they're not PEOPLE, Sportacus!”_ The Alpha shrieked, _"They kill with no remorse! They take and drain the life from the most innocent of creatures for FUN! For kicks! For sick arousal!”_  
  
 _“W-well, so do you!!”_ The wolf found himself shouting back, “ _That's why we're under this curse in the first place, y-you hypocrite! Stop blaming your mistakes on everyone else! This is all because of YOU!”_  
  
A howl.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn rushed his underling and bit down on his neck, causing Sportacus to yelp and growl. He was just about to lash back when the eldest wolf Edward pulled them apart.  
  
 _“Íþró…"_ he was panting, looking so very disappointed, _“Sportacus. Please...Please, the cubs don't need to see this. Please.”_  
  
The Alpha huffed and caught his breath before raising a head to his underling with the most resentful expression possible.   
  
_“Get out of here.”_  
  
The pureblood was distracted from his brother with the fighting that ensued, watching with a wicked grin that he hid behind his hand. What? He couldn't help but be intrigued by their argument. But in his distraction, he missed Robin leaving his side. The moment the Alpha commanded Sportacus to leave, Robin grabbed the werewolf, and teleported off with him to some other part of the forest.   
  
Glanni cursed loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Sportacus take a breather before trekking back to the Glæpur mansion.

Sportacus vomited from both the excitement of the fight as well as his first time teleporting. It wasn't pretty, and consisted mainly of the buck he'd just eaten. Oh gods. What had just happened? He whipped his head around, looking for signs of the others, when his eyes locked on Robin standing there in human form.  
  
 _“What...Where are we??”_  
  
Robin breathed heavily, skin clammier than usual and eyes gone wild. "I'm not...sure...I moved without thinking." He let go of Sportacus, sitting down and burying his face in his hands.  
  
The woods were dead silent, not even the sound of bugs or birds could be heard in this dark abyss. _“I can't believe we...actually just did that,”_ the wolf sat down next to him, _“Did you really just disobey your brother for…me?"_  
  
"No," the vampire responded immediately. His tone was disbelieving and insincere. He was silent for a moment before placing a hand on Sportacus' back, balling his hand up in his fur. "Will you be okay? Your Alpha bit you pretty hard..."  
  
 _“Yeah…"_ he tried and failed to lick at his wound, _“The fact that he did that hurts more than any physical wound ever could.”_  
  
"I'm sorry," Robin whispered, petting his back. He morphed into a wolf, and then moved to the other side of Sportacus to lick his wound, since the werewolf could not.  
  
The two of them laid on the ground in silence, both just taking a moment to register everything that had just happened. Sportacus was thankful for Robin's assistance, and placed a paw on the other's forearm to communicate that.  
  
 _“This is my fault,”_ Robin whimpered softly, looking at the other wolf with guilty, red eyes. _“I shouldn't have come to join you. I shouldn't have followed that impulse. Not when Glanni's been so aware of us speaking.”_  
  
Sportacus shook his back to air out his matted fur before laying back down to give him comforting pets with his own paw. _“It wasn't just you. I stayed around...even when your brother told me to bugger off.”_  
  
 _“Like I said. The universe has it out for us.”_ He snorted out a bit of laughter, giving Sportacus' wound once last lick before settling his head down in his paws. _“It seems to think we're not enemies.”_  
  
 _“You know, I don't really believe all that 'universe' crap,”_ the werewolf laid his head down in a similar manner, _“If anything, it's just a gaggle of stubborn elves who find our lives entertaining.”_  
  
 _“I suppose it must be,”_ the black wolf through his nose, _“Damn elves.”_ He closed his eyes, resting beside the other.  
  
Sportacus practically snuggled up to him, their fur mingling together under the shade of an apple tree. _“I—I feel bad for what I said to my Alpha. He didn't deserve that harshness. It was so long ago…"_  
  
 _“But its true, isn't it?”_ Robin cracked one eye open to look at the other. _“There's a reason you're all like this in the first place.”_  
  
 _“Yes...it's true,”_ he sighed, _“He was young, and cruel, and stupid. Even I cannot believe he used to be so vicious.”_ He snuggled up closer to him, _“I'm sure your 'brother' was around during that time. I do wonder if he's ever told you what caused this Hex?”_  
  
Robin shoved his head under Sportacus' muzzle, laying his head down on the other's paws. _“Not in full. I'm not sure. He said Íþróttaálfurinn used to be a foolish hunter. He killed for game. For fun. And that the hidden folk didn't like that.”_  
  
 _“That's correct, but not the full truth. Back in the 400's when the Norse were exploring this land, Íþró was about 19 years old. He was strong, and cocky, and foolish. He did a lot more than exploring,”_ He squinted his eyes as he tried to recall all that Edward had told him, _"He liked to take things...collect them. He's always had a fascination with preservation. Taxidermy, to be precise. Everything was stuffed and mounted: Rabbits, deer, wolves.”_ He shivered, _“And elves. He hunted elves, Robin.”_  
  
The vampire pulled his head back, staring at Sportacus, _“He...hunted elves?”_ He stared a moment longer. _“...damn. I mean. I guess that is a pretty good reason for putting a Hex like this on someone. But it had to be the whole clan?”_  
  
 _“He hunted their family,”_ Sportacus shrugged a little, _“I guess the elves found it fit to dish out the same amount of punishment on his clan...Then I guess some time around then, he ran into your brother, and it just got worse.”_  
  
 _“Gods, that’s...terrible."_ He laid his head back down on Sportacus' paws. _"I'm sorry you had to be related to that guy.”_  
  
 _“He's changed, though. He's had over a thousand years to change,”_ he yawned very softly, _“That's why I feel so terrible for bringing it up.”_  
  
 _“I guess so.”_ Robin took in a deep breath, burying his nose in the fur of Sportacus' front legs, eyes closing once more.  
  
A moment of silence, and then Sportacus brought up the elephant in the room. _“Your brother...he said something about killing you?”_  
  
Robin sighed, _"Coven leaders have control over the life and death of their underlings. He didn't mean it, though. It really was an empty threat."_ He blew some air into Sportacus' fur, _"We've been together too long."_  
  
 _“Living with someone for a few centuries sure can get tiresome,”_ he admitted and shook a little after Robin blew into his fur, _“That tickles. You stop that.”_  
  
 _“What? This?”_ Robin shot a wolfy grin Sportacus' way before blowing more air out of his nose into his fur.  
  
The wolf wriggled and nipped at him softly to get him to stop, _“If you keep doing that, I won't mind you turning to dust in the morning!”_ He blew some air back onto him, _“Speaking of which...we should find better shelter than this tree.”_  
  
Robin swallowed, sitting up slowly, _“…right."_ He stood up on all fours, shaking his fur with a sigh. He wished he could go home for a parasol, but he was a little afraid of Glanni's fury at the moment.  
  
 _“Maybe we could sleep behind a shop in town? Their rubbish bins could work as a tiny house. It'll smell bad but at least it's out of the light? Or we can search for an empty, abandoned building. Most of those places are crack dens, though. But we should get out of this forest for now.”_ Sportacus shook himself awake and looked to the West, _“I have to admit, uhm...I've never been on my own like this.”_  
  
Robin morphed back to human form, and he pushed back his hair, readjusting his waistcoat, the shawl still around his shoulders. "I think I know where we can go. It'll be...it'll be fine." He gave Sportacus' head a hesitant pat. "When we get where we're going, just play along."   
  
He motioned for the wolf to follow, and they headed towards the town. It was really late, so he honestly wasn't sure if anyone would be up after the huge party, but he had to try. They were carefully quiet as they approached a small building which lay behind the line of shops, all closed for the night. He rapped on the wooden door three times, and waited anxiously, until the door opened. It was the candy-shop keeper, a candle in hand. When he saw Sportacus, he was about to gasp until Robin covered up his mouth quickly.   
  
"Mr. Zweetz. We need a place to stay tonight." He took his hand away slowly, and the man calmed only slightly.   
  
"This...is that a wolf...?"  
  
"He's trained. He's a good boy. He's not wild." He gave Sportacus' head a few pets, "Sit, boy."  
  
It didn't take Sportacus long at all to understand what he must do, so he sat himself down with an adorably dumb smile to come off as endearing. He tilted his head and gave Robin's hand a few licks for good measure.  
  
"Good boy. Very good boy." He rubbed Sportacus' face affectionately, and Mr. Zweetz very visibly calmed down.   
  
"I'm not sure what happened, but you both can most definitely come in. You should wash up your companion there. I'll get a bucket of water while you head upstairs." The man disappeared into the home, and Robin had Sportacus follow him up to the guest room.  
  
 _“Oh gods, we're covered in deer blood aren't we?”_ Sportacus struggled slightly to climb up the stairs on all fours, _“How do we explain that?”_  
  
"Well, hopefully he doesn't ask." He opened the door to an empty room, save for a neatly made bed that hadn't been used for a while, and a desk and chair. Robin took off the shawl and his waistcoat, setting him over the chair before taking off his shoes. 

Mr. Zweetz knocked softly on the door, holding a water bucket and a few towels. "Here you go. Get cleaned up, alright? I'm going to head back to bed, but I'll see you in the morning. I'll need to explain this wolf situation to my wife." He chuckled, smiling tiredly before bidding them goodnight, closing the door on them.  
  
Sportacus hopped around excitedly, his claws scraping over the wood of the floor as he pranced around. " _I didn't know you were so close to the Sweet Shop keeper! He's willing to let you sleep here just like that? What's the story?”_  
  
"Stop hopping around like that!" Robin hissed under his breath. "We're guests! Calm down!" He pushed Sportacus to sit on the floor, and he rolled up his sleeves and the bottoms of his pants before getting a towel wet and beginning to wash the werewolf down. "He's known me a bit longer than any human really should. I've been coming to the sweet shop since its debut 15 years ago." He scrubbed out some dried blood from the sandy brown fur. "He says he's jealous that I haven't seemed to age in such an amount of time. Someday in a few years, I'm either going to have to tell him the truth, or I'm going to just have to disappear from his life."  
  
Sportacus sat himself down with a huff, struggling to stay still under Robin's sudsy hands. He boofed and panted as he was scrubbed at, and he had to squint when the water washed over his eyes. _“You know how dangerous it is to reveal yourself to a human. He does seem kind, though. And he makes some ironically delicious Full Moon tarts.”_  
  
"He's much too kind for his own good." He started washing Sportacus' belly, grimacing when some of the soapy water got on his own clothing. "Which...will make me miss him, in a way. It's always hard when the humans start questioning us. Sometimes we have to hide away for years from our own town."  
  
The werewolf’s leg kicked out as Robin washed his belly, as it felt like he was being pet. _“That's why Íþróttaálfurinn has had us all living out in the woods. Human interaction was at the bare minimum, and if we were ever questioned? My Uncle Edward is an absolute genius. He was always able to get us out of tricky situations.”_  
  
"That's good to hear," Robin chuckled a little. After Sportacus was all washed up, he dried him off with a clean towel.  
  
 _“Guess he couldn't get me out of trouble TODAY, though…"_ he sighed and shook the dampness from his fur, _“I can't avoid them forever. I must see those cubs again. My little Stephanie…"_ he pawed at the crystal necklace around his chest.  
  
Robin sat back on the floor with a sigh, "We'll figure something out. We'll stay here for the night, and think of something tomorrow."  
  
 _“I've never had a proper sleepover before,”_ Sportacus chuckled and jumped onto the bed to knead at the sheets and curl up, _"I apologize for when the clock hits 8:08. I'm not exactly a, heh, morning person.”_  
  
"Neither am I." Robin pulled himself up, taking off his belt and setting it aside before sliding into bed. “I'm not much of an any-time-of-day kind of person, though."  
  
 _“You're not much of a PERSON,”_ he joked and tried to stuff his muzzle under the blanket so he could wiggle underneath.  
  
"I think I'm more of a person than YOU right now." He chuckled a bit, shuffling under the covers to get comfortable, making use of the other pillow.  
  
 _“Touche. Touche,”_ he wiggled around a bit before finding the perfect spot, _“Ah. Goodnight, Robin. Let's see how this all goes.”_  
  
"Mm. Yeah. Night, Sportasleep." He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. Even if he couldn't sleep, he would at least rest his eyes for a bit.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning started off painfully awkward. The suffering groans of Sportacus’ transformation worried Mr. Zweetz, and the poor man opened the bedroom door to see not a man and a dog, but two men, one of whom was completely naked. Robin couldn’t have been more grateful for the kindness of the sweet man and his wife, because, despite their assumptions, they were very accepting.   
  
The mood was heavy over the breakfast table, however, until Mrs. Zweetz set blueberry hotcakes in front of the three men, and all was at peace again. The husband went off to open his sweet shop for the day, and after cleaning up and getting a clean bandage for the werewolf’s open wound, Robin and Sportacus left the home, a borrowed umbrella in the vampire’s hand. Thankfully it was a gloomy, cold Autumn day, so the vampire wouldn't have to worry too much about burning if his umbrella was askew.  
  
"What's the plan, Fangy Man?"  
  
Robin's hand tightened around the umbrella, "...well. I think I need to go apologize to my family. I was acting like a child yesterday."  
  
"O-oh," Sportacus's excited expression faltered, and the spring in his step most certainly disappeared, "You, uhm...you'll be going back home to them, then. I see."  
  
"You're coming with me, dummy." Robin turned a bit to look at the werewolf, stopping in his tracks. "I might be apologizing to them, but I'm not backing down from defending you." He looked away, "You called me your friend..."  
  
Sportacus's heart felt like it burst into a million little birds and began fluttering about in his ribcage. "Because...you are my friend!" He smiled again, feeling warm and jovial, "Are...are you sure it's wise of me to even go near that Mansion? After everything that happened last night?"  
  
"I can take on my brother, Sportacus. Trust me." He gave the werewolf a smile that betrayed his nervousness, his nose twitching a little. His hand gripped the umbrella tightly as he took a deep breath, "Come on. Let's go." He began walking in the direction of the forest, to the east.  
  
Sportacus had to hand it to Robin: He sure had guts. Well, figuratively. He wasn't sure if Vampires actually had any guts?? Did they??   
Sport was nowhere near brave enough to confront his pack after all that. Gods, he had no clue when (if ever) Íþróttaálfurinn would forgive him. He'd said such terrible things...At this rate, he'd be alone for both the Full Moon _and_ his Heat, which seemed like a terribly unpleasant thing to think about.   
  
He blushed at the thought of Robin being present for his Heat.   
  
Being mistaken for having sex was one thing. The vampire being around to witness that very real, sexually-charged, embarrassing display was another.  
  
Robin had his mind elsewhere. He was a bit terrified of what he was about to find when he got home. He was betting on a VERY pissed off Glanni, and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation.   
  
He would probably respond just as angrily. He knew his brother wanted the best for him, but sometimes it would just come off so...so terrible! It was infuriating. And Sportacus wasn't as bad as Glanni claimed werewolves were. A vampire and a werewolf could be...friends, right? Having only your family to call your “friends” just got so old....  
  
As they reached the mansion, Robin sucked in a breath. Glanni's scent was strong. He was waiting for them.   
  
Hesitantly, the vampire peeked around a tree, and the moment Glanni spotted him, the elder ran over to him, tackling him in a hug. That was NOT what Robin had been expecting, at all.   
  
"Holy mother of _fuck_ , Robin! I wasn't expecting you to be gone the whole night! I thought you went off to drown yourself again!!" He pulled the younger close to his chest, showing a lot more raw emotion than he normally would.  
  
Sportacus was feeling a plethora of emotions himself right now. A small part of him was afraid this wasn't genuine, but after seeing just how tightly the elder hugged Robin, that worry was brushed off.  
  
He may have also been a bit jealous. Sportacus doubted he'd be met with that amount of compassion if he came running home the next day. He also just felt like he was intruding on a tender moment, meant only for them.   
  
Footsteps were heard, and Sportacus smelled the presence of four others. Three men came rushing towards them, falling over each other in their rush to get there.   
  
"Robbie! Holy hell, you're alive!”   
  
A small bat with a purple ribbon tied around its ankle flapped down to the scene as well, and quickly transformed into a small, pale girl with red, generously applied blush on the apples of her cheeks. She said nothing, but looked happy to see that Robin was back.  
  
"H-hey guys. Sorry I worried you..." that last part was muffled as Robin’s face was pressed into his older brother's chest, the rest of his family coming in to smother him in hugs. 

The elder vampire held him tightly, his voice wracked with emotion, "I'm sorry I've been so harsh. I didn't want you to get hurt..." there was a break in his voice, and he tilted his head to look up at Sportacus. "So you're here too..."  
  
Sportacus flinched and stepped back a bit, feeling alone and alien on this lawn. "I-I'm...I'm sorry. I should go. I should really go."  
  
Glanni sniffed, composing himself as he still held an arm around Robin. The younger vampire stared at his brother pleadingly, but his piercing eyes were trained on Sportacus. “No. You're staying. Knowing Íþró, he's still going to be angry for a couple more days, and I won't have you being alone during the Full Moon." He nodded his head in the direction of the mansion, and the rest of the family were beginning to head inside, all giving Sportacus accepting, if not a bit worried, looks. Robin stood beside Glanni, looking between him and the werewolf.  
  
"Wh-what?" He hated to think the worst of people, but he couldn't help but think he'd be hastily torn to pieces once he entered that mansion. "I-I don't...My stench, my family. I'm such an offense to you. You'd really have me stay within your home?"  
  
"I hate your fucking Alpha." Glanni clenched his first. "You're not your Alpha. You're," his eyes flickered to Robin, "my brother's _friend_."  
  
Sportacus flinched at the mention of Íþróttaálfurinn. Thinking about him had him feeling anxious and sick. Their Alpha really wasn't a bad guy anymore. He was hot headed, and made some terrible decisions in the past but...he wasn't evil.   
  
However, he didn't blame Glanni for hating him. He knew there had to be a story behind it. He just…didn’t know what it was. It...had to be for a good reason.   
  
For the first time since they had met Sportacus, offered the pureblood a timid smile. "May I come inside?"  
  
Glanni certainly did not smile back. The little twitch of his mouth was _not_ happiness, or relief. "You may." He turned around, letting go of his brother and walking back into the mansion. Robin turned to give Sportacus a little smile, walking beside him towards the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When researching the subject, I found that vampires will not die, but will be in a death-like state if they are drowned, or placed under running water. They will continue in that state until pulled out of the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Moon is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long boi.

"Your house is an absolute dream," Sportacus said aloud after the vampire family went to bed, "Or...nightmare. You know. Considering." He gestured to Robin's being.  
  
The insomniac vampire snorted, "Thanks. We had this place built back in 1609, if I remember correctly. Then we just kept adding things around the place to make it homey." He slouched down in his chair, "Can't tell you that there's much to do around here, especially with everyone else going to bed. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you right now that this is the farthest thing from home that I could imagine," he sat himself down on one of the chairs and rubbed his arm, "There's not a single scratch mark on the floor!"  
  
"Yeah. Let's try to keep it that way, too." Robin shifted to have one leg over the side of the chair, twisting himself in uncomfortable-looking positions in an attempt to get comfy. "The full moon is...well it's tonight, isn't it?"  
  
Sportacus looked downcast, and rubbed at his wrist with a nervous air. "R-Robin, I don't know if you want me in the house for that. And-and if you do, you NEED to lock me in a room. I wasn't prepared to be away from my pack. We usually spend the day making sure we're all tied up."  
  
"It'll be okay. Once it gets closer for your time to change, we'll tie you up nice and tight outside, okay? And if you're worried about what you might do, don't be. Werewolves aren't the only creatures to be affected by the full moon." His eyes gleamed red as he looked towards Sportacus, "It's also the night vampires are at their strongest.”  
  
That sent an odd shiver up Sportacus's spine, and he couldn't look at those red eyes for very long. "It's embarrassing, really. I've nearly bitten Stephanie's head off in that form. I absolutely hate that lack of control," he gulped and stuttered a bit before finally looking back up at him, "What do vampires do…at their strongest?"  
  
"Don't look so scared," Robin sent an amused smile Sportacus' way. "In days past, we would hunt human prey." He rubbed at his wrists, "The extra strength and speed we attain on the full moon is ideal for collecting blood, so we don't have to hunt as much on regular nights, but also for profit. We collect the blood in 'wine bottles,’ and make a special kind of...wine to sell off to other vampires. It's all about business in our coven."  
  
"You won't try to take any Black Market werewolf blood from me while I'm in 'savage' mode, will you?" He was half joking as he asked this, rubbing his neck with a gulp.  
  
"You probably wouldn't remember it if I did," Robin sent the other creature a smirk, placing his other leg over the arm of the chair and crossing both. He was really enjoying making this werewolf squirm.  
  
"Mmm. I don't think you'd like it," he scrunched up his nose, "I'm gamey. I smell like dirt and spit. Terribly bitter...Plus," Sportacus chuckled just a bit and ran a hand through his hair, "Now wouldn't biting me be just a little too homoerotic for you? You did seem quite, hehe, flustered this morning."  
  
Robin choked, sitting upright in his chair, "Y-you shut your fucking mouth. It's not every day that a fully naked man...wolf...thing! is just...there. Sweating. Breathing heavily. In bed with me!" He covered his face with his hand, turning away with his mouth twitching in a sneer, "I wasn't planning on drinking your gross werewolf blood anyways."  
  
"Of course you weren't," Sportacus was the one to smirk now, happy to have the upper hand in this conversation. "Hey, uhm..." he was chuckling in remembrance of something,  "The day we met. When you bit the deer. You...you made this joke. You said, 'I never thought I'd be a bottom,’ or something like that," he laughed again with a masculine stance on the couch, "I don't know. I thought it was funny."  
  
There was a snort from Robin, and the vampire lowered his hand, turning his head a bit to look at Sportacus. "Did you now? I was just being cocky."  
  
"I figured. The idea of you being a top is what was so funny," he landed the joke with a large snort and slapped his hands on the couch's cushions.  
  
That joke earned Sportacus a harshly-thrown cushion to the head, and a shocked, angry, and yet highly amused expression on Robin's own face. "Oh, so now YOU'RE the cocky one, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" He shrugged with forced casualness as he caught the pillow. He almost gagged on his laughter, "I've lived far too long to NOT be."  
  
Robin released a loud snort, which gave way to an onslaught of giggles. "I can't fucking believe this. I've let a piece of shit werewolf into my home."  
  
"Technically your brother did. Blame him," Sportacus rolled over so his head was hanging upside down from the couch, "...It doesn't smell as bad here as I imagined it would."  
  
"That's true. I should've had him tell you to fuck off." He slumped down in his chair after stifling a few more giggles, "What did you think it was gonna smell like?"  
  
"Old blood. Dying flowers. Rotting flesh. Ridiculous amounts of cologne," he sniffed the air, "But now I know it's just the cologne."  
  
Robin smirked a little, "I know Glanni will have a real pungent scent when he's pissed off. The boys hardly ever smell that bad. Ella almost has a sickly-sweet smell sometimes. She's a silly little trickster." He smiled fondly at that.  
  
"I can't believe that...you were all kind enough to allow a werewolf to sleep in your own home," Sportacus rubbed his arm hard over the oversized shirt he'd been gifted with, "I think my Alpha has your brother pegged all wrong.”  
  
"I wouldn't say that," he shrugged a little, rubbing his wrist idly, "I don't really know what all went on between them. Glanni tells me only little details, never the full story. When he found me, they already hated each other...so...I don't know."  
  
"And I wonder if what my brother tells me is the full truth. Years can change stories. And years can change people.” Sportacus made an uncomfortable sound as the grandfather clock hit noon. As the hours passed today, his blood would boil and thin until the final transformation at 8:08. It was the like contractions felt before birth. He held his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as the feeling passed.  
  
Robin watched Sportacus worriedly, fingers twitching as he registered the discomfort on the werewolf's face. "Are you...going to be okay? Does it always hurt this much?"   
  
Stupid. It would probably hurt a lot less if he hadn't fucked up the Buck ritual.  
  
"It's...uhm, no. No, I'm not used to it hurting this badly. I'll try my best to stay strong and not make faces though,” Sportacus mentally chastised himself, "I can't complain and whine. I have to ride through this. That's our kind's way."  
  
"...you don't have to force yourself to not complain. You have every right to complain." The nervous rubbing of his wrist returned, and his red eyes were downcast, "Its my fault that it hurts so much this time."  
  
"You're my friend now. So I don't want you to feel bad but...yes. It is because of the debacle with the White Buck." Sportacus’ stomach relaxed and he was well enough to lay himself normally across the couch, "I think the day after the Full Moon will be almost orgasmic."  
  
"Mm," Robin managed a small smile at Sportacus' words, but he didn't say anything more. He stared at his wrist, which was a bit red now from his constant rubbing. "...There's...there has to be a way to convince the elves to take away your pain this year, right? They have to know that this wasn't your fault, right?"  
  
"It doesn't work like that," the werewolf chuckled pitifully at Robin's almost sweet ignorance, "Trust me. This isn't the first time this has happened. We've tried it all before. But the elves are tricky bastards. You will NEVER find them if you go looking for them. I've only seen one once," he curled himself up and stared into the fire with sad eyes, "Have you ever seen an elf, Robin?"  
  
"I can't say I have." His whole figure deflated, resting his cheek in his hand. "Glanni says they're cruel little creatures. They do whatever they want, because they can. Of course he agrees with the punishment they gave your Alpha, but other than that, he holds nothing but contempt for them."  
  
"I used to have nightmares about them. I saw one once when I was very, very young. Probably only a couple hundred years old. They would stare at me outside the windows. Or maybe that was only a dream.” He looked very puppy-like right now as he curled up on the couch, "They sing these scary songs in a language I'll never understand."  
  
Robin shivered at the thought, bringing his legs up and crossing them on the chair. "I hope to never encounter one, then. From everything I've heard, they sound terrifying."  
  
"Not any more terrifying than your undead ass," Sportacus joked to lighten the mood a bit, feeling snug and warm by this fireplace, "Hey uhm...I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight so...would it be okay if I nap? I'd like some rest before you chain me up out back."  
  
"That's fine," Robin waved him off, leaning his head back in the chair, "I'll be here and awake when you wake up. Nap as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you,” he gave him the softest of growls before snuggling down into the cushions to rest. It took him a bit, but eventually Sportacus drifted off to sleep, and he would twitch every so often as the clock drew nearer to 8:08.  
  
Robin watched Sportacus as he fell asleep. He counted every twitch, and replayed it in his mind another time. And again. And again. If he stopped twitching, he began to count the hairs on his head, until he twitched once more, and then the cycle repeated. This pattern started unconsciously, but even once he became aware of it, it's not like he could just stop. Usually he'd find himself counting steps, or the floorboards, sometimes silently, or under his breath. He would do it until satisfied, or if someone or some thing took him away from his thoughts, but even then, it was hard to stop. Nothing was interrupting him now, so he continued examining Sportacus and counting his attributes, until Glanni came down the stairs from a restful sleep.   
  
His older brother came up and pressed a kiss to Robin's forehead, calming his unknowingly tense body. The younger vampire closed his eyes as the long fingers of his brother ran through his dark hair soothingly, rubbing into his scalp.   
  
"Good evening, little Robin," he finally whispered, and a whimper left the younger's lips as Glanni pulled his hands away. "Would you like a slice of pumpkin pie?" That received a short nod, and his brother smiled softly before heading into the kitchen to retrieve his slice.  
  
There was a clatter from upstairs, and Robin's three younger brothers came sliding down the banister one after the other until they all landed in a pile in the living area.  
  
"We smelled pie!" Bobbie rolled himself away from the mess of gangly limbs and licked his lips, "You can't keep that from us Glanni!"   
  
The other two stood up now, and Tobbie looked over to the sleeping werewolf with a sniff, "So he'll be going all wild tonight? Don't let him near our room. It's already a mess.” Flobbie chuckled to himself at that.   
  
Robin rubbed his eyes, smiling a bit at his younger brothers as he slowly stood up from the chair. "He's going to be tied up outside tonight, so I don't think you need to worry about that." He yawned, pushing in front of his brothers to get the first slice from Glanni, and he leaned on the counter as he began to lazily eat it.   
  
"Good. Because I don't need a full-fledged, out of control werewolf stinking up my mansion," Glanni huffed, cutting slices for the rest of the family. "Boys. Is Ella up yet?"  
  
"If she is, she’s not in her room," Tobbie used his hips to bounce his other two siblings out of the way, "I think she's-Ahch!"  
  
A bat came flying down the staircase and over the brothers’ heads. It stole Tobbie's slice of pie before hanging upside down from the ceiling with a small smirk.  
  
"That's my girl!" Glanni cackled, smiling up at the small bat hanging from the ceiling. Robin about choked on his pie as he giggled and snorted.  
  
"Ella, if you keep doing that, I'm going to have a heart attack!" Tobbie huffed and waited for his pie a little impatiently now, but this time Bobbie was the one to push him out of the way, "Brother Tobbie, you HAVE no heart."  
  
"Having a heart is so out of style," Glanni purred, sending a smirk Tobbie's way as he handed Bobbie a slice of pie, and then another to Flobbie. He handed a slice to the final brother, and the family gathered to sit at the table together. Glanni set an extra slice in front of Robin, who was already almost done with his first slice, with a little pat on his head, before he pulled out a specifically labeled wine bottle, pouring a glass for every family member before sitting down himself.  
  
Ella flew down to the ground and transformed back into a human right before touching the floor. "Father, it's the Full Moon out tonight," she finally spoke up with a delicate, almost eerie voice, "I want to hunt." She may have been the youngest, but she was also the most traditional of the bunch. Nobody enjoyed seducing and collecting blood more than she, and this new tradition of animal's blood and old bottled concoctions was tiresome for her.  
  
Glanni pushed a strand of hair out of Ella's face with a smile, "Of course we will hunt tonight. It's tradition." He turned to look at Robin, who was sipping at his glass, "Do you plan to join us tonight? Or..."  
  
The younger vampire looked up, and then looked down, swirling his bloody wine around a bit, "Um. I might not. I think I should stay here just to make sure everything is okay with Sportacus."   
  
"If you must," he sighed and sat back, "I would hate for him to somehow release himself from his binds and wreak havoc to our home."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when big brother Robbie passes up a hunt for a meaty ball of fur," Bobbie teased with his mouth full of pie.  
  
"You'll be tying him up?" Ella was looking demurely into her glass, "That's pretty erotic."  
  
Robin sputtered, "E-Ella!"   
  
"She's almost 200 years old, dear. She has a right to say such things," Glanni chuckled with a raised brow.  
   
"Still!" Robin could feel his cheeks light up, and he hid his face behind his glass.  
  
"You HAVE been acting pretty...HUMAN around the thing-" Flobbie flicked Bobbie in the ear, "Around Sportacus," he corrected himself, "One does wonder if you fancy more in him than a simple friendship."  
  
"I am NOT acting human!" Robbie hissed out, "He's just not terrible, that's all. And I feel...guilty. I don't know about the rest of his clan, but HE certainly doesn't deserve the pain he's getting from my mistake." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Robin. You can't blame this on yourself. Have you been blaming this on yourself this whole time?" When Glanni didn't receive a reply, he sighed and rubbed his temples, "Robin, it was my fault, not yours. I TOLD you to get that blood. I didn't think it was going to lead you to actually having some kind of...connection to this werewolf. But now that we're here, I'm sorry."   
  
Robin grunted in response, staring down at his wine glass.  
  
Sportacus was awake now, but he was trying his best not to eavesdrop. He didn't want to awkwardly sit up and disrupt their meal, so he laid there pretending to sleep. It was nearly 7:00 in the evening, and his body was trembling and sweaty from the waves of blood thinning he'd experienced while asleep.  
  
He heard Robin's confession of feeling guilty, as well as all those little comments about him acting human. Sportacus couldn't help but feel bad himself for Robin's guilt.  
  
Ella finished up her glass and sniffed the air. "It's awake."  
  
Robin blinked and looked up at the clock. Ah. He drank the last of his wine, getting up from the table to wash out his glass and plate. "I should get him ready for tonight," he pretty much mumbled out, sending a glance to his family before heading out to the living room to help Sportacus up.   
  
Glanni sighed and rested his cheek in his hand.  
  
"Well, if we're hunting, then I should dress to impress tonight!" Tobbie rubbed his hands and began heading upstairs to change.  
  
"What are you impressing?" Bobbie pushed past him, "A pile of leaves?"  
  
A scoff. "Perhaps a nice young lady with a delicate neck and perfectly pronounced veins.”  
  
"Yeah. Varicose veins. Because that lady would have to be senile!" The three men squabbled and rough housed all the way into their room.  
  
Sportacus continued to lay on the couch even after Ella caught him eavesdropping, and slightly shifted when Robin came to assist him.  
  
"Come on, Sportasweat. Get up." Robin offered the werewolf his hand, helping him up to take him outside as the sun was low in the sky.  
  
Sportacus looked nervous as hell as the vampire brought him outside. This would be his first Full Moon away from home and it honestly felt like a death sentence.   
  
What if he came to in the morning surrounded by carcasses? Covered in the vampire blood? In the middle of nowhere with a baby in his mouth? A whole twelve hours without control over your violent actions? ON TOP of being unsure of whether his bonds would be safe or not?   
  
Absolute Hell on Earth.  
  
Robin apparently sensed his nerves, because his hand tightened around his shoulder. He brought him to a tree, a few yards in front of the mansion. "Yes...this should be a good spot..." He looked around a bit, before looking back at Sportacus. "How does your clan normally bind you?"  
  
"There's this rather frightful basement in each of our cabins that we lock ourselves in. There's chains connected to the floor," he grunted as his legs shook and his heart pounded, "One around the neck, and the ankles and feet...."  
  
"Oh. Well..." Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't say we have anything like that. Our basement is basically a huge wine cellar. Hm..." he rubbed at his chin in thought, before looking up, "I think I have an idea. Wait here." He took off back inside the house, and after about ten minutes, he came out with arms full of ropes. "These ropes are infused with silver, and aside from that, they're very sturdy. Would this work?"  
  
Sportacus examined the rope with a calculated eye, trailing his fingers over them. "This will burn me a little," he rubbed the fingers he'd brushed against the rope against his tongue, "But that may be perfect. It'll stop me from struggling to get out."  
  
He began to undo his belt so he could begin to strip himself of clothing. He was nearly halfway done when he looked back up to Robin and pulled his pants back up. “O-oh. Oh sorry. I forgot."  
  
"N-no, its fine," Robin stuttered out, averting his eyes. "Those pants are a gift. You don't want to rip them." He motioned for Sportacus to continue, untangling the rope.  
  
Sportacus held his pants up for a moment before slipping them off, his shirt following next. He let himself stand there naked but, contrary to the comment he'd made hours earlier about being cocky, he looked nervous and vulnerable.  
  
Robin was trying to figure out where the best place was for him to look right now. He definitely didn't feel like he could look Sportacus in the eyes. Definitely not...DOWN. He settled on his chest, which was still...very nice to look at.   
  
God. Multiple scars littered the werewolf's hairy chest. The hair was light and curly, covering the sun-kissed skin, freckles covering the surface up his chest, shoulders, and up to his face. Oh. He was looking at Sportacus' face again.   
  
He blushed, feeling caught, and barely managed to speak. "O-okay. Stand against the tree and we'll get this over with. The time is coming soon." He unraveled the rope, and began tying Sportacus' hand together, as well as his feet, before tying him tightly back to the tree. He didn't like to think that the ropes were hurting him, but he didn't want to half-ass this and cause trouble.  
  
He wiggled around to make sure he was properly tied, pointing out any loose ends in the rope. "Wow, you're good at this. Maybe you are a top," he let out the joke weakly with a pained smile.  
  
"I don't think this is the proper time for that," Robin ground out with a huff. He tightened the bonds as necessary, and stepped back to admire his work. Not looking DOWN, of course. "It's almost time. Are you...are you ready?"  
  
Sportacus just sort of shrugged with an awkward expression, "I mean I don't think I can be any more prepared than I am.” He coughed after that, his body shaking more as the emergence of the moon just destroyed his blood flow, "Just...just promise me you'll make sure I stay put. No matter how pathetic it looks."  
  
"Of course I will. I'll be watching all night." To signify his statement, he plopped right down on the ground within the fallen leaves.  
  
"I'd sit back a little further than that," Sportacus chuckled just one more time before it fell into a mess of coughing and gagging. "Hey, R-Robin?"  
  
Robin moved back a bit further, watching Sportacus with a pained expression, "Yeah...?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The moon stared down at them menacingly from the sky, and 8:08 struck with a vengeance. Sportacus began to twitch and involuntarily shiver, some parts of his body reaping the effects of the Hex much faster than the others.  
  
He did everything he could to make it look as painless as possible for Robbie's sake, but it reached a point where it became to much to undermine. He was clawing at the tree behind him, fingernails breaking and bleeding just before growing into dirty, sharpened talons. He thrashed about and wailed, tears streaming down a face that was stretching to fit its muzzle. There was an audible crunch and crackle of bone where his anatomy needed to adjust, and thankfully the ropes were tight enough to stay in place during those changes.   
  
He gave out one last human scream before it metamorphosed into a piercing, horrifying howl that rang higher than any he'd produced in the past week. A few small branches fell from the tree, one hitting the now fully-formed werewolf right in the face.   
  
He snarled and growled at the branch before finally looking down at the vampire on the ground with completely white eyes.  
  
Robin didn't know what he was really expecting, but by the end of the transformation, if he had a heart, it would've been beating out of his chest. He stared back at the white, angry eyes, something evident of fear on his face. Maybe a bit of shock. A hint of guilt. Okay, actually a lot of guilt because that was the most painful display of a transformation he'd ever witnessed. He moved back just a bit more, voice shaking as he spoke.   
  
“H-hey...Sportacus."  
  
The beast snapped towards him and snarled, eyes filled with nothing but anger and starvation. This thing was barely Sportacus anymore. His head began thrashing around when he started to fully comprehend the position it was in. These ropes hurt. He was against a tree. It HURT! He tried to bite at his ropes, but the silver quickly burned his tongue enough to cause a whine and whimper.  
  
Robin stayed silent, watching the werewolf thrash in pain. He brought his knees up to his chest, staring, and he jumped when a familiar hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"We're going to hunt. Are you sure you don't want to come along? I could have one of the boys watch him for you. This...is only more painful."  
  
Robin shook his head, "No...I can take care of this. It's fine".  
  
Sportacus only howled when the scent of the Pureblood came his way, and he growled and continuously snapped in their direction. He was so hungry. They were so skinny. But he would still eat them. He would eat anything he could find.   
  
He'd eat this rope! He tried chewing on it again, his smaller mind forgetting how painful it was the first time he did that. He yelped and whined again, causing a bigger tantrum against the tree.  
  
"Before you leave," Robin turned towards his brother, "Could you grab the slab of meat that's in the kitchen?"  
  
"Ah," Glanni looked between his brother and Sportacus, "Of course." He went inside, coming back out with the barely touched slab of meat Sportacus had given to Robin when they were in town the other day. With some short goodbyes, Glanni disappeared into the forest with the rest of the Glæpur family, while Robin began unwrapping the meat.  
  
"Hey. Look what I've got here. Delicious meat, yeah? You made this, you know".  
  
He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to eat it.  
  
Sportacus’ nostrils flared as soon as it was unwrapped, and his mouth hung open with an unsightly amount of drool. He locked eyes with the vampire, glazed-over-white meeting red as he practically begged for the food with his expression.  
  
"Yeah? You wanna eat this?" Robin ripped off a chunk of the meat, "I bet you're hungry, huh?" He threw the chunk towards Sportacus, aiming for his mouth.  
  
He lunged his head forward and caught the meat with his lower jaw. With a greedy snarl, he tore the piece apart, grinding it into a pulp with those canines.  
  
"What a good boy!!" Robin praised, treating him as if he were some domestic dog. He'd always loved dogs. Unfortunately, this was not a normal dog...but he could at least...try to get him to act more friendly? He wasn't accustomed with full-fledged wolves, or wild werewolves for that matter.   
  
"That was so good! Do you want another?" He ripped off another chunk, showing it to Sportacus.  
  
By no means did he offer him a friendly response, but he recognized that this was the man with food. And this man was giving him the food.  
  
He'd seen this man before. This man had no smell. He let that thought repeat for a while and he growled and waited to see if he would be fed.  
  
"Aaaaand, go!" Robin chucked the food at the wolf's mouth once more, and again, he caught it in his mouth. "Wow! You're really amazing at catching things!" He only offered smiles and praises, holding his hands out openly.  
  
He gnashed that chunk up just as quickly as the other one. Sportacus couldn't understand exactly what this thing was saying. It looked either angry or happy. He couldn’t tell. It sure showed it's teeth an awful lot. He barked and howled at him in response, once again pulling at his ropes and yelping.  
  
"I can't let you out of your ropes. I'm sorry." He ripped off another chunk of meat, and attempted to walk a bit closer to the wolf. "Do you want more?"  
  
He growled, seeming to understand that. Wouldn't stop him from struggling, though.   
  
He moved around until he heard the thing take a step closer to him. Sportacus was silent, ears back and eyes locked on the meat. It was getting closer to him.  
  
Robin knew it was a big risk to let Sportacus eat out of his hand when he was in this state, but if he bit his hand off, it would grow back.  
  
It would take time. But it would grow back.   
  
Slowly, carefully, he held his hand out in front of the werewolf, the chunk of meat sitting in the middle of his palm.  
  
Sportacus’ head snapped forward as soon as the meat was in reach. Thankfully for Robin, he'd managed to snatch the food away without major injury, but he nearly made off with a pinkie finger towards the end. He chewed the meat up and snorted at the thing that gave him food.  
Why did it give him food?  
  
Robin relaxed when all his fingers came out of that in tact. He smiled at the werewolf. "You are such a good boy," he cooed, before going back and getting another piece of meat. He brought it back, holding it in front of Sportacus like before, but this time, he made an attempt to scratch behind the wolf's ear with his free hand.  
  
He grunted and pulled his head away at first, distrusting the affection. Weird long thing obviously wanted something from him.  
  
"Hey...it's okay," Robin said a bit quieter now. "I just want to pet you. If you let me pet you, I'll give you more food." He raised an eyebrow, and held his free hand out for Sportacus to smell.  
  
Hrmmm.  
  
Sportacus sniffed the hand. It was dead. A dead hand.   
  
But there was also something oddly familiar about it. Something wolfish that he felt he could trust. With a low growl, he lowered his head, finally allowing Robin to pet him.  
  
"What a fantastically good boy you are," he praised happily. He pet him very softly at first, very carefully. He finally fed him the chunk of meat in his hand, and while the wolf chewed, he pet Sportacus with both hands, affectionately rubbing at the sides of his face and behind his ears.  
  
While his eyes were still unsettlingly white, the werewolf’s face could almost be considered cute right now. His head was pushed back as Robin pet both ears, eyes squinted and mouth filled with about a fistful of meat. He didn't trust him yet. OBVIOUSLY he refused to free him from this painful rope, so he couldn't be all that great.   
  
He let him get a few more pets in before growling.  
  
Robin was good at making mistakes. He knew this. If he released Sportacus from his bonds, he might...run off. Do some kind of damage. But if he did...Robin could handle it...right? He took a deep breath, looking at the frustrated wolf before him. "I'm going to untie you now. If you're good, I'll give you more food." He pat the rope, before going behind the tree, grabbing at the knot he made and undoing it. Then he set to untie the bonds around Sportacus' feet as well.  
  
He couldn't tell what Robin was doing, and when he was out of sight he began to panic and flail around once again. But when he came back around he nearly yelped.  
  
What was he—? Oh. He could move! He could move!  
  
As soon as he was freed, he was set to run, and made it a few yards away from the tree before pausing to bite at the burns around his wrists.  
  
"Sportacus!" Robbie called, trying to get his attention. He had the meat in his hands, still about half a slab left, "If you leave, you don't get the rest of this tasty meat!"  
  
He gnawed a big old gash into his wrist before catching that lovely bacon scent again. The thing was still giving him food?   
  
Mmm. And it got rid of those bad ropes...He crawled towards Robin with a curious growl and began to circle him.  
  
"Aha, so you do want food, hm?" Robbie smiled. He was trying to calm himself down, because he hadn't known what he would've done if Sportacus hadn't come back. He ripped off another chunk of meat, offering it to the wolf.  
  
Without warning, Sportacus jumped into the air to snatch it from him, nearly pushing Robin to the ground as he did so. He was a much larger wolf during the Full Moon, so it was easier for him to get in the way and push things around.  
  
"Whoa, there!" Robin pulled his hand away just in time, stumbling back a bit. Thankfully he had enough grounding underneath him. He was so fucking huge tonight. "If you're going to get food from me, you need to calm down. Can you sit for me?" He motioned to the ground with his free hand, "Sit."  
  
The wolf stared at him in confusion. He had pointed the the ground, but there was no food there. That was stupid. This thing must be mentally damaged. Sportacus gave him some pity and once again and snapped at the meat.  
  
"No!" Robin commanded a bit more harshly this time. "To get the food, you need to sit." He held his hand out, pointing to Sportacus. "You, need to sit. Like this." He plopped himself down on the ground, holding the meat up to his own mouth. “Sit."  
  
The wolf could just pounce on top of him and steal the food away, but that took effort. With a tilt of his head and a grunt, he lowered himself to sit down on the ground.  
  
"Good boy!" Robin scooted himself to sit in front of the werewolf, holding the chunk of meat up to his muzzle.  
  
He snatched the meat up, this time with less vigor. He politely chewed on it, giving Robin a suspicious stare as shreds of bacon dripped from his muzzle.  
  
"Such a good boy..." Robin praised, softly stroking the fur on the werewolf's chest. "Your fur is so soft...it's very pretty. You're a very pretty wolf."  
  
Tendons and meat fell from his muzzle as he was praised, and he closed his eyes with pride.  
Of course he looked pretty. Silly long thing thinks he's saying something profound.  
  
Robin rubbed the creature's fur happily, finding comfort in the fact that even in this wild state, somewhere down there, the werewolf trusted him. He took his hands away, and laid down on the ground. "Sportacus, lay down with me. I'll give you the rest of the meat."  
  
Sportacus grunted then. He could just bite his neck and eat him right here....Maybe he would later.   
  
For now he flopped sideways with a tremendous 'thump', the ground shaking beneath him. His cheek was pressed up against the grass, and he stuck his tongue out to attempt to lick the meat.  
  
Robin grinned, pushing the remainder of the meat his way. He laid on his side, leaning his head in his hand, "Eat up, Sportawolf."  
  
He used that long tongue to wrap around the meat and slowly slide it into his mouth. Whether the action was endearing or creepy was debatable. He swallowed the remainder of his food without blinking, those milky eyes staring straight at the vampire through it's entirety.  
  
"Such a good dog..." Robin smiled, staring right back at those blank eyes. His hand was stretched out, so he could softly caress the fur on his chest as he watched him eat.  
  
Sportacus growled at him a bit, as he suspected the man was trying to steal his food.  
  
"Hm? What's that growl for?" He pulled his hand away, moving to lay on his back as he watched Sportacus. "I'm not very interested in your food. I won't steal it."  
  
The wolf found this dead-smelling thing pretty stupid to be laying on the ground like that. Hrm. He's seen it laying before, though. What a familiar tall creature.   
  
He finished up his meat and rolled over to stand again. The wolf nudged him, begging for more food that wasn't there.  
  
Robin reached his hand up to pet Sportacus' muzzle, "Huh? You're STILL hungry? ...guess I don't blame ya." He moved to sit up, "Do you want to hunt?"  
  
Those white eyes seemed to glimmer, and he crouched down to agree. He needed more food. He was so, so, so hungry. He wanted something bloody and moving. He howled right into the air before scratching at the wound in the back of his neck.  
  
"Let's go, then." Robin hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake right now, and he transformed into a wolf to hunt beside Sportacus. Usually he was larger than the other as a wolf, but right now, the other creature was massive beside him.  
  
Sportacus howled even louder, wondering where the Tall Dead Thing went. Where did he go?? Did this wolf eat him? He was wary, ready to attack, until he gave him a sniff.  
  
Oh. Was this the Dead Thing? He turned to sniff his back side before taking a nip at his leg.  
  
 _'Hey! Don't do that!'_ Robin huffed through his nose, staring at Sportacus with familiar red eyes. _'It's me, you dummy.'_ He huffed again, moving to lick the wound on the werewolf's neck.  
  
It took him a moment, but Sportacus began to understand that the wolf in front of him was a friend (or at least not his enemy). He sniffed him again, and allowed for the wolf to clean up his wound. He licked him back, nipping him softly.  
  
 _'That's a good boy...'_ Robin hummed out, bumping him with his nose after he finished licking his wound. He pulled back a bit, hopping into a ready stance. _'Let's hunt!'_  
  
Now THAT he understood. Without warning, Sportacus began running forward and away from the Glæpur property, making a beeline across the grape vineyards. He smelled so much. Rabbits, humans, foxes and bats.   
  
He wanted it all.  
  
Robin followed quickly after the werewolf, keeping up with his inhuman speed. This was HIS night too, after all. A family of rabbits were the first to reach their fate. The terrifying speed of the wolves attacking together was too much, and Robin sucked the blood from the rabbits he had claimed.  
  
Once Sportacus finished eating his fill of the rabbits, he moved to wrench one from the other wolf. He growled greedily and pulled at it like a rope, shaking his head.  
  
 _'I haven't finishing sucking it dry, you ass!'_ He barked through his teeth, growling back and tugging just as hard on the rabbit, until the corpse was ripped apart by the two wolves pulling on it. _'....well.'_  
  
He quickly gobbled up his portion of the rabbit, licking the blood off his lips afterwards. He wasn't going to be polite in this form, because all he cared about was food food FOOD.  
  
Robin grunted, gobbling up the remains of his portion. He licked the blood away, before looking at the werewolf. _'What's next on the menu?’_  
  
He growled out a response. Something bigger. They needed something bigger.  
  
With a dramatic crane of his neck, he howled into the air, indicating that Robin should join him in practically yelling at the moon.  
  
Robin howled along with Sportacus, some feeling he couldn’t place bubbling up inside him. He howled much louder now, feeling right about this. Then they were off again, hunting down something bigger for them to eat. He was really feeling deer right now. Maybe a huge buck.  
  
They bounded across the forest, clawing at the trees and breaking low branches with powerful jaws. He nearly knocked down a rotten tree trying to snatch a bird's nest, but was promptly pulled back by the other wolf when the tree fell.   
  
Eventually they came upon a deer, cornered it, and tore it to pieces with no remorse. It took them hours to eat it to completion, and Sportacus took the time to gnaw at the bones while he let that digest. He was finally becoming full, his eyes growing heavy as the moon lowered in the sky.  
  
Robin panted, content with a belly full of blood. He sat and licked at his paws, cleaning up as much as he could. He felt so alive tonight, and now he was getting sleepy. It was a different feeling, really. He was constantly tired, but never sleepy. He let out a yawn, getting up and padding over to flop down beside the larger wolf, curling up next to him.  
  
Sportacus, absolutely drenched in blood, was tempted to snap one of Robin's limbs off just for fun. But he was far too tired, and the company was...strangely enjoyable. He couldn't remember a Full Moon where he wasn't tied up in a basement. He let his head rest on Robin's back, and he licked the blood off the vampire's matted fur greedily.  
  
Robin let out a pleased grunt, turning his head to bury his nose in Sportacus' fur. He began licking him lazily in return, cleaning off his dirtied fur as he felt himself nodding off. He pulled his head back to let out a yawn, before once again nuzzling his nose right back up against the werewolf, feeling himself begin to drift off.  
  
Sportacus nearly melted into Robin's body as his own eyelids fell. So much food...so much running. So much…fun.   
  
He curled up against Robin too, their bodies creating a sort of Yin-Yang symbol against each other as the night wore on. It was comfy, and...nice. He kicked his leg a little and whimpered.  
  
—  
  
Robin wasn't quite sure how long he'd been asleep, but he felt comfortable and well-rested for the first time in hundreds of years. His mouth opened wide in a yawn, and he had forgotten for a moment that he was still in his wolf form. This was the longest he'd ever been in this form...  
He shifted a bit in his position, opening his eyes fully to take in his surroundings.  
  
Something was off, however. There was an empty area that had once been occupied by a humongous werewolf right next to Robin. Sportacus was gone.   
  
All that was left was a mess of footprints and a trail of broken tree limbs leading away from their small grove.  
  
Robin blinked, shooting up from his spot on the ground. Where had Sportacus gone?? Panic settled deep within his being, and he ran in the direction of the broken tree limbs. He howled and boofed, calling out for the werewolf. Where had he gone??  
  
More tree limbs, a trail of blood, a couple of gorey chunks from an unidentifiable animal...All led to a dense area of the forest that was absolutely covered with blood and flesh. Sportacus was chewing on what looked to be a full grown, male black bear. He was on top of it, clawing at it's fur and tearing it's head off in one quick motion. The mess he'd trailed were from smaller bears, the cubs.  
  
Jesus. He'd been busy... Robin sniffed around, before letting a short bark leave his mouth, wanting Sportacus to be aware of his presence as he walked around. He lifted his head to the sky. It must be early morning now. Maybe around five or six.  
  
Sportacus looked to Robin, and he dropped the bear's head to the ground like it was a gift he was offering. He sat on top proudly, kneading it's fur and waiting for Robin's reaction. The Tall Dead Thing, even if wolf form, really liked to give him praise. He hoped to receive more of it with this kill.  
  
Robin sniffed around some more, examining the head that the werewolf had just offered him. He lapped up some of the the blood that was dripping from the carcass, before nudging against Sportacus with his whole body, giving the spot behind his right ear some affectionate licks and rubbing against him with his face. _'This is hot.'_  
  
Sportacus huffed and growled in response, but quite happily accepted the praise before pushing back against him. He scratched the part of his ear that had been licked and went to town on the bear, gnawing at the end of it's spinal chord like a toy.  
  
Robin watched Sportacus for a moment before dipping his head, sniffing the head again before flopping down, licking and sucking out the blood from the offered body part. What a good thing to wake up to. His tail wagged happily as he ate, muzzle covered in blood.  
  
It took the wolves a good two hours to clear off what they could of the beast. Around the time the sun was rising, the bear was just bone and tendon all but for the flank. It seemed  impossible for Sportacus to hold all that meat in. But in this form? His stomach may as well have been a black hole.  
The sun was beginning to shine through the leaves now, light bursting sporadically on the ground around the two wolves. This meant nothing to Sportacus, but for Robbie it meant a terrible skin reaction if he wasn't careful.  
  
Robin hissed. Fuck. He didn't want to leave Sportacus while he was still like this, but what could he do...? How far away from the mansion was he? Thoughts that escaped him while hunting came crashing down on him.   
  
Where was his family? Were they home yet? If they were, were they worrying about him? Wondering where he was, especially with the absence of the werewolf as well? Shit shit shit...he paced around nervously, hopping under the shade of a tree. Gods, he just felt so sluggish and full right now. He didn't want to move. He looked to Sportacus again, wondering when he would transform. An unknown amount of time passed before there was a sudden black figure in front of him. "Robin! Change back!"   
  
The wolf shot up, startled. Glanni? Change back? Why? His ears bent back nervously, and he panicked for a moment when he realized that...he didn't know how to change back. He couldn't remember.   
  
Glanni was shaking him now, trying to get him to respond.  
  
Sportacus growled upon seeing another figure pop up out of nowhere.   
  
Another dead thing!! And it smelled terrible. Was he going to hurt his friend? Friend. Yes! He was his friend!   
  
Wait, this...that was Glanni. Yes. Glanni. Friend's brother.  
  
Robin?   
  
He...was...  
  
Sportacus's body completely rolled off the bear and slammed onto the ground.   
  
It was 8:08.  
  
His body twitched and convulsed, some blood dripping from his mouth that didn't seem to belong to the bear he'd just devoured. A howl, a scream. The large beast flailed about in the sunlight as his fur shortened into the blond peach fuzz of a human being.   
  
A human lay sideways on the ground now— naked, bloody, and completely, utterly exhausted.  
  
Glanni looked from his terrified brother to the panting mess of a werewolf, and he himself was short of breath. "This is a fucking mess. I'm so sorry...fuck...I should have...come to check on you..." The old vampire looked scared, terrified, and he hefted his wolf of a brother up over one shoulder, and grabbed Sportacus, hefting him up over the other shoulder. The sun was not high enough in the sky to hurt him yet, and he quickly teleported back home, laying the bloody boys on the front porch in the shade. "Boys! Ella!" He called to his family, "Get some buckets and soap! We have a mess to clean up."  
  
The coven did as they were told, and hurried inside to gather the necessary supplies. They came running out with buckets of soapy water and rags, the three brothers dunking their hands in whole Ella held the bucket. They all looked perplexed, and quite terrified. Glanni never looked this frightened before.  
  
"Father, what's happened?" Ella stared down at her brother, who was maintaining his wolf form for some reason.  
  
Glanni rolled up his sleeves, helping to wash off his younger brother, who was looking very tired and afraid. "Well...as it appears..." he took in a breath, "Robin does not know how to change back.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni's got some shit to tell the fam.

“He must have gone hunting in wolf form with the wild-minded werewolf,” Glanni swallowed, looking at the terrified eyes of his younger brother, "I owe all of you an explanation that's long overdue..."  
  
Sportacus could barely register any of this. The light of the sun was so bright, it almost burned his retinas. He was no longer tied to that tree, that's for sure. And they were fretting over… Robin.  
  
Wait. Wait.   
  
"Oh gods," he shot up from the ground in a delusional haze, "Did I kill him? Is he dead? Oh my gods. Oh my gods, have I killed him?"  
  
"What?" Glanni looked up, "No. No no no...you've," he sighed, "You've done nothing wrong, were—Sportacus. You're both covered in blood because you've both been hunting all night." He rubbed soapy water into Robin's tail, "My brother just...he doesn't know how to get out of his wolf form. He's been in it too long."  
  
"Why is...he's...wolf. Ropes..." The three brothers made to move Sportacus back into a laying position as he continued to mumble monosyllabic words to make sense of things.  
  
Glanni shook his head, looking back at his brother before him. "Robin. Please. You need to turn back to normal. You're a vampire, remember? You're my brother. You...you look kinda like me...you know...?" Glanni had never been so nervous, so frightened, and Robin's eyes stared wide back at him. The wolf’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, and he looked around at the rest of his family, and Sportacus. He was...the only wolf here. He blinked back up at his brother…trying...to...  
  
His body wriggled as his mind struggled to make sense of everything, how he needed to force himself to change back, instead of a natural, involuntary transformation...right. He was Robin Glæpur...a vampire. Not...not a werewolf…right?  
   
With a pained breath, Robin turned back into his human form, and he was completely out of breath, as if that one action took a lot of energy.   
  
Glanni gasped, and he pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly.  
  
The others weren't entirely sure what to make of this ordeal, but from the way Glanni had been acting, they just KNEW they had avoided something terrible. They dropped their buckets, crouching down on the ground themselves to hug their older brother. Ella considered transforming into a bat to nest in his hair, but something told her they had to be human now. This moment was not for animals.  
  
Sportacus was just barely awake, his eyesight shifting in and out of focus as he watched the family of vampires hug each other. Their scent was strong, but the emotions they were letting off were stronger. He turned away from them to vomit up a great deal of what he'd eaten that night, feeling awful for ruining their moment.  
  
Glanni pressed multiple kisses to Robin's head, grimacing when he heard retching from the other creature. He pulled back a bit, "I have something to tell you that I've been keeping secret for a long time..." he moved to stand, helping Robin up, who was a bit wobbly. He reached his hand to Sportacus then, "Let's get you both cleaned up and as comfortable as possible. You deserve to know this too, Sportacus."  
  
The werewolf’s eyes were wet and hot from his dispelling of the night's feast, but he was conscious enough to be able to grab ahold of Glanni's hand to stand.   
  
The rest of the coven would have helped, but he was naked and they weren't sure where to put their hands. Ella would have made a quip about it if their leader didn't seem so serious. The group made their away inside the house as the sun rose higher in the sky, and Bobbie locked the door behind them.  
  
Glanni took the boys to the bathroom on the first floor. He told Flobbie to find something that Sportacus could possibly wear, and had Tobbie grab something for Robin to change into. He asked for Ella to help Bobbie make tea, while he turned on the bath water and helped Sportacus into the tub. Robin sat on the toilet seat in silence, watching with a blank expression as his brother throughly cleaned off the werewolf.  
  
This was unorthodox, but Sportacus was far too tired to complain. A Pureblood vampire washing the body of a werewolf after the Full Moon? That was unheard of. Glanni was placing himself on the lowest pedestal imaginable by subjecting himself to this, and Sportacus couldn't help but feel upmost respect for the creature.   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the warm water and soap fell down his body in cascades, any cut or bruise he had being instantly soothed by the sudsy water. His fluttering eyes landed on Robin, who sat across from him on the toilet.   
  
He looked so...pretty there. What a beautiful place. What...beautiful creatures these were.   
  
Anything they did, any move they made was like a delicate paint stroke on a Rembrandt.   
  
He couldn't remember why he'd ever hated them.  
  
When Glanni deemed Sportacus clean enough, he drained the water and helped him out of the tub. He gave him a towel to dry off with, and ushered him over to Flobbie, who had retrieved some clothes that could probably fit the shorter, muscular werewolf. He was given tea, and a seat by the fireplace to warm up. The tub was cleaned, and filled with warm water once more. Glanni closed the door to the bathroom after that for Robin's privacy. The younger vampire was stripped of his clothes, and washed just the same before drying off, and given his own dress shirt and pants to change into. He was also given tea, and Glanni brought him to his orange chair, which he immediately curled up in. With everyone settled down and cleaned up, the eldest vampire flopped down onto the couch, rubbing his hands together.   
  
Sportacus lapped at his tea like it was a bowl of water, his breathing slow and shallow as the heat of the fireplace toasted his top layer of skin. He felt sick and empty now, wondering just what was going on here. What did Glanni have to tell them? The coven looked off-put themselves, the three brothers all huddled together around their younger sister with quizzical expressions.  
  
"Glanni," Robin spoke up softly, "Why couldn't I change back right away...?" His hands were shaking nervously around his teacup, and he brought his knees up to his chest.   
  
The elder vampire sighed, rubbing his hands down his face, "Because...you're not...you're not a pureblood."   
  
The younger looked up in shock, his eyebrows knitting in confusion, "What...?"  
  
"You're still a vampire, but...there are actually a lot of ways to turn..." he wheeled his hand around, looking down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm beating around the bush." He sighed and looked up at Robin, "My sweet…dear, brother...you used to be a werewolf.”  
   
The younger vampire choked, sitting up more in his seat, hissing when he spilled some of the steaming hot tea onto his pants, "E-excuse me???"  
  
His family gagged and gasped with the same amount of disbelief.   
  
"That's not funny, Father!" Ella found herself arguing, "He can't have been. That doesn't make any sense."  
  
Sportacus's already tender stomach churned, and his heart began to pound in his ears.  
  
What?  
  
Glanni raised his hands, urging his family to quiet down. "When...when a werewolf is neglected and abandoned by their clan...they have no where to go. It's a cruel joke the elves play, you know." He leaned back a bit with a sorrowful look on his face. "They take a poor, lost, werewolf cub, and transform him into an undead...monster." He laughed sadly, pressing his face into his hands.   
  
"When a werewolf turns, they don't remember their previous life, as if they've been a vampire the whole time. Those who have known them before will forget them, and they become scentless. But a young vampire without a coven is nothing. Many of the vampires that have been hunted and killed by humans were once werewolves. They don't know how to function."   
  
He looked back at Robin. "I found you in that state. You were lost and alone, freshly a vampire, with the understanding of a human child. I had been living alone for about a hundred years, and so when I saw you...I HAD to take you in. I had seen you before. I knew what had happened to you." He looked back down again, rubbing his hands together. "It was Íþróttaálfurinn's clan that left you alone like that. Doing that to one's own...that fact that he let it happen..." he shook his head, "I will never forgive him."  
  
Sportacus's head rose higher and higher as the story progressed. This was too much to take in after the adventure they'd just had. It didn't sound genuine. But from that expression on Glanni's face, he was forced to accept that this was all too painfully true.  
  
"That...can't...be."  
  
Robin's life was an afterthought, a rebirth or reincarnation...  
  
He'd been a part of his own clan. And he was pushed out of it for some unknown reason.  
  
That's why he couldn't pick up his scent. That's why their hunts felt so familiar. Had Sportacus known Robin before his transformation? Had they been...friends?   
  
His eyes were wet and hot, and his mouth trembled trying to find something, anything to say.  
It was then that his own heart felt cold. How soon did the elves come for you after you've been abandoned by your clan?  
  
He remembered his Alpha's parting words:  
  
 _Get Out._  
  
Robin was staring down, unable comprehend the situation. The hands that were holding his teacup were trembling, and if he had tear ducts, he would be crying. He could feel the urge to allow salty tears spill from his eyes, but none came. He'd thought...all this time...   
  
"S-so..." he finally croaked out, "I-I didn't know how to change back...because I used to be a werewolf...?"   
  
"Exactly." Glanni looked at Robin with sad eyes, "When a werewolf changes, it’s involuntary. They don't make the change themselves. If you had stayed in that form any longer..." he let out a shuddering breath, "You may have been stuck in that form forever. You would lose conscious thought...and you would be no different from a wild wolf."  
  
Robin's lips twitched, his face scrunching up as he took in all this new information.   
  
"I'm going to bed," he finally spoke, setting his teacup down. He stood up slowly, and dragged himself up the staircase to his bedroom. Glanni watched him go, before he buried his face back within his palms.  
  
Sportacus was speechless, staring into his tea at his own tired reflection. He wanted so badly to follow that man into his room, to comfort and take away the confusion and pain.   
  
But Robin needed some alone time. Gods, Robin needed a LOT more than that, but that's all they could offer him right now.   
  
The werewolf placed his tea down on the armchair of the couch and curled his fingers together, quite like a child. The brothers and young Ella were looking to each other for something comforting; something they could grasp onto.   
  
But there was nothing.  
  
Sportacus found himself speaking up to fill this deadening silence. "Glanni," his voice cracked, "I have so many things I think I want to say but...I don't know how to say them.”  
  
The vampire looked up from his hands, his tired eyes truly showing his age in this moment. "I'm sure you do..."  He sat up a bit, resting his hands on his knees as he turned to look at Sportacus, "Whatever you need to ask...I'll answer as best as I can.”  
  
"Glanni...Brother, why didn't you tell us?" Bobbie was the one to speak up now, and he walked around to sit down next to the Pureblood, "This whole time. We could have helped. We could have relieved you the burden of keeping that secret."  
  
"It may sound horrible but...I never planned on telling him. I never planned on telling anyone." Glanni rubbed the back of his neck, "He was a vampire. IS a vampire...I raised him how I believed best. He's never had the problem before so...I didn't think it would have to come up..."  
  
"Glanni, did..." Sportacus was speaking just barely over a whisper as he raised his knees to his chest, "Did I know him, Glanni? Were Robin and I friends?" His voice shook as tears began to fall down his cheeks, "I wish you knew. That's not fair. How could I forget? How dare I be allowed to forget someone? It's not fair. It's not fair..."  
  
Glanni reached his hand over to rub Sportacus' knee soothingly, "I'm very sorry...I don't know...all I know was that he was part of the pack..." he gave the werewolf's knee a squeeze, "You two seem to get along very well...so I can only guess that you were the best of friends.."  
  
There was crackle in the fire, and Sportacus let out a nasty, wet sound that could only be described as a controlled sob.   
  
This was sickening.   
  
How could an abandoned loved one deserve such a fate?   
  
How could the pack lose all memory of them? The Hex was one thing. This? This was barbaric.  
  
"It leaves n-no room for change. It hurts an innocent, lost soul. A-and my Alpha could never learn from his mistakes because he was made to FORGET them," he wiped a long trail of snot and tears from his face, "What's the point?"  
  
"The elves are not kind creatures, Sportacus. They play tricks, and this is one of their most cruel. Sometimes they do things people deserve...and sometimes...they do stuff for fun." Glanni hung his head, pulling his hand away. "...I don't know if you'll meet the same fate or not."  
  
"I don't-I don't want to—“ he was having a damned hard time pushing his words out over the sobbing, "I don't want to become like you!"  
  
His hands quickly slapped over his mouth and he cried more, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that's not what I meant..."  
  
Bobbie took a deep breath before allowing himself to touch the top of the werewolf’s head.  
"It's okay, Sportacus we—“  
  
Ella gave him the saddest of smiles before reading her brother's mind and finishing his sentence for him, "We don't want to be like us either."  
  
A pained sob left Glanni's mouth, accompanied by a sad, airy laugh. "That's for sure," he ran his hand down his face, sitting back on the couch. "I was born this way...but I don't like turning humans. I don't want them to have this fate." He motioned towards his daughter, "Ella was dying when I turned her. Sometimes I wonder now, though, if it would had been more merciful to let it happen." He looked at her sadly, knowing she would understand his words.  
  
"Father, please..." she moved to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. She wished she could tear up. They all did. They could 'cry' and 'sob' all they wanted but nothing would ever come out. That may have been the worst fate yet.  
  
"Sportacus," Ella said softly as she brushed her forehead against Glanni's neck, "I'm reading my father's mind. He's thinking that...if you meet the same fate as my brother, then you are welcome as a member of the Glæpur coven."  
  
Sportacus was wringing his hands around a soft throw blanket right now, small snorts and sobs escaping his lips whenever they parted.  
  
"You're very much welcome to stay here...no matter what," Glanni whispered, holding his daughter close. He pet through her hair, looking up to the second floor of the mansion. "As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of our family. Ípró is a fool."  
  
The werewolf looked up to the small family with great big, blue eyes. They had their own faults, sure. But it was bound by love. Real, pure, honest love.  
  
Sportacus had experienced that love before. His clan, though riddled with it's own inadequacies, was family. His Alpha may have said some harsh things. He may have even tossed him away...but he knew he could return.  
  
Ípró was a great deal many things, but he wasn't evil.   
  
"I thank you so much for this offer. I never thought I'd feel this way about a group of vampires. Especially ones content with meddling with our ancient rituals," he chastised with a bit of a smile, "But I can't lose those memories. I must return to my clan, even if I have to beg my Alpha. I've lived through far too much to start my life anew. I have a wonderful friend there...you could call her my daughter, even. And forgetting her, as well as the friendship I've made with Robin? I'd sooner die."  
  
Glanni sent a small smile Sportacus' way, rubbing his own daughter's back, "That is very understandable...I fear that I may have to make amends with your Alpha for everything to work out, though." He sighed, "I'm still never going to forgive him. I want him to know what he's done. But I will be civil."  
  
Sportacus nodded, understanding Glanni's decision. He took one long breath before resetting himself in his surroundings. "I won't allow myself to be abandoned. Those Elves can't get ahold of me when I know I can change things. I'm not alone in this world," he timidly allowed himself to sit up from where he sat, "May I stay here, Glæpurs? Until I collect the courage to face my Alpha again?"  
  
"Well I'm not just gonna kick you out after sharing emotions with you!" Glanni let out a sad little snort, rubbing at his unfortunately dry eyes. "Of course you can fucking stay."  
  
Sportacus gave the family a respectful bow, something werewolves usually only did for their Alpha. "And...Robin," he clutched his stomach and tightened his fingers around each other, "How will he...be?"  
  
Glanni shared a look with his family, before he turned back to Sportacus with an uncertain half-smile, "Honestly? It's never easy to tell." He pulled one leg up onto the couch, "He's always had just...the worst time living, I suppose. Existing. I have to wonder if some of that comes from him once being a werewolf."  
  
"Would it be unwise for me to go...check on him?  " he glanced up the stairwell, "There's this guilt pooling around in my stomach, and I've vomited enough to know I'll safely keep your carpets clean," he gave a sad little laugh, "I want to help him...I want to...be his friend."  
  
Glanni pursed his lips, looking back up the stairs. "I think that...it would be okay for you to do so. You may not get much out of him but...if you sit with him quietly, he might appreciate the company."  
  
Sportacus nodded, thanked the family once again for all they had done, and began walking up the left flight of stairs to the east side of the home.   
  
"Last door to the right," Ella read Sportacus's mind as he paused at the top. He gave her an appreciative smile before heading in the direction of Robin's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks up on Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of dialogue but I couldn't bring myself to cut any of it cause these two boys were being cute. This was just how the rp flowed anyways. Enjoy!

Robin's door was just slightly ajar, and he had the dark, violet curtains pulled around his bed. Only his breathing could be heard, which was shaken and shallow. Sportacus' sensitive ears could pick up on all that, and he had a pretty good guess as to what state Robin was in right now.   
  
He knocked on the door before creaking it open ever so slightly. "Robin? It's...It's me."  
  
The breathing stopped suddenly, everything silent until a dry sob escaped the vampire's lips. Another moment passed, before there was a clinking of metallic rings that came along with the curtains being pulled back. There was a small opening to Robin's bed now, signifying that Sportacus could enter.  
  
Sportacus closed the door behind him softly. The room was dark and hazy due to the tinted windows that lined the left side of the room, and it was almost pitch black within the confines of the curtains. He crawled onto the king-sized bed as if he were entering a different world, and he politely shut the curtains behind him before sitting himself down on his knees.   
  
There was silence. Perhaps that was all they needed right now.  
  
As Glanni predicted, Robin did not say a word. His blankets were balled up in his hands, and if he could, he would be sobbing right now. Big, fat tears should be dripping down his face right now, but none came. He clenched and unclenched the fabric within his fingers, sitting cross-legged as sobs shook his body. He turned his head towards Sportacus, face contorted with confusion and pain, and then, his head was on the other's broad shoulder, trusting him enough to rely on him for comfort.  
  
Sportacus rubbed his nose into the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around Robin's thin, soft frame. He huffed, a small grunt escaping his throat as he began to nuzzle the man in their sitting positions.  
  
Robin sighed softly, body still shaking as he buried his nose into Sportacus' hair. They sat like that in silence for half an hour, maybe longer, just holding each other. Being there for each other.   
  
After being quiet for so long, Robin's voice came out a little hoarse, "You know...sometimes, when I do sleep...I dream. In my dreams, I'm running around, and having fun. Sometimes I'm running around with a little blonde boy...with pointed ears. His eyes are always as blue as the sky, and he's always smiling. Other times...I'm running around with a wolf cub, whose fur is as sandy as the beach. He has the same eyes as the boy. He looks happy...we have fun in those dreams..." he pulled back, looking into Sportacus' eyes, "I wonder if you're that boy."  
  
More tears, and Sportacus pulled the man in tighter until they were laying down on the bed. He just couldn't stop himself from crying, and he wished he could transfer his tears to the lovely thing laying across from him. He blinked some wetness onto Robin's face and rubbed behind his ears, just like he had done for him the night before.

"I want to be that boy. I wish I...I wish I could remember a tall, skinny child. I wish I could remember running around with a beautifully dark, soft wolf my age. I wish I had you."  
  
Robin choked out a sob when Sportacus' tears fell onto his face, and he leaned into the touch of his warm hands. "W-well you have me now...you're...you're here now..." he sobbed once more, pressing his head against his friend's palm.  
  
"Do you think we used to," Sportacus laughed a little, "Tear at each other's ears and pull each other's tails?" He took the top of Robin's ear and pulled a little in a familiar way.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Robin chuckled sadly, and slowly wrapped his arms around Sportacus' chest. "We were probably troublemakers."  
  
Sportacus felt very close to him, and his face was red as they became more intimate with one another in the confines of the bed. This was...sure friendly. He wished the circumstances were different. Robin was so cold, and nothing could be done to warm him up.   
  
"You're so chilly. A snowman."  
  
Robin smiled softly, the shuddering that was wracking his body for the past hour dying down. "Well you're very much like a personal heater. It's nice." His eyes were beginning to droop, his face still firmly nuzzled into the blonde hair.  
  
Sportacus growled again. A warm, content sound that opened from his chest and settled on the tips of his lips.  
  
"I...I don't mind keeping you warm."  
  
"That's good...because I really like this..." he rubbed Sportacus' back, "I never thought I'd ever have such a good friend…"  
  
"Your family was...so kind," he resisted the urge to give him a lick, "They really care about you. It's almost painful to see how much. Your brother would give his life for you. I know he would.”  
  
"Y-yeah...you're probably right about that," Robin sniffed, "He's a real sap even though he tries to act like he doesn't care…"  
  
"I know I'm right," he gave a little chuckle before it settled down into a quizzical grunt, "Hey, uhm...Robin. Last night...did you untie me? Or did I get out somehow?"  
  
"I uh..." his right hand slid down Sportacus' spine, "I untied you. I guess I was trying to train you like a normal dog and...you were fairly well-behaved for a wild animal." He gave a nervous smile, "Once I ran out of food to train you with, we both took off as wolves to go hunt."  
  
"I told you not to-" Sportacus sighed and lowered his voice, "I understand...I'm surprised that I didn't bite your hands off. I’ve become so afraid that I'll hurt someone."  
  
"Well...you didn't." He pulled his head back to really look at Sportacus, "I think you really liked being called 'a good boy.' You were just eating up the praise any time you behaved well."  
  
"Oh hush up," he blushed and buried his face so he could avoid eye contact, "You can't hold me accountable for anything I do in that form."  
  
"Hmm...I don't knoowww," Robin smirked, "You also liked being called 'pretty.' You're very full of yourself in that form," he gave a little chuckle, moving a hand up to brush behind Sportacus' ear.  
  
"Shut!" He huffed and let his head melt down when Robin pet behind his ear. It was just too nice to pull away from.  
  
That received an amused hum from Robin, and he continued to give his affection. "You know..." he started softly, "You're pretty like this too..."  
  
Sportacus snorted confidently, but his red ears betrayed the front he was putting on. "That's because it's pitch black in here, you batty man."  
  
"Well, lucky for me, I can see in the dark. I may be batty, but I know what I’m talking about.” He gave Sportacus a cheeky smile, face feeling like it was heating up just a bit. The only warmth he ever really felt was around this other creature...it was an odd, new sensation that had been occurring since they became friends.  
  
"You seem much more confident laying here in...in bed with me," the werewolf gulped just a little, "Than you did before."  
  
"I just finished what would be bawling my eyes out. I'm too tired to be flustered." He rubbed the back of Sportacus' head, "And you don't seem to be offended so...I'm guessing you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all. I've been doing nothing but overheating. You're a refreshing cool-down after a painful transformation."  
  
"That's good to hear..." Robin smiled at that, running his fingers up through the back of Sportacus' hair. "Being around you is like a breath of fresh air. It feels normal."  
  
"Now that I know we must have been friends," he shivered a little as cold fingers slipped over his neck, "It's like I missed you without ever knowing you."  
  
"It really is a strange feeling...being back with you...it feels like a piece of my life had been missing." Robin sighed, "I wish the circumstances were different."  
  
Sportacus nodded, an anxious feeling bubbling in his stomach, leading him to shift slightly in his place. Robin really was so beautiful. And even though he felt he'd only known him but for a few days, he felt that this was one of the the most satisfying friendships he'd ever had.  
  
"Robin, uhm..." he choked on his words once nervousness got the better of him, "You may be werewolf. But you're also vampire. How does your kind feel about…" He leaned forward now, their foreheads touching as their eyes locked, "T-the sanctity of a kiss?"  
  
Robin's face flushed, their eyes connecting. He worried his upper lip as incoherent noises left his mouth, "I take it back. I'm not too tired to be flustered." He hid his face, sucking in a breath, "I do believe if you kissed me, I might faint."  
  
Sportacus's eyebrows tilted upwards endearingly at his icy-cold companion, and he gave him a kind and understanding smile.   
  
"What if _you_...were to kiss _me_?"  
  
“I..." Robin parted his fingers to peek at the other creature. "I think that might work." He uncovered his face slowly, and leaned in a bit. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips against Sportacus' own, just barely touching, but he didn't pull back.  
  
Sportacus didn't press forward, as Robin's comfort was what was important now. His lips were cold, thin and dry. But not unpleasantly so. They weren't a chapped sort of dry. On the contrary, they were velvety, like skin after a good shave. He gave the lips a peck before pulling away.  
   
"Is that something friends can do?"  
  
Robin's eyes lingered on Sportacus' lips a bit longer before he looked back up to his eyes. "I think...that it is definitely something friends can do." He blushed again when he looked back down, "But I wouldn't mind eventually...being more."  
  
"Whatever _more_ is," he nudged Robin's head back up with his forehead, "It sounds amazing. Hey. _Hey_ , look at me. You're not the one that needs to be shy. You're the pretty one."  
  
Robin scoffed, looking back up at Sportacus, "I know I'm pretty. But you're just as pretty. You don't even wear makeup."  
  
"If I did, it'd look absolutely ridiculous," he reached a hand out to hold that strong chin, "You wouldn't want to see a wolf wearing makeup, would you?"  
  
"I don't know. I might," Robin grinned, rubbing his face against Sportacus.  
  
"My fur would get all weird and colorful. And my teeth would be covered in lipstick," he tentatively gave him another kiss on the lips, "You'd make fun of me."  
  
"No I wouldn't," he gave Sportacus a kiss back, "Okay, actually, maybe I would. Maybe just a little."  
  
"Yeah, maybe just a LOT!" He shoved him down and laughed heartily as he pushed the lanky being into the sheets.  
  
Robin grunted with a laugh, "Hey! You don't get to top AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh? But I'm a _Big. Bad. Wolf!_ " Sportacus absolutely cackled and held him down, "And I'll HUFF. And I'll PUFF!" He drew in several breaths, "And I'll BLOW your house down!!" He blew all over Robin's face, tousling his hair around in the air.  
  
"If you're calling me a little pig, then I'm gonna kick your ass!" Robin cackled loudly, "Does that mean you're gonna _blow_ me then?"  
  
"You're no pig, no matter how many candies you eat!" Sportacus pat the vampire's belly with a toothy grin, "And blow you? Sir, I would BITE your member off."  
  
Robin let out a high-pitched squeak, delving into mischievous giggles, "WELL! Then my dick would be quite the treat, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Robin, I _do_ believe you're engaging in some homoerotic behaviors," he teased him with a low growl, "I will personally call the Pope."  
  
"Then the Pope can suck my dick too!" The vampire cackled, "But I don't think it would be very enjoyable. The Pope isn't a pretty, blonde werewolf."  
  
"Robin!" Sportacus chastised him for the crudeness and rubbed his thumbs into his wrists, "I don't know. Maybe the Pope _is_ a werewolf. I've never met a Pope."  
  
"Well even if he is, he sure ain't pretty." He giggled some more, smiling cheekily up at the werewolf. "It might hurt if he did, anyways. Since he's all _holy_ and stuff."  
  
"Robin, I'm not prepared to discuss whether or not sucking the Pope's dick will burn you from the inside out."  
  
Robin smirked and leaned up, pecking Sportacus on the lips with a little more confidence this time, "Well we could discuss...other things, then. The Pope isn't my favorite bedtime subject either.”  
  
"Sure gets me hard," Sportacus giggled and snuggled him, “So, then...men. Have you always shown interest? Or was there a century that came around that had you lusting for them in particular?"  
  
Robin gave a little shrug, nuzzling back against the other creature, "I've had flings here and there. Men and women. The Catholic bastards would be mortified with how many acts of fornication I've committed." He chuckled a bit, before looking at Sportacus, "Actually it hasn't been _that_ many since I've been alive since...uh...maybe the 900's? I'm not sure, especially without any knowledge of anything before Glanni found me..."  
  
"Oh? So you're a strumpet?" He nibbled on the vampire’s lower ear, "I never would have guessed. You're so proper.” Sportacus wiggled his body against him with a laugh, "I haven't interacted with many people outside of my Pack. I had a relationship with someone for a few hundred years, but it didn't last. Stray werewolves came in and out of my life, and sometimes I'd just have to uhm...let off some steam.”  
  
Robin giggled and rubbed his hands up Sportacus' back, "I don't let many people into my life...I _can't_ really...but when you live for so long, jacking off on your own gets pretty boring." He gave Sportacus a little smile, "My flings were mostly with guys, though. And...I dunno. Sometimes I would suck their blood afterwards."  
  
“Oh," Sportacus reached around his neck and chuckled nervously, "What a lovely way to end the evening."  
  
"I'm not gonna suck YOUR blood," Robin huffed, reaching his hands up to cup Sportacus' face. "I can't say I'm not curious to see what you taste like, though…”  
  
"You've licked my wounds before. But I'm sure that it's different when in human form," he squeezed a prominent vein in his own neck, heart racing. "Do you...want to taste it?"  
  
Oh gods. What was he saying?  
  
Robin stared at Sportacus in disbelief for a moment, before his eyes trailed to his neck. He licked his lips unknowingly, before looking back up at the other, “I…do..?"  
  
Sportacus was putting a lot of trust in him right now. This was a risk. He'd only known him for a few days. If this past week had been a lie, then this could mean the end of his life.  
  
"Don't take too much," he requested softly and tilted his head, "Please be careful."  
  
"I know, I know." The vampire leaned up a bit, hesitantly cupping Sportacus' cheek with his right hand, and holding his shoulder with his left. "This is going to hurt just a bit," he murmured against his skin, before promptly biting down on his neck and beginning to suck some of his blood.  
  
There was a high-pitched gasp upon initial impact, and Sportacus’ head swam when Robin lapped and suckled at his vein. Whoa. It had him breathing heavily, fingers wrapping around Robin's shirt in an attempt for leverage.  
  
Robin pulled off after a moment with a huge gulp of air, as if he were refreshed and in pain in the same moment. "Well. That settles my curiosity about drinking werewolf blood…"  
  
"How...was it?" Sportacus was out of breath and sweaty, like he'd just exhumed an enormous amount of energy in a short amount of time.  
  
"Well..." Robin started, "It didn't hurt as bad as I thought. Werewolf blood can kill, or at least harm vampires depending on how much they drink. Probably because I used to be one..." he pursed his lips, "kinda spicy."  
  
"What? Robin..." Sportacus held his bloody neck with a stern expression, "I wouldn't have let you drink that if I knew it could hurt you."  
  
"Well it didn't hurt me," he smiled a bit with a shrug, leaning back, "Just kinda burned my throat a little. Like whiskey. Makes me feel warm inside."  
  
"Oh now don't get drunk on me, Glæpur," he took the pillowcase and wiped the remaining blood off, "Your entire home is a wine cellar."  
  
"Excuse you, I have never been drunk in my life," Robin pointed out, "That probably has to do with me not having like…normal human organs though."  
  
“Really? What would happen then..." Sportacus teasingly "clawed" at his stomach, "If I ripped you open?"  
  
Robbie shivered a bit with the tickling sensation through his clothes, "I guess I'm not really sure? You can rip me open if you want. I'll heal anyways."  
  
"Robin, that's awful." Sportacus clawed at him more, enjoying the reaction that got out of him. He couldn't say he wasn't morbidly curious about it, however.  
  
"You sure seem interested, though," a small squeaking noise left the vampire's lips, and another shiver ran up his body. "I wouldn't die."  
  
"W-what if it still...hurts?" Sportacus pressed into his stomach with a nail and played with the bottom of Robin's shirt.  
  
"Um...I mean...it would probably hurt..." he shrugged a bit, "But that's fine." He watched the nail press into his belly, squeezing the sheets just in case.  
  
“I—I can't," Sportacus pulled his hand away and blushed, "Sorry. Maybe I'll literally rip you apart some other time."  
  
Robin chuckled breathily, "Yeah, maybe." His body relaxed then, and he leaned forward to press his face against Sportacus' chest, wrapping his arms around his hips.  
  
"You're so soft and smooth," Sportacus snaked his hands up the man's sides and under his shirt, "If I don't tear you apart...may I at least take off this shirt of yours?"  
  
"Well," a chill ran up the vampire’s body as the warm fingers moved under his shirt, "I suppose. I've seen you shirtless enough times, so I guess you deserve it."  
  
"I'll make this as hetero-normative as possible, my friend!" Sportacus laughed and began to unbutton his shirt, "Have you read the papers lately?" He said in a jokingly strong, masculine voice, "Dreadful stuff. Work and sports and whatnot."  
  
Robin snorted and pushed Sportacus' face away, "Not if you're gonna talk like that. Work and sports are both the absolute worst."  
  
"Goodness," he pushed his face right back with more confidence, "The stock market is just PLUMMETING, my friend. How can I make a living in this economy? M'wife won't be too happy when I stop bringing home her favorite perfume.” He used a sharp nail to tear down his shirt, popping the buttons off one by one.  
  
Robin snorted with a giggle following it up, "Your wife isn't going to be too happy when she hears you're snuggling up with a super hot, vampire man, either."  
  
"Mr. Glæpur, sir, don't make this more than it is," he chuckled and let his fingers linger right under his belly button, "This isn't one of our wife’s romance novels!"  
  
Robin shook off his blouse once it was unbuttoned, and he leaned up with a smug, little grin, their faces barely an inch apart, "We can't deny it. Our wives don't need to know."  
  
Sportacus found himself staring at Robin's chest before speaking. It had been a while since he'd laid his eyes on a body unlike his own. Their Pack, while they were all from different backgrounds, had very specific bodies. Lycanthropy led to very strong cores, with large, tanned muscular arms and thighs. And that's what he'd been accustomed to seeing.  
  
But Robin was different. He was pale as sin, and softer than a suede blanket in both skin texture and muscle definition. It was tantalizingly pleasant to touch.

"I'll tell the Missus we went on a business trip, tonight."  
  
"They will be none the wiser." Robin grinned as he very obviously saw the werewolf admiring his body. He closed the small space between them, pressing his lips softly against Sportacus' own. He ran his hands up underneath the shirt the other creature was wearing, something of Bobbie's, his morning shirt most likely.  
  
The werewolf breathed some life into the dead man beneath him, sharing a magical (or perhaps cursed) energy with him that tickled his tongue and sent a wavering shiver down his spine. He pulled away, and kissed back, and did so again. With his mouth parted just so slightly, he enjoyed his lips like a evening snack, nibbling on the cold strips of flesh with a chuckle.  
  
Robin slipped his tongue between the werewolf's parted lips, running his muscle over the ridges and points of teeth. He tasted him, sucking the heat from him as if it was the blood flowing through his veins. He dragged his fangs along Sportacus' mouth softly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of their lips pressing together, the tender touches and prodding of skin. It felt so real, and he hadn't felt quite so happy in a long time.  
  
Sportacus had made the right decision to come here this morning. He was almost considering letting the vampire wait out his day alone, and he was glad Glanni encouraged him to join his brother. He shivered and giggled when a pointed bone teased over his tongue.   
  
"You're so...sharp."  
  
"The sharper the teeth, the cleaner the wound," Robin grinned, showing off the well-kept fangs. "You wouldn't want to see the bite marks some vampires leave behind. There's proper ways for the undead to keep their mouths clean."  
  
"I never considered oral hygiene for vampires," Sportacus let his tongue brush under a fang daringly, "You're such a proper gentleman."  
  
"Of course I am," he said with a bit of a lisp to his voice as the werewolf came close to his teeth. "Dirty vampires don't get anywhere in the world."  
  
"Oh, so you're not dirty?" He absolutely had to force himself not to slip a hand somewhere naughty, "Mr. Top? Mr. Fornication? Mr. Pope-Sucking-Dick?”  
  
Robin scoffed, a giggle following short after, "You know what I mean!!"  
  
"Do I?" Sportacus pressed a kiss to Robin's cheek and stroked the soft skin of his stomach, "I didn't know you could read minds."  
  
"You're terrible and I hate you." He snorted and pressed a few light kisses to Sportacus' neck, finally unbuttoning his shirt to reveal well-kept abs. He could finally look at them without feeling awkward.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," the werewolf lowered his shoulders so that the shirt could slip off of him to his elbows. "I honestly can't believe I'm in bed with you right now. I kept trying to ignore that thought and now we're here."  
  
"Really...?" He pressed a kiss to Sportacus' collarbone, "I mean...I've been feeling the same. That's why I was...so embarrassed when Mr. Zweets thought we'd....it wasn't because it's _wrong_ by society, I was just flustered thinking about...us having sex. Cause I didn't think it was plausible."  
  
"Shut up. You're an ancient Vampiric gentleman. You're a dreamboat," Sportacus stretched his neck out now, "I'm not a very sexual person most days. I just kept thinking about...this...thing that...should be comin' up soon,” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and took a breath, "Nevermind."  
  
"What, is it your heat or something?" He joked lightly against Sportacus' skin. There was a pause, and then he pulled back, looking at his partner. "...is it?"  
  
He groaned in exasperation and nuzzled his head into Robin's neck. "That should be coming up in the next week or so. If it's on schedule. Sometimes it comes sooner depending on whether the elves are feeling awful, I guess."  
  
"Oh. Well..." he rested his hands down on Sportacus' hips, rubbing circles into the skin above his waistband, "Do you...have someone you do that with...or...?" His face was contorted in embarrassment.

"Uh, well...I don't really _have_ to, uhm, be with anyone," Sportacus chuckled softly at the man's face, "More often than not I ride it out alone. My...old mate, she would help me out sometimes. But it's tiring and feels odd since we're no longer together. I understand why she would refuse," he continued to nuzzle him, "What's worse is that nobody's Heat syncs up. It's all at different times of the year, so there's no mutual, aherm, assistance. Just another elven joke. We just generally lock ourselves away in our cabins so the cubs don't have to be around that."  
  
"Well I suppose," Robin cleared his throat a bit, "when your heat comes around this time...I could...help." He stared at Sportacus' chest, before looking up at him with a nervous smile, "If you want."  
  
Heat crawled up the man's neck and to his ears. "That's very generous of you. But...it's a lot. It's three to five days of nearly nonstop, frustrating, painful arousal. I want you to know that."  
  
Robin shrugged a little, face feeling even warmer now. What an odd sensation. "It's...not like I have anything else to do..." his head shot up then, placing his hand on Sportacus' chest, "Oh my gods, your suit should be done today."  
  
"Oh! Oh gosh. You're right," he gave him a sleepy smile, "A suit fit for such a lovely household."  
  
"Indeed," he poked Sportacus' nose, pulling the curtain off from around the bed, squinting harshly at the light, "YOU should get some sleep. I'll go into town and pick that suit up for you." He grabbed his shirt, standing up from the bed to put it back on.  
  
"Oh, but...I'm so full of energy," he yawned then and tried sitting up himself, "Ah." He grimaced, held his dizzy head, and laid back down, "Ah. Yeah. Perhaps that would be for the best."  
  
"Get all cozy now," Robin tucked the werewolf under the covers, before going over to his closet and grabbing an overcoat. "I'll be back before you know it with a beautiful suit."  
  
"Okay, mother..." Sportacus joked and curled himself up underneath the covers. Gosh, his sleep schedule was going to be wrecked for another week after this night. He supposed being in a house full of Nocturnals would change his rhythm as well.  
  
He truly hoped Robin would get some sleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin was getting ready to head out to town. On his way to retrieve Sportacus’ suit, he figured he might as well stop in at the Zweets’ to return the umbrella he’d borrowed. He assumed the rest of his family had headed to bed, but he had no doubts they had been listening in the whole time. Nosy bastards.   
  
He locked the door behind him, determined to make a quick trip of it to get back to Sportacus. He headed to see Mr. Zweets first, thanking him for the umbrella and letting him know things were better at home. Then he headed to the tailor to pick up the suit.  
  
"Ah, Robin! Here to pick up your friend's order?" The tailor currently had a line of pins sticking out of his mouth as he marked seams on a different garment laid out on the table.  
  
"I am indeed!" He leaned forward on the handle of his parasol, watching the tailor at work. "I'm ready to have my mind blown with whatever you've come up with for him."  
  
"Well, I don't love to toot my own horn buuuut..." he scuttled behind a curtain and brought a fully clothed mannequin out for admiration.  
  
The ensemble began with a pale blue, silk blouse underneath a loose fitting, double-breasted navy vest with a short tailcoat. The pants were high waisted and loose around the knees, tapering closer as it reached the calves. It was subdued, classy, and functional.  
  
"Oh my gods," Robin's red eyes sparkled as he admired the outfit. "This is absolutely fabulous, and it's not so forward to intimidate the poor man. It's perfect." He looked up with a smile, "You've absolutely outdone yourself once again."  
  
"Oh please," the tailor dismissively waved his hand, "My wife assisted me with the pants. It wasn't easy to work around the size of that man's muscles!"  
  
"I can imagine," he chuckled with an endearing smile. "I know I wouldn't want to tackle such a feat. That's why I pay YOU." He pulled out a wad of money from his breast pocket, handing it to the man, "I believe this should do?"  
  
"Your family is always so generous, Mr. Glæpur," he took the money and counted it out, "My wife and I are still trying to finish those bottles off that your sister gifted us with last Christmas. How is she, by the way? The little angel."  
  
"She's doing wonderfully," Robin smiled. "Some things have been a little rough as of late, but she's such a strong, young woman. Our household wouldn't be the same without her.”  
  
"Of course not. Wish I could get her to talk more, though. Her voice is lovely when she DOES speak," he placed the money he was given into the register, "Would you like to wrap your purchase? If there are any size problems at all, be sure to come back. I'll resize it free of charge."  
  
"You are much too kind," Robin waved him off, "And wrapping would be fantastic. I'm sure he'll be very happy to what you've come up with. We'll have to walk into town sometime to show it off."  
  
"I'd be grateful of you to stop by," he began to undress the mannequin and wrap up the clothes into a round, decorative box, "When he's available of course. Out of town on a business trip, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. He should be back soon enough, though." Robin took the wrapped box gratefully, "Thank you so much. You always make the best clothes," he gestured to himself, "obviously."  
  
"Only for my most loyal customers," he put his finger up to his lips coyly, "But don't tell that to anyone else."  
  
"I would never dream of it," Robin winked, cradling the box under his right arm, "Thank you so much, again. Really," he gave a smirk, "That man needs to be seen in better clothes. You're doing us all a favor."  
  
"Hehe, alright, Robin. Have a pleasant day!" The tailor collected his pins and got back to work on his other piece, a pleasant hop in his step knowing he'd done well once again.  
  
The vampire grinned, "You too!" He dipped his head and opened his parasol once more, stepping out into the afternoon light as he headed back to the mansion in a happy daze. He greeted people in passing, and locked the door behind him once he reached home. The parasol was placed to the side, and he headed back upstairs to see how his little werewolf guest was doing.  
  
Sportacus had slept for just a bit, maybe a half nap where his dreams incorporated his surroundings. The bed was cozy and soft, and he wasn't used to mattresses without piles of animal fur to keep him warm. He was curled up under the covers in a lump, only his toes poking out from the end of the bed.  
  
Robin grinned and set the box down softly on a small desk in his room. He pulled off his overcoat and blouse, returning to his previous state of dress before slipping back into the bed, running his arms back around Sportacus to feel his warmth. "Got your suit. It looks really nice."  
  
The werewolf’s nose peaked out from under the sheets, and he sniffed. "Will I look like a proper gentleman in it?"  
  
"As long as it fits your muscles. Apparently they were very hard to work around." He chuckled lowly and squeezed Sportacus' bicep.  
  
"I try not to be a burden," he tensed the muscle and wiggled the rest of himself out of the blankets so he could look at Robin.  
  
"There was a person under these blankets all this time?" He gasped faintly, "I thought it was just a mop of blonde hair speaking to me." He smiled and ruffled Sportacus' hair.  
  
"Oh no! You've found me out!" He slipped back under the covers so that only his hair was visible, "Forget all that you've seen. You're not ready for the truth."  
  
"I can't believe you've been tricking me...all this time!" Robin choked out a dramatic sob, "I don't know WHAT to believe anymore!"  
  
"I'm a Were-Hair. I turn back into a human person every Full Moon. I'm quite sorry for my malicious lies," his voice was muffled under the covers as the hair wiggled, "I deserve nothing but scorn."  
  
"You do indeed," Robin snorted and moved his hands down Sportacus' sides, "You only deserve the greatest of punishments, you vile creature." A wicked smile appeared on his face, and he began tickling his sides.  
  
"Oh no. NO. NO! NO, GODS ABOVE!" He writhed right out of the sheets and grabbed for Robin's wrist to try and stop the attacks.  
  
"HAHA! You can't escape your punishment, you evil were-hair!" He cackled, wiggling his fingers around the werewolf's sides.  
  
"I will EAT YOU ALIVE!" He kicked off most of the blankets as he flopped around.  
  
"Oh, please do," Robin purred jokingly, and finally let go.  
  
Sportacus twitched one more time before letting his body go limp on the bed, breathing hard.  
"You're evil. Disgusting. Awful."  
  
"Please. Tell me more." Robin grinned without guilt, settling his hand softly now on the other's side.  
  
"You're a sin against nature. Abhorrent. Dark Demon of Tickles and Refuse," he gave him a truly wicked smile, "But so am I." Sportacus took the man and flung him over his shoulder on the bed, one hand on his ass and the other on his back so he couldn't escape.  
  
"No," Robin tensed up, staring back at Sportacus with fear, a nervous smile on his face, "N-no. You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare."  
  
The werewolf tightened his grip, lifting him up and away from the bed as he sent tickles all the way up his back, legs, shoulders. "I do as I please. I am the Were-Hair!!”  
  
"N-no!!!" Robin giggled and wheezed, flailing around, "S-stop!! No! You fiend!!!"  
  
"NOPE!" He stood up and slipped away from the bed and past the curtains, "Sorry. This is Hell. You're stuck this way."  
  
"Don't you dare pull me out of bed like this. I was comfy," the vampire protested, "You're terrible."  
  
"All's fair. I wanted to get even," he spun around with the man on his shoulder. He may have been pretty sore, but he had enough energy for this, "Woo. Look at those legs."  
  
He spun faster, making Robin's long limbs rise higher in the air from the force of it.  
  
"You are the WORST!" Robin squawked. He pulled his limbs in close, curling up his legs and gripping to the werewolf's back. "Put me down!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" He kneeled to get him standing upright, "Sorry. Carried away."  
  
"You better be," Robin huffed, practically pouting, and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "If you're so awake right now, try on your suit to make sure it fits."  
  
"Mmm, I can do that," Sportacus sat down at a desk so he could open up the package. He pulled the first piece out with a smile before taking the rest out. "Gosh, this is pretty fancy!"  
  
"Only the best from the towns most fantastic tailor." He plopped himself back down on the bed, "He made the majority of my current clothes."  
  
"Really? You all do look so well put-together,” Sportacus sat up with the pair of pants and smiled, "I, uhm, presume you don't mind if I change right here, then?"  
  
"We're both already half naked. You might as well." He shrugged with a bashful smile, crossing his legs  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," he giggled and slipped off the remainder of the comfortable clothing, "May I have some undergarments? I should probably wear those if I'm supposed to look nice."  
  
"Ah...sure." Robin got up and went to his closet, pulling out a set of linen drawers out, handing them to Sportacus. "These might end up being a little bit too big...sorry about that."  
  
Sportacus held down a flirtatious smirk and slipped the drawers on, "Oh, that's the last thing you should apologize for."  
  
They were a bit large, but once the knickers were on they stayed in place just fine. He buttoned up his blouse, tucked it in, and slipped the vest on over it. It fit perfectly.  
  
Robin's eyes wandered over the werewolf's form, and his smile grew very quickly, "You look...absolutely amazing. Ah...come here." He motioned Sportacus out of the room, heading down the hallway to a closet on the right. He pulled out an old, dusty, full-length mirror, coughing from the particles floating through the air. He set it up against the wall, "See for yourself. He really outdid himself."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Sportacus placed a hand over his mouth. He'd never worn something so nice. It felt silly, it really did. But he couldn't deny that it looked great. ”This is absolutely fantasti-O-oh!" He jumped a little when he saw Robin's "reflection." It was just a pair of pants floating near him, and it looked pretty wild.  
  
Robin snorted, placing a hand on his hip, "And this is why vampires don't use mirrors.” He gave a little laugh, placing his hand on Sportacus' shoulder, "But anyways. You look fantastic."  
  
"Uh huh..." he rubbed a few wrinkles from his garment, eyes stuck on the floating clothes, "Th-thanks. I hope I don't rip them."  
  
"You better not. I'll kick your ass." He looked at Sportacus, before rolling his eyes, "Okay. That's enough." He picked up the mirror again, placing it back into the closet.  
  
Sportacus’ eyes followed the mirror until it was gone, and he cleared his throat, "I feel like I need to go do something 'high end' in these one day. Seems like a waste to just sit inside."  
  
"Yeah, but not today. My tailor thinks you're on a business trip." He raised an eyebrow at the werewolf, who still looked very amazed and confused by what he saw. "Mirrors hold the image of one's soul, so they say." He moved forward, running a hand down Sportacus' vest, "Vampires are said to not have souls, you know.”  
  
That comment sobered him slightly, and he reached to hold Robin's hand on his chest, "Robin, if vampires don't have souls, but they used to have them...where do their souls go?"  
  
Robin shrugged a bit, "I don't really know. I don’t think my brother ever had one. I think...we're just kind of like...servants of hell or some shit, I don’t actually know?” He shrugged again, "That's not really 'our thing' anymore, I guess.”  
  
"Ever met the leaders of the Underworld?" Sportacus half-joked with him and slipped a hand over Robin's shoulder.  
  
"God, no," he chuckled, holding his hands over Sportacus' hips, swaying slightly with him, "I hope I never have to. I just want to disappear when I die."  
  
"Some scientists have been discussing that possibility lately," he gave him a supportive smile, "Edward would like to believe that as well. He would tell us that often. My Alpha, er, Íþró spent a few centuries terrified that, perhaps, after a werewolf dies, it becomes an elf."  
  
"Ugh. Wouldn't that be such a fate." Robin sighed and swayed back and forth a little with Sportacus, pressing his forehead against his.  
  
"What's this? Trying to dance with me?" He giggled and had them walk in a circle, "These walls have eyes, I know. Everyone's probably watching us."  
  
Robin snorted, "Yeah, well they can watch us all they want. They're all nosy bastards." He huffed and turned around with Sportacus.  
  
"Yeah?" He let put a devious chuckle and licked Robin's cheek, holding him possessively and looking about the hallway.  
  
 _"Ew."_ A small, inhuman voice piped up from the corner of the ceiling, and Ella stuck a small bat tongue out at the both of them.  
  
Sportacus laughed, "I thought I smelled something.”  
  
Robin looked up and wheezed, "Oh my GODS!! Ella!!" He laughed and leaned his head against Sportacus' shoulder.  
  
 _"So you're doing better I see?"_ She flapped her wings a little and yawned, _"I wasn't spying. I was just checking on you."_  
  
He smiled and looked back up to the small bat on the ceiling, "I think I'm doing much better, yes. Thank you for checking on me, sá litli."  
  
She stuck her tongue out again and flapped down to sit on her uncle's head, _"We have vials of last night's catch in the cabinet if you're hungry. I can't really sleep so I'm just hanging around."_  
  
"Mm...that sounds like a plan. I don't see myself sleeping anytime soon." He moved back, taking Sportacus' hand and walking down the staircase to head into the kitchen.  
  
Ella's little bat hands held onto Robin's curls like a steering wheel as they walked down the stairs, _"We found a homeless woman and her cat sleeping behind the library. I wanted something harder but father said that would raise suspicion. I argued that it'd be easy to cover up as a crazy Halloween-time murder but you know how he is..."_  
  
"It's been a long time since we've sucked an actual human dry. I suppose it's for the best though. We don't need to get in trouble after all our time here." Robin pulled out a vile of blood from last night and examined it, before pouring it into a wine glass.  
  
Ella noticed Sportacus's face and rolled her eyes, _"Don't worry, dog boy. We didn't kill her. Or her dumb cat,"_ She hopped off of her brother and transformed back into a girl wearing a purple night dress, "Just took enough to have her pass out. It was probably the best night of her life. Glanni did his whole thing and the boys joined in and I'm sure it was all well and sexy for her," she took a wine glass out herself for seconds, "Crazy women are just so willing to have people get close to their necks. Even if she does wake up remembering tonight I'm sure everyone in town will think she was filled up on drugs or something. She was outside a crack den.”  
  
"Wait...so you DID actually suck her blood...?" Robin filled the rest of the glass with wine, "Well...I do hope that doesn't come back to bite our own necks. We don't need to move again. We've been here so long..." he remembered back when it was just him and Glanni living together, and they had to move multiple times before they built the mansion in LazyTown.  
  
Ella looked irritated as she sipped straight blood from her glass. "Yes, Robin. Glanni kept saying no but he eventually gave. What's the point of being cursed to live this way if I can't have any fun? She's just a crazy lady with pre-existing needle scars. Nobody's going to care what she says."  
  
Sportacus could see the rebellion in the girl's eyes as she drank her blood. It was obvious that she was restless, and too young to really understand the repercussions of greed.  
  
Robin poured a glass of wine for Sportacus, handing it to him before turning back to his niece, "I...guess." He stared into his wine glass, swirling the liquid around, "It would've been better to kill her, though. The fact that she's still alive and can say...things, probably wasn't a smart move..."  
  
She threw the glass back like a shot and huffed louder with indignity, "Robbie, I was TRYING to be good. Would you like me to go back out there and kill her?"  
"Please don't," Sportacus replied quickly, "Please...I don't...I don't want to see you kill anyone."  
  
Robin frowned down into his glass, "I just...don't want something to happen. I don't know..." he sighed, "I suppose this has happened before though..."  
  
"We used to kill people all the time when I was younger, wolfy," Ella smiled coquettishly and wiped the edge of her glass with a cloth, "Robbie used to love it. We'd find pretty boys out at night, and Robbie would get them all riled up. I like boiled blood. I miss it."  
  
Sportacus rubbed the small marks left on his neck and gulped. Ella was a little creepy now that he thought about it.  
  
Robin rubbed the back of his neck, staring off until he downed his whole glass. "Sorry I'm not as much fun anymore..." he wiped off his own glass with a sigh. Of course he still loved the thrill of hunting humans...but it hadn't been in him much anymore. He hadn't really been up for anything anymore...and he knew he was worrying his family. He knew...  
  
Ella squinted as she collected passing thoughts from Robbie. She hadn't meant to make him upset. Mmm...  
  
It was always so difficult these days. He was different, and more sensitive. And now it was revealed that he used to be a werewolf. She should lay off the teasing tonight, she decided.  
  
"Hey, I promise that woman won't cause any problems. She could barely speak proper Icelandic, anyway. Father wouldn't risk everything just because I begged him for human blood. I'm not that much of a manipulative cunt."  
  
Sportacus choked on his drink. It was odd to see this child-like creature swearing.  
  
Robin sighed, sending a tired smile Ella's way, "That's good to hear...I know I can always put my trust in Glanni, I really shouldn't be so worried." He sighed and leaned back against the counter.  
  
"Sorry to cause any grief..." she let herself turn into a bat once more and flapped over to Robin, _"Hey. Give me a bat kiss. Come here."_ She flapped around him and did a few flips, _"Bat kiss! Bat kiss!"_  
  
"Fine, fine!" He rolled his eyes, smiling more genuinely before turning into a bat himself, flying around Ella before returning little bat kisses.  
  
Sportacus's hand slipped down his neck at the tender sight. Ella may have been a bit more vampiric and sly, but she did seem to care about her family. It was very cute.  
  
He wished HE could give Robin bat kisses.   
  
Ella flapped her wings against Robin before slipping their toes together as a makeshift hand-hold, _"I think I'll try and sleep now. Crazy Homeless Lady blood has me groggy."_ She yawned and turned to Sportacus, _"You do look nice in that, wolfy."_  
  
With that she flapped away to her own room to leave them at peace.  
  
 _"Sleep well!"_ Robin grinned with his little bat-mouth, watching Ella fly away before he flapped down to sit on Sportacus' shoulder, nuzzling his little face against him.  
  
"You doing okay?" He pet the little bat's fuzzy head and gave him a smooch, "You seem a little tense."  
  
 _"I guess I am a little tense..."_ he pushed his face against Sportacus, _"I'm just worried about...too many things."_  
  
"I think you have every right to worry," he slipped the bat off and held him in his hands before taking a seat, "Maybe I'm not the only one who needs a little break."  
  
 _"Yeah..."_ he curled up within Sportacus' hands, rubbing his face against his skin, _"I just wish I could sleep..."_  
  
"You've got insomnia, don't you?" He kissed his back and held the pure lump of fluff tenderly, "I guessed from the other night. I knew you weren't asleep in Mr. Zweets' home."  
  
The little black lump sighed, _"Yeah...I'm usually always awake. I slept a little when I was a wolf with you last night...it was nice but it didn't last."_  
  
"Does your sleep bring dreams?" He began walking them back upstairs to his room, "Perhaps we could use some positive reinforcement."  
  
 _"I get a lot of nightmares when I do dream...but then sometimes I get the dreams I told you about...that have you in them..."_  
  
"Maybe if we try hard enough, we'll BOTH dream of each other tonight," he yawned as he stepped back into Robin's room, "You and me...we could lay down and meet each other in our dreams? Wouldn't that be wonderful?" He set the bat down on a pillow before removing his fancy clothing.  
  
Robin turned back, and pulled off his pants. "That would be wonderful....I can only hope that'll be the case."  
  
"And if not me? Then dream of an entire cave full of candies and cakes. Since you seem to like those so much!" He stripped himself entirely but for the very loose underwear Robin had let him borrow, "Mind if I just take these off for the night? I think they'll just fall down, anyway. Hehe."  
  
"I'll do my best," he chuckled a bit, looking up at Sportacus, "Ah...I mean. Yeah." He blushed a bit, wiggling down under the covers.  
  
"Thanks. I just can't sleep with clothes on. I'll just rip them apart if I don't take them off in time," he kicked the underwear away and crawled back into bed, making sure to close the curtains so the dark could surround them.  
  
"That's true, I don't need you ripping apart my drawers." He smiled a bit and scooted close to Sportacus when he entered the bed, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"At least not while I'm the one wearing them," he raised his core up so Robin would have an easier time slipping his arms around, "You'd look great without them anyway."  
  
Robin huffed, "I always go to bed fully clothed because I'm always cold." He nuzzled against Sportacus, "But I feel like that's not a problem with you here."   
  
Sportacus blew on his shoulder. "I'll just do this all night. The ENTIRE night. You'll be warm," he blew again, "And it won't be annoying in the least!"  
  
"Oh, it DEFINITELY won't be annoying," he rolled his eyes, before placing his hand over Sportacus' mouth, "NOW it won't be annoying."  
  
He blew harder and faster into his palm, voice muffled as he continued to speak. "Wow! I just love suffocating! Just keep your hand there all night. That's a great plan.”  
  
"It is. I'll just smother you in your sleep, how about that?" Robin giggled, squeezing his hand down Sportacus' jaw before pulling away, moving to give his forehead a kiss.  
  
"Then we'll both be dead. Fantastic," he squinted and kissed the vampire’s chin before snuggling up tight, "Goodnight, Robin. It's okay if you don't sleep."  
  
"I'll try to though..." he nuzzled his face into Sportacus' hair, lazily stroking his thumb along his back, "Goodnight, Sportacus."  
  
It didn't take long for Sportacus to fall into a deep, heavy sleep.  
  
—  
  
 _Sportacus awoke standing in a clearing, an oddly familiar yet indistinct part of the woods that he couldn't quite place. The ground was fleshy and barren, while the roots of trees overlapped one another like pulsing arteries in a wrist._  
  
 _How did he get here?_  
  
 _He decided to walk forward, careful to avoid the roots on the ground, fearful of disrupting their work (whatever it may have been). The first step seemed all too quick, as he found himself about a yard away from his original position in under a second. The second step was slow, and he didn't budge an inch from where he stood until a minute later._  
  
 _Something approached from a distance. It was short and stocky, covered in furs and holding shining arrows and weapons. It's hair blew as if by a breeze, but there was no wind._  
  
 _"Í-Íþró?”_  
  
 _The words were coming from Sportacus' own mouth, but his lips weren't moving._  
  
 _“Íþró? Sir?" The roots of the trees shook in place of Sportacus' vocal chords._  
  
 _It certainly looked like his Alpha, but younger. At...at least he thought it was him. The closer he got to it, the less obvious it's form was._  
  
 _Sometimes he swore it was ten feet tall, sometimes it was no larger than a mouse._  
  
 _After one last, quick step, he stood face to face with It, and IT was not Íþró._  
  
 _It was a tan, fleshy creature with sharp joints and long limbs. It was almost human, but not quite. It sat on a carved tree stump, which must have been what had Sportacus confusing it for his Alpha._  
  
 _The small beady eyed creature was grinning rashly, it's head tilted to the side in an uncomfortably forced way._  
  
 _"Alone?" The thing asked in Sportacus’ voice._  
  
 _"No," Sportacus corrected it on instinct, "I'm not alone."_  
  
 _"Where's friend?"_  
  
 _He looked about the area, unsure of what he was searching for. His friend. Yes. He was here with a friend._  
  
 _"Robin?"_  
  
 _"Bad friend," The thing clawed it's way up one of the pulsing trees, it's voice echoing through the leaves, ”Bad friend."_  
  
 _Bad friend?_  
  
 _The carved stump that the creature had been resting on was hollowed out, and Sportacus wondered how it had stayed afloat when there was nothing to stand on._  
  
 _Upon closer inspection, he noticed there was something else inside._  
  
 _A young wolf cub lay in the bottom of the tree stump, unmoving. It was small, thin, and ratty._  
  
 _"R-Robin?" He could finally feel his own voice in his head now, but it was different. It was younger. Small, soft hands reached into the tree stump and Sportacus Scheving, only a boy now, grabbed underneath it's body to examine it._  
  
 _"Robin?" The child asked innocently, his small fur boots digging into the now bleeding ground beneath him._  
  
 _The cub quickly began to rot, fur peeling away to reveal purple muscle and broken, black bones. It completely disintegrated, all but for the small skull which simply said:_  
  
 _"You're the bad friend."_  
  
—  
  
Sportacus found himself transforming in Robin's bed not a minute later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni, Robin, and Sportacus head to the werewolves' camp to discuss the issue at hand.

It took Robin much too long to get himself to fall asleep. It was a common occurrence, but hell, he was sure trying. He sat awake, not knowing how much time had passed. It could've been five minutes. Maybe an hour. The only thing that kept him from getting frustrated with himself was the man snoring softly next to him. He seemed to be dreaming. Whether or not it was a bad dream was uncertain. He curled his fingers into his hair, a yawn escaping him, before he finally felt himself drifting off....  
  
He hadn't been asleep for even an hour before the body next to him was contorting, and the painful sounds of the transformation left the werewolf's lips. He moved back a bit to give the creature room, and watched as the man turned into a wolf beside him.  
  
He yipped and growled uncomfortably until it was over, and the wolf was warm and panting now. What had...ah. Where was he? He thrashed his head around to remove the sheets, claws digging into the mattress in obvious distress.  
  
"Hey...hey..." Robin moved to sit up, pulling the sheets away before placing a hand on his back, "Sportacus, open your eyes. Look at me."  
  
He growled and huffed before those deep blue eyes shot open. He calmed then, happy to see Robin's very-alive face.  
  
 _"Am..I...a bad. Bad friend?"_ He was breathy, unable to really understand what he was saying.  
  
"Wha...?" Where did that come from? "What? Why the hell would you say that?" He moved his hand up to scratch behind Sportacus' ear, "I've never had a better friend."  
  
He kept his eyes locked on the vampire's before taking one last long breath, _"I...I don't know,"_ he shook his head, _"I don't know. I think...I just had a weird dream, is all."_  
  
"Well, your dream is probably lying to you." He leaned forward to press his face into the wolf's soft fur as he rubbed his head.  
  
 _"Yeah...Yeah,"_ he let his tongue stick out as Robin comforted him, _'W-what time is it? Ah. Stupid question,'_ he chuckled slightly, _'My body is its own clock.'_  
  
"Yeah...you just transformed now." He breathed in deeply, before removing his face from Sportacus' fur, "So it's gotta be just after 8:00, right?"  
  
 _'Mmmhhmm. 8:08 right on time. Not entirely sure WHY it's always 8:08 but it's never gone a minute over or under time,"_ he rolled over and moved his paws around to indicate he needed some belly rubbing.  
  
"Some dumbass time the elves came up with, I'm sure." He grinned and sat up, rubbing and scratching all over Sportacus' belly. The wolf's legs kicked around, and he was staring off as images of that elf crawled around in the outskirts of his mind. The belly rubs were much appreciated after a dream like that.

Robin pressed a kiss to Sportacus' wet nose, rubbing his belly with a yawn. "I'm sure your dream wasn't true, whatever it was."  
  
 _'It...it was weird,'_ he poked his nose jokingly into the vampire's mouth when he yawned, _'I think my Alpha was there. And...and you were there too?'_  
  
Robin stuck his tongue out, and then pulled back a bit, looking at Sportacus inquisitively. "Really? What happened in your dream?"  
  
 _'Uhm,'_ he shifted uncomfortably, _'I don't really remember. I was...little. I think? I was child-sized. And I thought I saw my Alpha, but it wasn't him? It was an elf. Or what my brain thinks an elf looks like,'_ he shook his head to try to make sense of it, _'And you were there. I THINK. You were a wolf...and uhm...I'm sure you weren't alive.'_  
  
"Oh. That sounds...morbid," he chuckled a bit, but there wasn't much humor behind it. "What was the scenery like? What did you see?"  
  
 _'It was like some nasty...flesh forest,'_ he shivered, _'Everything was red and wet and pulsing. It makes me dizzy to think about it. But I felt like I had been there before, you know? A really long time ago._ _But it's just a dream. Right? Dreams aren't real...'_

Right?  
  
"Ah..." Robin's face scrunched up a bit, and he pulled away, leaving a hand on the side of Sportacus' neck. "Usually when I have my own bad dreams...that's where I end up. It's...kind of gross, huh?" He smiled just a bit, before sighing, "It's where I woke up when Glanni first found me."  
  
 _'Oh?'_ He felt his stomach tighten up at this revelation, _'How could that be a real place? Is it a sort of...middle ground between the magic world and here?'_  
  
"It's like...a barrier. It's hard to find, and usually it scares humans off from going any further." His fingers curled within Sportacus' fur, "it's strange and makes your head spin. Makes you think you're seeing things that aren't really there."  
  
 _'The nasty elf thing that I saw...It kept saying the same thing. 'Bad friend' and-and you said I was a bad friend. Or...your skull did anyway. It sounded like my voice, though?? Augh.'_ This was all so confusing.  
  
"Well...I definitely don't think you're a bad friend. That stupid magic dream can fuck off." Robin leaned back again and buried his face in the wolf's fur once more.  
  
He chuckled a bit at that and let his cheek squish onto the pillow underneath his muzzle, _'I don't know why it happened tonight. I've never been to that place before! And I DON'T want to go back there again.'_  
  
"Mm...sometimes people can affect your dreams. This was your first time sleeping in bed with me." He scratched under Sportacus' chin, "I'm sorry it was such a bad dream."  
  
 _'That won't stop me from sleeping next to you, Robin,'_ he licked his hand, _'Heh. That's further proof that you didn't sleep a few night's ago in the Zweet's home. I had regular dreams that night.'_  
  
"I pretty much just let you have the whole bed that night," he shrugged, playing idly with Sportacus' paws. "I hope you don't continue to have bad dreams with me."  
  
 _'Well, hey...now that I know it's not JUST a weird brain concoction I won't be scared!'_ His tail wagged, _'Maybe I'll take a big ole piss on that elf.'_  
  
Robin cackled, "Yeah? You do that." He smirked and bumped the wolf's nose with his own, rubbing his hands up his neck and to his ears. "Show that elf who's boss."  
  
 _'I will! I'll let all those elves know they're not welcome in my head!'_ He smiled widely and licked Robin's nose, _'OR yours!'_  
  
Robin chuckled and pat the top of Sportacus' head, "Good. They better listen to you." He perked up a bit when he heard knocking on his door, and opened the curtain slightly to peek out. It was Glanni. 

"Hey. I heard you're feeling better...?"

Robin nodded, and his older brother walked over, taking in the sight of the two creatures in bed together. He shook his head with a tired smile. "Get dressed, then. I'd like to have a word with Íþró and his pack tonight." He looked at the werewolf, "If you're up for it."  
  
 _'I'm not sure if I'll ever be up for it, but you're right,'_ Sportacus sat up from his position on all fours, _'I'd really like tonight to be civil. Please...'_  
  
"I know, I know. I promise I will be," he placed his hands on his hips, "Let's just hope that your Alpha is as well."

Robin got up from his comfortable position, pulling on his outfit from earlier, and smoothed himself down. "I can't say I'm not nervous."  
  
 _'I won't lie and say he won't be on edge after the Full Moon,'_ he shook himself starting from the top of his head to his tail, _'He gets hit with it the worst, but he'll be more drained than anything. I'll make sure Edward is there. He keeps him calm,'_ Sportacus licked at his necklace timidly, _'So far nobody has needed me. Or else my crystal would have glowed.'_  
  
"So..." Robin's eyes landed on the crystal as he buttoned up his waistcoat, "How...do those work? Your crystals. What are they for?"  
  
He gave the necklace a loving lick and smiled. _'Old magic from the dark ages. A witch came into town and sensed our position. She gave us these crystals so that we could communicate amongst our pack when we were farther away. They glow when we want other's help."_  
  
Robin smiled a bit, "That's really amazing. I'm sure that's very useful." He looked up at Glanni, who waited by the door, "I think I'm ready to go."

The coven leader nodded, "Alright, then. Let's go talk some things out".

Sportacus walked with his head to the ground close to Robin's side. He was nervous about tonight. He had no clue what to expect. His Alpha was always so unpredictable and hard to read. He nuzzled himself against Robin's knee as they made their way to the Scheving's campsite.   
______

  
Edward, while in wolf form, was currently brewing a pot of peppermint tea over the fire pit while Íþróttaálfurinn lay down near the warmth of the embers. Nobody would be hunting tonight after such a taxing Full Moon. Transformation was more painful than ever since the White Buck incident, and not a soul was feeling strong enough to leave the campsite.  
The family was on edge, worried about the fate of their kindest pack member.

It had been frightening to know that Sportacus was out there unprotected and loose while in his Full Form, and everyone knew it had been a terrible time to banish Sportacus from the pack. 

That is...if it WAS a banishment. Not a single wolf, not even the cubs, were brave enough to discuss it with their Alpha. Even Stephanie was quiet over the matter, and was comforting Ziggy now in her cabin. He was afraid that Sportacus had been eaten by a vampire, and continued to ruminate on that idea until he'd begin to cry. 

The females were currently grooming each other near the well when they smelled it: Vampire. Some other odd smell. And....Sportacus?  
  
Glanni walked ahead of the others, Robin's hand on Sportacus' head as they neared the campsite. They were both nervous, and a bit terrified, and Glanni knew this. He wanted this to be civil, so his scent wasn't as heavy tonight. He didn't want this matter to be more than it was, even if he WAS pissed. He sighed when he walked up to the well, "Hello, girls. I need to talk to your Alpha."  
  
They couldn't help but let out instinctive growls, and their eyes shot to Sportacus.

 _'Dear, are you doing well?'_ The elder Peggy asked him with genuine concern.

_'I'm alright, Peggy. We, uhm...Glanni wants to discuss some things with Íþró.'_

The two women shared a glance and Emilia sighed, _'He's taxed tonight, Sportacus. This may only upset him further.'_

 _'I know,'_ he bowed his head, _'But this is so very important. Please, if you could alert him.'_

One more glance, and Peggy turned around.

_'I shall let him know.'_

While Peggy went to inform their Alpha, Emilia came over to give Sportacus a few loving licks. _'We were so worried...'_  
  
Glanni stood against a tree with his arms crossed while he waited, sniffing the air with a sneer. He really didn't want to be here, but it was necessary. Sportacus was a good guy...and he didn't want him to have to face the same fate as Robin. The vampire in question was tense, hand within Sportacus' fur as he awaited the oncoming conversation.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn had a sense of the vampire's arrival before Peggy had even come by, but her announcement only cemented his suspicions.

_'Their Coven Leader would like to speak with you. Sportacus is with him.'_

He gave a bitter huff and stood up on all fours. _'A civil conversation? I highly doubt that will last. I'm tired.'_

Peggy bowed slightly and raised her voice, _'Sir, I think this is important. Please. For Sportacus?'_

The Alpha sighed, bones cracking as he began walking towards the scent. He wasn't feeling all too confident himself. Íþró regretted being so harsh to Sportacus, but he was far too proud to admit it aloud. And now Glanni had something to say? 

He didn't like this at all...

The largest wolf walked to the well with a tired regality, the scar across his face looker deeper than usual in the moonlight. Sportacus squeezed closer to Robin's side upon seeing him, and he couldn't help but lower his nose to the ground out of respect. 

The Alpha observed the three of them, sniffing the air to make sure there were no other waiting for an ambush. _'I see you've decided to step foot on our land again, Glæpur...'_ he snorted, _'I will not speak in front of others.'_  
  
"That's fine with me," the vampire pushed off the tree, arms still crossed as he frowned down at the Alpha, "Shall we go to your quarters, then?"  
  
Íþró nodded and glanced suspiciously at Sportacus and the other vampire. After some deliberation he howled for Edward. _'Edward! Make our guests some tea!'_

Sportacus felt unwell being referred to as a 'guest' in his own home, but he subserviently walked to the fire-pit with Robin to join the other wolves. It wasn't all too bad however, as the cubs had smelled their friend and came barreling out to tackle him to the ground. Ziggy was still crying, but happily now.

Meanwhile, the Alpha led Glanni to his private cabin, which was smaller than the others. Inside were piles of centuries old knick knacks, a corner dedicated to carved wooden sculptures, but absolutely zero stuffed animals or pelts. Where other wolves would have pelts, Íþró had torn cloths and fabrics. He closed the door behind them with his tail, and sat at his wooden carving table with a tired dignity. 

_"What is this, Glæpur?"_  
  
The vampire stood back against the wall, dropping his shoulders a bit, "I don't know if you were planning to actually banish Sportacus or not, but you need to welcome him back into your pack. You don't understand what you're doing by treating him this way, though maybe you don't care about him? You are a pretty huge dick."  
  
He was too tired for a full fledged bark, so a threatening growl would have to suffice for now. If it gets to the point where he was truly offended, he'd choose words over noises.  
 _"Please don't act as though you're on some morally higher ground than me, Glæpur. As if you have any humanity. You were NEVER human. What happens between me and my pack is none of your business."_  
  
"Oh, is that so?" He scoffed, pushing off the wall to scrunch is nose at the werewolf. "Well, then. Tell me. Are you aware that werewolves who are abandoned or ignored by their pack turn into vampires, oh so high-and-mighty Íþróttaálfurinn?"  
  
 _"That's an old witch's tale,"_ the wolf snorted and clawed into his desk, _"Never have I experienced such a thing, as I have never abandoned one of my own. I haven't Sportacus. But he needs to learn a lesson."_  
  
"HA. You know how much of a laugh that is, you damn oaf??" He moved closer now, "Do you want to know why my little Robin out there has no scent? It's because he was one of yours," he prodded Ípró's chest with each syllable. "When werewolves turn, they lose all their previous memories, and their pack forgets them. It's a cruel elven trick, and you didn't even learn a lesson from it!" he spat, pulling back with a sneer. "That's why this is my business. That's why I fucking hate you so much, because you ruined his life, and if you banish Sportacus, you're going to ruin his life too. He doesn't deserve to live like this."  
  
 _"How in the HELL am I supposed to believe you???"_ He nearly snapped his finger off, finally barking, _"After what you did? You're a fucking murderer. A murderer! You took my wife, you sucked her dry and dead like an ACTUAL animal. What makes you think I'd believe something like that, Glanni?"_ He breathed heavily now, _"How do I know what's real? Ever?"_

He thought about those dreams. Those fucking terrible fleshy nightmares he had every night in that bloody forest prison. Nothing made sense there. Nothing made sense here!  
He was scared of his own judgement now, and it was coming out in high pitched growls.  
  
Glanni was ready to hiss and growl all his wanted, but he pulled himself back, hands clenched into fists. "I promised I would be civil." He swallowed, looking down. "Look, Íþró...we...both have our reasons to hate each other. But if you care about your underling...then you'll let him come back. He's a good kid and...I don't want to see him become like one of us." He sighed, "Maybe having a family, a coven of my own, has made me soft. Accuse me all you want. But I don't know how long it takes for the elves to get a hold of abandoned pups."  
  
 _"I planned on taking him back anyways, Glanni..."_ his breathing slowed and he looked slightly afraid, _"This isn't convincing me of anything. The elves...they can't...I would NEVER-"_

He gulped and shook slightly where he stood.

Is that what that dream was last night?  
  
"You're not the only one who has nightmares about the flesh forest, Íþró." Glanni sat down in front of the Alpha, looking straight at him. "I do. Robin does. And I was being nosy last night, so I heard Sportacus talking about it too with my brother. That's where I found Robin when he first became a vampire. He didn't remember anything about his previous life."  
  
 _"No. That's can't be...right."_ He had NEVER told anyone about his dreams before. How could this creature know about that? _"Please,"_ his voice was begging, _"Please be lying to me. Be an evil beast just visiting to to toy with my emotions."_  
  
"I wish I was." He leaned forward, clasping his hands together, "Íþró. Tell me. What do you dream about when you see the flesh forest?"  
  
 _"Why should I tell you?"_ He huffed before lowering himself both physically and mentally. A sigh. _"I've been visiting that place every night since the 400's. I never had a name for it. Just...feelings."_ He didn't feel comfortable divulging these truths to an enemy. 

_"Before I tell you...prove to me that you've been there."_  
  
"Well..." Glanni sighed, easily complying, "Whenever I'm there, I just see this forest of fleshy trees, with pulsing roots, like veins, that reach into the ground. There's never any real grass, and there's always...an elf. The elf changes forms, whispering things I don't want to hear. The biggest tree, in the center of my dreams, is where I found Robin, and where he appears in my dreams as a dying, frail wolf cub. Every time in my dreams, the image replays...he dies, and becomes a vampire. It's...graphic," he rested his forehead in his hands, "Sometimes the elf says I should have just left him there. That way he would've died easier. He wouldn't have to live on like this is I would have just...let him be. He would be hunted, and burned to death probably. It shows me those alternate realities, if I hadn't taken him in. I hate it."  
  
 _"So you have been there..."_  Íþró sighed, frustrated by the truth, _"I suppose describing it won't cause me any more harm than it already has..."_ he sat himself atop the table and began to bat at a wooden carving, _"Elves don't look anything like that you know. That's just some asinine form they've decided to take in order to get a rise out of me, I suppose."_ He slid the elven figure towards Glanni with his paw, _"It begins much like yours. I wake up in the forest, dazed and confused. I'm always in wolf form. Always. The elves won't even allow me to live authentically within my own head,"_ he growled before grounding himself to continue, _"I walk a bit further, and the creatures come climbing down from the trees. Sometimes the trees ARE the creatures. It varies._

 _"But there's always more than one 'elf'._ _A moon rises into view and they turn into my pack. They scream and transform, sobbing for my help. The cubs don't wake up. The women begin to claw at the roots beneath us until they bleed. More elves come, transforming into unrecognizable werewolves. Any remaining elven creatures hunt down the pack and..."_ he squeezed his eyes shit and sighed, _"They stuff them with the fleshy pieces of the ground. Graphically. It's horrid. They act as if I don't live in regret every night for what I did. I've grown numb to it it now. I see my favorite people die nightly...It's hard to feel anything in the morning after over a thousand years of nightmares."_  
  
Glanni was silent for a bit, and then he rubbed a hand down his face. "You know...I always say you're getting what you deserve...but it's been so long. The elves are just...being cruel at this point. It's not funny anymore. I guess I shouldn't expect any less, with how they treat the lost ones...."  
  
 _"It was NEVER funny,"_ he snapped and knocked a half-finished carving off the table, _"But I'm sure it was for you."_  
  
"It was funny when you were being taught a lesson. But that was over a thousand years ago now. You would think they'd lighten up," a 'tch' left him, and he crossed his legs.  
  
 _"Time works differently for those beings. I'm sure they'll never forget what I did,"_ his eyes were filled with a deep anger, and if he were in human form he would be clenching his fists,  
 _"But sometimes I...I don't regret the things I did. They make it really difficult to feel sorry."_  
  
"I mean, fuck, I'd feel the same. They're assholes. They live just as long as vampires, and they hold a grudge for a lifetime. They do stupid shit because they CAN. The damn bastards..." he huffed, pushing his hair back. "I have my own reasons for wanting to get my hands around their little nasty necks and just...strangle them. See how they like being burned alive."  
  
Íþró flinched and looked around the room. _"Be...careful. I do what I can to stay silent about these things. They'll just make my situation worse if I cause any trouble,"_ he pawed at his own face.  
  
Glanni sighed, "Right..." he pressed his cheek into his hand with a sigh, "Well...anyway. I'm glad you were planning on taking Sportacus back. He really would prefer to not lose his memories, or become absolutely immortal with a thirst for blood."  
  
The wolf stepped off the table to look outside. _"So...you're meaning to tell me that thin-That boy out there. He was apart of my pack at one point?"_ He pawed at the window, _"I do wonder what he must have done to deserve such a fate."_  
  
"I wouldn't know," Glanni pressed his hands together, "I just remembered seeing him with your pack at one point...and then some time later, he was alone and dying. He and Sportacus seem to have some kind of...connection, though. As if they were friends for a very long time before this."  
  
 _'I don't want to believe this. But I'm not sure what you'd get out of lying to me about it. I doubt you'd want to be associated with my pack by choice,'_ he continued to stare out the window, _'And Sportacus remembers none of this?'_  
  
"None of it," Glanni stated with a shake of his head, "He got really upset when I told him. He really wants to remember." He leaned against the window, "Robin always has dreams about him, apparently."  
  
 _'What other poor souls did I allow this to happen to? How was I to know what became of them? If I truly DID cause this then what's the point of forgetting? That's just..."_ He growled fiercely as his nails dug into the old glass of the window, leaving marks, _"Sadistic."_  
  
Glanni nodded solemnly in agreement, "To my own knowledge, at least, it's really only been Robin from your pack. But it happens to many others. There are a lot of rogue vampires out there that get hunted down and killed because they were once werewolves. They don't know how to function within society as an...undead demon."  
  
 _"I didn't want to believe that. There's so much lore that's been made up by these humans. It was the Germans who named us in the first place. Tch. Werewolf. Dumb name,'_ he slid down the window, _'And vampire! Another German name! Back in our day you were just a regular old natural ári...Nothing special.'_  
  
Glanni snorted with a shrug, "Yeah. There's a lot of stuff that these humans have been coming up with these days." He turned away from the window, fixing his cuff, "But unfortunately, some of it is truth. I've lived long enough to see many werewolves turn...you just...wouldn't know, because it affected you too."  
  
 _'So...What are you expecting? These two seem very close,'_ he huffed, _'Do you believe they'll regain their memories if we allow them to continue this? Sportacus stood in between your underling and I. They obviously have...something.'_  
  
"Ah...I mean, it's worth a shot. I just know that Robin hasn't been this happy in a while. Your boy there sparks a little bit of life in him that he hadn't had for a long time. Maybe they'll dream more...dreams reveal more than we'd like them to sometimes."  
  
 _'That's for sure,'_ he scratched at his scar and gave a defeated sigh, _'Seems we're at an impasse. I guess we should cooperate for these boys for the time being if we can make an agreement.'_  
  
Glanni sighed as well, turning to face Íþró, "I guess so. It wouldn't do them any good for us to start fighting again," he held out his hand to shake on it, "No matter how much I might hate you."  
  
 _'I don't have hands to shake, you idiot,'_ he growled, but there was some humor behind it, _'Bow with me.'_  
  
Glanni snorted, "Fine." He moved to bow his head to the Alpha, "May our truce be long-lasting."  
  
 _'And may there be some form of understanding between us,'_ he bowed his head to the floor, _'But I still hate you.'_  
  
"And I still hate you too," he lifted his head with a smirk, "With all of my undead heart."  
  
Íþró felt an energy flow through him with this promise, and he visibly relaxed after raising himself back up. _"I permit both Sportacus and...Robin, was it? Yes. They may spend their time together and hunt side by side. YOU and the rest of your coven are NOT to interfere with our hunts. Only Robin is welcome unannounced. The rest of you shall contact us before ever stepping foot here, or there will be consequences. Sportacus may enter your home as he pleases except during the Full Moon. And if you break this promise like you broke the previous one...I will destroy you.'_  
  
"Fine, fine...I understand." He leaned back with a heavy sigh, "I didn't mean to fuck you up this badly...but then again, I didn't really think that something like..." he wheeled his hand around, "this, was going to come out of it."  
  
 _'At least I know why that boy didn't have a scent. That was driving me mad,'_ he picked up the fallen carving with his mouth and set it back up on the table, _'Would you mind placing that piece behind the tall bear one?'_ He had a very specific set up for it, almost like a Nativity Scene or (to put it bluntly) a doll house.  
  
"Hm? Sure." Glanni took the wooden piece and placed it accordingly, "What's this you're working on?"  
  
 _'None of your business!'_ He huffed before setting his paws on the table. Then he sighed. _'It's the Settler's Village from 456. Do you remember when 'LazyTown' had less than 100 people living here?'_ His voice changed from irritated to reminiscent, _'Here's the Medic's cabin,'_ he pointed to a carving in the back, _'The salt mines and arsenal. That's where the boys used to drink. And the Ole' Knör,'_ he poked a paw at an intricate carving of a ship where a family of three stood in front of. He gave it a wistful smile before shaking his head and sliding off the table, _'It's just dumb fucking carvings.'_  
  
Glanni poked at one of the carvings standing in front of the ship, "Of course I have many things I could say to make fun of you," he grinned toothily before sighing, leaning his head on his arm, "But man...weren't those the good ol' days. Everything is too crowded anymore. It's good for business. But it's not the same."  
  
 _'I wanted to hunt you down the day I saw you joining civilian life,'_ he replied conversationally, _'You were just this mist, a shadowy never-born beast...And people start drinking wine made by a supposed 'Glæpur?' Where did that name come from anyway? Things like you don't have surnames.'_  
  
"Eh. I sucked someone dry and took his last name. And then 'Glanni' was what my own coven named me when I appeared on this planet." He sat up a bit, "Still selling the best wine around, I'll tell you. We're going international."  
  
 _'You are?'_ Íþró raised an intrigued brow, _'Now HOW many people are interested in Icelandic wine? You won't stand a chance with those Frenchman out there.'_  
  
"I'll be taking my chances. The word is getting out there," he wagged his finger, "Soon, Glæpur will be a name known to Europe! And then America! And if America likes it...the whole rest of the world will know about it."  
  
 _'I've never touched the stuff,'_ he admitted with his nose in the air, _'Wine's for pansies and bougie parties.'_  
  
Glanni snorted, "I like how it tastes, and it's an easy cover up for the blood business I take care of. When I need to sell other vampires blood I catch, I sell them very special bottles."  
  
 _'I'm sure that business will fail soon too. Seeing how it's near impossible for your kind to find human prey without repercussions.'_ He sounded quite happy about that.  
  
"Hrm, well we'll see about that," he chuckled, crossing his arms, "No...human blood is hard to come by these days without being found out. But I've been kind of...transforming animal blood, in a way. To make it still taste like human blood." He shifted his eyes to the side.  
  
The wolf stared up at him with an almost intrigued expression. _'...You're selling altered animal blood...under the guise of human blood? You're falsely advertising your products to VAMPIRES?'_ For the first time in a long while, he actually howled out a laugh.  
  
Glanni grinned mischievously, humor lining his words, "What? You'd expect any less out of me?"  
  
 _'I-You're not even...'_ he howled incredulously, _'You're a despicable demon, Glanni. You can't even get that part right.'_  
  
"I am a despicable demon, but I'm a despicable demon of BUSINESS," he cackled. "I'm doing the other vampires a favor, you know. Soon they're not going to be getting any human blood themselves, so their only option will be to come to me to still get that sweet, sweet taste of human. It's like...'diet human,' if you will."  
  
 _'Disgusting. Just wretched. Deplorable.'_ He was smiling, though. _'How about I show you what a real man drinks. Not your fruity 'diet-human' wines,'_ he stood up to push the door open,  
 _'I'll have Emilia bust out the liquor for everyone. A pact deserves a drink for the occasion. Plus...Peppermint tea isn't going to suffice for the pain in my limbs. Edward will have to suck it up.'_  
  
"Sounds fantastic," the vampire smiled and followed Íþró out to the campfire. Everyone was glad to see that the two seemed to be in good moods.  
  
Currently the two cubs were laying on top of Robin, seemingly comfortable with his presence for the time being. Sportacus had assured them that he was a kind, gentle thing and they didn't have a hard time believing that. Stephanie lay on his legs while Ziggy (bless his round little heart) continuously slipped off Robin's stomach due to his own rotundness. Sportacus was laughing at Robin's predicament, doing nothing to pry the children off of him.  
  
"You're both terrible children. Awful. I regret each piece of candy that I let you have," he grunted, though the small smile tugging at his lips betrayed his irritated guise. He pulled Ziggy back on top of him after falling over for the millionth time, actually holding the round pup in place.  
  
 _"I'm not a child! I'm a century old!"_ Ziggy retorted in a voice that betrayed his claims and settled himself in Robin's arms. Sportacus laughed at that, until they were silenced by the presence of their Alpha and the Coven Leader.

 _'I am welcoming Sportacus into our pack,'_ Íþró announced gruffly and stamped a foot on the ground, _'And...Glæpur and I have come to an agreement. Robin and Sportacus may continue their friendship on the condition that their outings do not interfere with our personal hunts or the Full Moon.'_

There was an audible gasp from the family. They had come to an AGREEMENT? Something magical must have happened for that to occur.

Sportacus found himself walking towards the Alpha, head down. _'Sir...I...I'm so sorry for what I had said. I was out of line.'_

The larger wolf placed a paw on his shoulder. _'No. I was out of line, son. It's obvious that I've made some mistakes in the past,'_ he subtly glanced at Robin, _'But I'm not about to repeat those now that I've been made aware of them. Forgive me.'_  
  
Robin locked eyes with Íþró for a moment, before looking back down with a noncommittal shrug. He scratched under Ziggy's chin, quietly leaning his head back on a log that surrounded the fire pit. Glanni sighed and rubbed the back of his head, any menacing aura he had carried before vanishing as he sat down by his brother. "Well. That issue is settled. I hope you all will accept Robin as a friend. He's pretty harmless." 

"Oh, shut up," the younger vampire snorted, hitting his head against Glanni's leg softly.  
  
 _'Emilia, would you so kindly bring out the liquor from the well?'_

The woman looked shocked. They were sharing drinks now? 

_'I see that look on your face,'_ Íþró whipped his tail around, ' _This isn't out of kindness. I just need to show these demons what you drink when you're living out here in the wild. Rugged, hard alcohol.'_

She continued to stare at him, waiting for the rest of his answer.

He sighed _. 'My back hurts like the plague and peppermint tea just isn't going to cut it. Must I admit my weaknesses in front of my own family?'_

The woman stuck a humored tongue out and padded off towards the well with Peggy assisting her.  
  
They needed no assistance in opening the jars, as they simply locked their jaws around them until the lid popped off. It smelled heavily of natural fermentation and wheat, and the aroma wafted through the air. 

_'Edward, would you-'_

_'On it.'_ The eldest wolf was bringing out a blanket filled with bowls and cups, looking disappointed that they had forgone the idea of tea. He so very much enjoyed peppermint tea.  
  
The ale was poured out into the bowls and cups, and Robin sniffed it with a scrunch of his nose, "I don't think I like how this smells." 

"Then just down it. You deserve a buzz. Though it might take a bit." Glanni tilted his head back, emptying half of his cup like a shot, wheezing when he pulled away.  
  
The pack howled at Glanni's sounds of distress, finding his attempt at drinking their concoction rather entertaining. Íþró laughed the hardest of all, and he lapped at his bowl without any trouble. Somehow he enjoyed the taste.

Sportacus lapped as well. He'd missed this nasty shit. It would be nice after such a painful transformation last night. 

_'What, Robin? Do you have to savor it?'_ He teased.  
  
Robin grunted, staring at the alcohol with a grimace. "It doesn't smell like something I want to savor." He took a sip, and then stuck his tongue out, "This is even more bitter than wine."  
  
Ziggy scuttled around on the vampire's tummy so he could face Robin, _'Isn't it nasty? I don't think it's good at all.'_

Peggy sat herself up from her shared bowl with Emilia, _'Hey. Your Auntie works hard on this brew. I think it's fantastic.'_  
  
"Mm. Well I'm sure someone who appreciates ale would enjoy this." He handed the rest of his cup to Glanni, leaning back once more and rubbing behind the young cub's ears. The weight he put on his belly was a welcome comfort, and he would never say it, but be was THRILLED to be welcome in a pack of wolves. They were just...huge dogs. He was in dog heaven.  
  
The women were wary of these newcomers, only because the children were so close to them. They had spent a thousand years doing everything they could to protect their land from them, and now they sat hear sharing drinks? Very new. 

The turn of the century was sure a time for change.

Sportacus was almost halfway done with his bowl. He felt extremely warm and numb now, and he adored it. Made the world look wobbly. He found himself giggling as he lowered himself to lay flat on the ground.  
  
"Sounds like someone is getting drunk," Robin teased, moving to lay his head against Sportacus' side. This caused Ziggy to fall off again, and he snorted before making sure the little guy was okay. He let him come lay on him again, and he nuzzled his head back into soft fur, taking in a breath. He felt so relaxed right now.  
  
Sportacus shifted to make sure Ziggy was in tact before sticking his tongue in the alcohol to soak, _'Am not,'_ he chuckled, _'I'm just fine.'_  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say, Sportadrunk." He moved one arm to put it around the werewolf's neck, scratching the top of his head.  
  
Ípró observed the two with a watchful, fatherly expression. That Robin...he WISHED he were familiar. He had no reason to doubt Glanni's claims about him being previously apart of his pack, but by the gods he wished there were evidence of it. If only those newfangled photographs were around back in the day. 

He finished up his bowl and pushed it aside. _'Now THAT'S real alcohol, Glæpur.'_  
  
Glanni scoffed, setting his cup down, "Say what you want, but wine will always be better. More enjoyable than your wheat water."  
  
He snorted at the name, maybe just the slightest bit buzzed himself. _'Eh. Alcohol's not supposed to taste good, anyway.'_  
  
"That's what YOU think. It's easier to drink more of it when it tastes good. It takes a lot for a creature like me to even feel buzzed, unlike you." He huffed.  
  
The Alpha's eyes narrowed, and his tail smacked harshly against the ground. _'Is that a challenge?'_

Sportacus's eyebrows raised behind his bowl, and he giggled again.  
  
"I don't know if it's much of a challenge. You're already buzzed." He crossed his legs, "It's really not a fair competition."  
  
 _'I'm not buzzed! What? Can vampires check my blood-alcohol level, now?'_ He huffed and licked the residue off his bowl.

 _'Sir, please,'_ Edward growled sleepily from the corner where he drank his tea, _'We don't even have enough for a competition. Our jars are empty.'_

The Alpha padded on over to the remaining jars and shoved his nose inside one, _'Damn.'_  
  
"I've seen enough drunk people in my lifetime to know when someone is buzzed," Glanni cackled, lying down on the log and stretching out, sending a smirk Íþró's way.  
  
 _'I'm not-'_ the Alpha whipped his head around before realizing his snout was stuck inside the mason jar. With a great snort he pushed the thing off his nose and to the ground, _'I'm not buzzed.'_

Sportacus couldn't help his laughter now, and he rolled and giggled like a cub on the ground. Peggy came by to pick the jar up and put it back, _'Sir, he's just trying to get your goat.'_

Ziggy's tummy rumbled, _'Mmmm. Goat.'_  
  
Glanni couldn't help but smile, and Robin laughed, his head falling back due to Sportacus rolling around. He pat the little cub's belly, "Are you hungry? You guys are normally hunting now, right?"  
  
 _'I'm STARVING!'_ Ziggy whined and flopped his paws around on Robin's stomach, causing Stephanie to roll her eyes with a smile.

 _'We just had dinner, Ziggy. Leftover venison from a few night's back.'_

_'Yeah but I'm still huuungry.'_  
  
Robin smiled and sat up a bit with a little chuckle, "I like this kid. He's cute." 

Glanni sighed longingly, draping his arm over his head, "I remember when you were a cute little kid. Where have the days gone."  
  
Sportacus wished he could remember those days. All he had was that terrifying image from his dream last night. Perhaps a story could jog his memory. _'Glanni, any embarrassing stories from when this guy was younger? I want something to juicy.'_  
  
"No. Shut your mouth--"

"Oh, of course I do!" The elder vampire was all too happy to oblige as he sat up again, "When little Robin was younger, he liked to pull his pants down a lot. We'd be in the market, and down they went!" Robin was crawling up now to push his hands over his brother's mouth, tackling him to the ground. Through giggles, Glanni continued, "He just LOVED to mortify me in public, the little bastard. So you know what I did? I made him wear dresses so he wouldn't have any pants to pull down! Oh, he got MANY compliments for being a very pretty girl-" 

"Oh my gods, shut up!" Robin smothered Glanni's face with his hands, and the elder vampire was cackling underneath him.  
  
The pack found themselves laughing aloud together at this story, louder than usual due to the alcohol in their system. Ziggy had rolled all the way off of the vampire and over Stephanie, who had to move as well since Robin was flailing about so.

 _'Hey, Sport,'_ Peggy nodded her head in their direction, _'You never wore dresses. But remember that time you were trying to cuddle up to Em after school and you knocked her into the lake?'_

 _'Peggy!'_ Emilia laughed, _'You were...a charming little boy.'_  
  
Robin snorted, "Oh my gods, Em was just soaked after that! He never heard the end of it!" He paused, and then gasped, covering his mouth with his hands while his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

Glanni stared at his brother, mouth agape. "Did...you just...?"  
  
The pack went silent. Only the leaders, Robin, and Sportacus knew of their special predicament and the others were just confused. 

_'What are you talking about?'_ Emilia stood up from where she sat, _'You weren't there.'_

Sportacus stood up as well, eyes just as wide as the vampire's.

 _'Robin?'_  
  
"Ah...uh..." he suddenly felt nauseous, the whole pack just...staring at him. His upper lip twitched as he fought for words, before curling into himself. He buried his head in his knees, covering his head before Glanni stood to move in front of him, "No no...Robin..." he pulled his younger brother close, and looked up at Sportacus, eyes shifting over to Íþró with a worried brow.

Íþró needed to take the attention away from Robin, as he could sense his anxiety. It was his duty to explain a few things.

 _'E-everyone, uhm...'_   The Alpha looked nervous himself, and if he weren't buzzed, he would have had a more difficult time with this, _'Oh Gods above. Family...it's come to my attention this night that there may be more to our Hex than we thought.'_

The cubs looked frightened by that announcement, and ran to snuggle under the bosoms of the females.  
  
 _'If this vampire is to be trusted, which is already a nearly impossible feat...'_ The Alpha sighed, _'The elves have been playing another sick joke on us that has gone right over our heads. Or, perhaps, it's gone right THROUGH our heads,'_ he allowed himself to approach the younger vampire with a tilt of his ears, _'Robin was a former member of our pack. Our family nor he remembers the time he spent with us. However...what just came from his mouth may prove us otherwise.'_

Edward gave an educated huff. _'That's just an old wive's tale, Sir. A werewolf changing into a vampire? That's a paradox!'_

Íþró looked downcast, _'I've been informed that it's happened more than once. If a werewolf is abandoned by it's pack it will be cursed to be reborn as a blood lusting demon...and that former wolf and it's pack will lose all memories. I_ _do NOT want to believe that, in fact I was counting on Glæpur here to have an ulterior motive tonight. But after this...'_   
he found himself VERY close to Robin now, his scarred muzzle only inches away from the vampire, _'I think you and my Sportacus may have stirred with some forces the elves were not anticipating.'_  
  
Robin lifted his head up, looking at the Alpha with wide eyes, and Glanni nodded in agreement. "They probably weren't expecting you to come in contact with each other again." He placed his hand on Robin's back, "They probably weren't even expecting you to live this long. Werewolves that turn into vampires don't usually last."  
  
 _'What does that mean for us, Sir?'_ Emilia nuzzled herself into her daughter's fur, _'This is a lot of information to take in.'_

_'That's alright,'_ came Edward's muffled voice, _'I'm scribing it.'_ The old wolf had a pen in his mouth and was writing everything down on a mat of paper.

Íþró chuckled sadly, _'I think it just means I should shift my focus a little. Perhaps we all should. Maybe our hatred needs to be directed at something other than a group of bitchy vampires.'_  
  
Glanni snorted a laugh, scratching through Robin's hair to calm him down. The younger vampire lifted his head a bit more, leaning into his brother's touch while he wrapped his arms around Sportacus. "What Emilia said just felt so...familiar to me. Like I remembered being there. Everything from before Glanni found me is all...blotchy and fuzzy."  
  
Emilia gave her daughter's head a lick before padding over to the man. She tried her hardest to remember but she just couldn't. _'I...I remember I was...very young. It was before the Hex. And Sportacus tried giving me flowers, but there was a bee in it. The bee scared him so much that he ended up pushing me into the water. There was laughter now that I think about it. But...I don't remember anyone else being there.'_  
  
Robin sighed, looking up to the wolf in front of him, "My brother just very recently told me about how he found me. Before I thought I was just having...strange dreams that never made any sense until now. Sometimes I'm in the body of a child with other children, and sometimes I'm...in the body of a wolf, playing with other wolf cubs. I never knew it had significance..."  
  
 _'Well if tonight is any indication then perhaps you will remember more as time passes,'_ Emilia gave him a kind smile, _'Sportacus cares about you. He's giving you 'the face' right now.'_  
Lo and behold the wolf was looking at him, pouty and wide-eyed, which had Emilia chuckling.  
  
Robin looked at Sportacus, and chuckled a bit before nuzzling into the fur of the werewolf. "I think I care about him too. Very much."  
  
 _'Well, careful...'_ Emilia warned with the well-meaning smile of an ex-mate, _'He's a lot.'_  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Robin sent a smile back to the werewolf, and scratched the back of Sportacus' neck. He calmed down a bit, lowering his knees to sit cross-legged now.  
  
 _'Wait, so does that mean we used to be friends with Robin?'_ Ziggy wiggled his but around before pouncing back onto the man in question.

 _'No. No,'_ Peggy shook her head, _'You weren't even born before the Hex, dear. At least we presume so. You were just a tiny little thing when we found you.'_  
  
Robin chuckled, letting out a small grunt when Ziggy jumped back onto him. "This was probably six centuries ago. I don't presume a small little cub like you is that old, hrm?"  
  
He stuck his tongue out. _'No way! I'm not an old man!'_

Peggy howled. _'Hey, your Auntie's almost 1000. Who are you calling old?'_  
  
Robin snorted, "Well, were all pretty old by human standards, aren't we?" He smiled and gave Ziggy's head a pat, and sighed contentedly, leaning against Sportacus.  
  
 _'It would be terrible to die at 70 years old,'_ Stephanie nodded and pulled at the end of Robin's pant leg, _'That's like so soon! I'm glad I get to live for so long!'_

Íþró sighed sadly. He really hoped these little cubs would keep that mentality. Because he sure as hell didn't.  
  
Robin's eyebrows knit together, a sad smile forming. "Ha...yeah...." his voice trailed off, and Glanni gave him a solemn look. "Well," he said as he stood up, brushing himself off, "I feel I should head home for the night. I have some work to do, but you can stay here if you'd like to, Robin."

The vampire looked up at his older brother with a short nod, "Yes, I think I'd like that."  
  
 _'May he stay, sir?'_ Sportacus looked up to his Alpha with pleading eyes.

Íþró shook his head and sighed with a smile, _'Yes, Sport. Robin, will you be needing a separate cabin?'_  
  
"Ah," Robin looked at Sportacus before looking back at the Alpha, "I think I'd rest much easier if I shared Sporty's cabin. If that's alright."  
  
Emilia snorted. _'Sporty?'_ She raised a brow and lifted her paw with interest, _'My. You two have become close, haven't you?'_

Sportacus would have blushed if he were able and his ex-mate moved to whisper to Robin, _'I'm sure the next week will be interesting.'_  
  
Robin blushed as much as a vampire could, feeling his cheeks flaring as he sputtered, "Y-you can't just...ASSUME." The way he hid his face very much confirmed Emilia's claims, however.  
  
The woman chuckled, coyly turning to flick her tail in Robin's face before rejoining Peggy around the bowl of alcohol. Sportacus hadn't heard exactly what the two had just discussed, as he was busy waving his tail in Glanni's direction.

 _'Thank you, Glanni. Make it home safely.'_  
  
Glanni shot the werewolf a smile, "I'll make sure to. Have a good night, all." He waved, raising his eyebrow at Robin's flustered face, and headed on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long, oops. The next chapter will be fun, I'm sure you'll find. :3c


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything isn't as happy as it seems.

_'I hope that woman's okay,'_  Sportacus growled pleasantly at Robin's touch as they laid together in the werewolf's bed that night, _'The woman your sister was speaking about. She must have been really hungry to convince your brothers to hunt her.'_

"Yeah, even though she's the youngest, she's strangely the most locked in the old ways. I can't figure it out." He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down Sportacus' neck, "sometimes it doesn't seem worth it".

Sportacus's breathing hitched upon hearing that. It sounded very...defeated. He'd noticed that tone of voice many times before with Robin.

_ 'Are you okay?' _

Robin stared at the werewolf's neck as he rubbed his hands through the fur, and he shrugged his shoulders a little, chewing the inside of his lip. "Define 'okay'."

_ 'Okay: Generally content with life. Excited for a new day. Pleased with the way things are and feeling positive about the future.' _

"Ah. Well then by that definition, no. I guess I'm not okay." He said it very casually, his hands slowing.

_'Your brother...'_ he turned to face him, _'When he came back to your home, he said something about fearing that you may have tried to...hurt yourself again? Something like that.'_

Robin made fists within Sportacus' fur, and he turned his head to the side on the pillow, looking at the wall. "Uh. Yeah. I guess I try to kill myself sometimes. Or at least hurt myself if I cant get that far." He shifted uncomfortably, "I usually try drowning myself the most, because I'm actually dead until someone removes me from the water."

_'Why do you do that, Robin?'_ He asked with the softest tone imaginable. 

He didn't sound surprised at this. On the contrary he sounded rather understanding.

Robin sighed, "I'm just so fucking tired of living, Sportacus." He turned and finally looked at the werewolf, "I'm tired of living. Living like this. Humans have it so easy, they die so much easier. Much quicker." He looked away again, "I'm jealous of that."

Sportacus tried to be a comforting presence for his friend, and he tried to emit a therapeutic energy as he pressed against his fur.

_'I can't say I haven't felt similarly...It's been so so long,'_ he placed a paw on Robin's back, voice hushing to a childlike whisper,  _ 'But what do you think happens after death? After all this?' _

"Gods, nothing, I hope." He snorted, nudging his head against Sportacus. "I just don't want to exist anymore."

Sportacus felt his stomach grow heavy and sink low into his body. He knew it wasn't his fault. But he still felt sick.

_ 'But...I want you to.' _

Robin gave Sportacus the smallest of smiles, patting his chest, "Yeah? That's good to know. I'm sure I won't be actually dying anytime soon." Whether or not that was unfortunate to him was uncertain.

_'I hope not. We still have to make new memories to make up for the ones we've lost,'_ his tongue stuck out slightly, _'I get to wake up next to you again. And we can hunt together. And play! And do all sorts of things.'_

"I suppose so." He gave Sportacus' nose a kiss, rubbing his hand along his muzzle, "I don't know if that'll fix this, but I'm definitely glad I have you."

It really hurt Sportacus's heart to hear that.His goal in life was to fix things and help people, but this felt like an impossible task. _ 'There. Just pet me and call me a good boy. We both know you like doing that.' _

Robin snorted and sat up a bit, wrapping his arms around the wolf, "You're very right about that. You're a very good boy."

His tail flopped rhythmically against the bed, and he let his wet nose press against Robin's cheek.  _'I know I can't do bat kisses. But will this wolf smooch suffice?'_ He booped him with his wet nose once more.

He giggled, "Oh yeah. That'll definitely do." He bumped back against Sportacus, rubbing his face against him.

_'You're the only thing in human form that I've ever been this close to at night. You know that, right?'_ He licked his cheek, _'I never interacted with anyone outside of our Hex...Human Skin looks so pretty in the moonlight,'_ he laughed sarcastically at that, _'Wow. Emilia was right. I'm SOOoo charming?'_

Robin cackled, "And I'm pretty pale too. Sickly pale." He scratched under Sportacus' chin, "But you think it looks pretty?"

_'Of course it's pretty!'_ His eyes widened, _'Like porcelain. It's delicate. I'm not used to delicacy.'_

That pulled a genuine smile off of the vampire, "Well...thank you." He shifted with a proud grin, "I'm very pretty. Or at least I think I am. It's been a long time since I've seen myself."

_'Well you ARE a pretty boy!'_ He used a dumb baby-talk voice and pet his hair with his paws, _'Who's a pretty boy?? Who is a pretty boy???'_

Robin hid his face behind his hand with a groan, "I-I'm a pretty boy?"

_'Yes you are!! Yes you are!!'_ He rubbed his paws around his hair and crawled on top of him.

Robin laughed, an odd blush creeping up to his ears as he hugged the large wolf that was now completely on top of him. He nuzzled against him, breathing deeply against his fur. "Mmm...thank you."

His stomach felt flighty, and hearing Robin's breathing had him blushing a bit himself.  He should probably sleep before he starts getting hot and bothered. He didn't want to be awkward in his wolf form.  He removed himself from his body once more to find a perfectly comfortable position next to him.

_'Sorry,'_ he chuckled bashfully, _'That, uhm...mmm. Heat may be developing in the next few days. I don't want to risk anything by being so close to you like this.'_

"I told you I'd help you out with that," the vampire stated, "I-if you want me to. I can't imagine it's very fun alone."

_ 'No. It's not. It feels weird being cooped in your cabin all day long. You don't even get to hunt because it just causes too many problems...If you really truly think you can handle it I will let you.  _ _I'll warn you, though. I get a little clingy. Well, really clingy...a little possessive,'_ he buried his face in the sheets, _'I get so embarrassed, ah.'_

Robin scratched behind Sportacus' ear, a nervous smile gracing his features, "Hey, that's okay with me. It'll be okay. I don't really have responsibilities outside of helping create and sell wine, and there's enough of the family to do that without me there for a few days."

_'Will, uh...Glanni be okay with that? Being friends is one thing,'_ he shivered and buried his muzzle under a pillow, _'Being my...'relief'...is another.'_

"I mean, if he's not okay with it, then he can go suck a dick," he snorted, rolling over on his tummy and crossing his arms over the pillow. "If I'm being honest, he's probably not gonna care that much."

_'Well I don't think he'll be able to suck your dick,'_ he giggled under the pillow, _'Because you'll be too busy with mine,'_ he snorted,  _ 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was vulgar.' _

"You're a nasty man," he threw his other pillow on top of Sportacus, smacking him with it. "Terrible. Awful. Wash your mouth out with soap."

_'Ooph!'_ His tail harshly thumped back at him to smack near Robin's ass, _'Ooh. Insult me.'_ He cackled again.

Robin giggled, grunting from the force of Sportacus' tail, "You're an absolute piece of shit, Sportacus Scheving." He giggled some more, climbing on top of the wolf and smothering him with pillows.

He growled and barked, tearing at the pillows with his teeth and claws.  _'Oh that's so hot,'_ he joked and howled, _'Just jumpstart my heat now!'_ He could barely breathe from how hard he was laughing, and he cringed when one of his howls got far too loud.

 

Robin snorted, putting his hand over the wolf's muzzle, "Don't be so loud! Everyone else will start to get ideas." He giggled, rolling in laugher as he pulled the pillows off Sportacus' head.

_'They'll just think you're murdering me is all,'_ he giggled and forced a tongue out of his closed muzzle, _'No big deal!'_

"Oh yeah. NO big deal at all!" He laughed, rubbing over Sportacus' head roughly. "Come on, let's get some rest. YOU may have slept earlier, but I didn't."

Sportacus whimpered and gave him one last lick before allowing himself to settle down. Mmm. He missed this bed. Cozy and warm. Perfect for a chilly October night. And he had a soft boy to sleep by and a family who was beginning to change their way of thinking. 

He really hoped Robin would stay alive for quite some time. Because this only just felt like the beginning of something.

 

* * *

The next morning, it was a surprise for both creatures to find that Sportacus' heat had started earlier than planned. He was hot and bothered, and entirely embarrassed, until Robin confirmed for him once again that he was willing to help the werewolf during this time. He found he may have been in over his head. They went at it for hours, Sportacus' domineering attitude showing through raw emotion, and despite how tiring it was, Robin couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

And then there was a knock at the door. One of the women, it sounded like Emilia, was saying Robin needed a break. Sportacus grunted, not wanting to let him go. 

The vampire beneath him was entirely spent, feeling limp and weak against his hot body. At this point, he couldn't be any more aroused, but he allowed himself to be used as needed. He felt tired for once, his breathing heavy and shuddering. He felt he could barely speak at this point, and hearing the female's voice shocked him back into reality. It had only been he and Sportacus for hours, and it felt like his whole world for that moment. "Hmm...? What...?" His voice was raspy, his eyes half-lidded.

"I have food for you," Emilia repeated a little louder, "Come on out when you're done. You need to take a break. Sportacus, I'm leaving your food here."

The sound of a plate tapped against the wooden floor.

Sportacus thrusted a few more times before feeling satisfied, and it took him a moment to let go of Robin.  He was an absolute mess, both figuratively and literally.  His skin was raw, the sheets were a wreck, and he was so sweaty that he looked like he'd just gone swimming.  There was a rush of cool air after the two parted, and he leaned against his headboard with a dry, open mouth.

Robin moved to sit up slowly with a grunt, and he found himself feeling lethargic and weak. "I don't want to move," he whined, basically falling forward to lean against his partner's chest. His hair was a curly mess, wet with a mix of their combined sweat. He didn't know he could sweat. Interesting.

"H-has it really been six hours?" Sportacus coughed and slid down the wall, "I-I don't think it has."  He licked his lips over and over to try and bring some moisture back to them, and he sighed when the terrible heat in his crotch came crawling back, "You're so...messy."

"You're one to talk," Robin huffed out breathily, lazily running his hand up the werewolf's side. "You're so...wet."

He couldn't help but laugh, and he slipped a hand over Robin's leg as if he forgot they were supposed to be taking a break,  "Only for you," he growled and nipped at him with a wide grin, his body starting to recycle its energy because it wanted to go ANOTHER round.

Robin giggled, not really processing that they were taking a break all the same. He really didn't want to move, and he just felt way too tired to care. He just felt really good being up against the other creature, truly feeling warmth for once in his life.

Sportacus growled and nibbled at his earlobe, letting his hands roam over his waist and squeeze at his hips.

Meanwhile, the women were chopping vegetables outside, and Emilia was looking worriedly towards their cabin.

"He's going to fuck that man to death, Peggy," she gave the end of her carrot a hard chop.

"He's a vampire, dear," Peggy shaved some rot away from her potato, "He's already dead."

"I just don't want them to get carried away. You know how he gets."

Peggy shrugged,  "Hey. Just because you couldn't handle it doesn't mean Bat-Boy can't."

Emilia gave her the most insulted, humored smile she could display and began smacking her over and over again with the stem of a carrot.

With all of the effort Robin could muster, after many messy kisses and being pulled back into bed, the vampire finally made it out with only his undergarments on. He stumbled a bit, leaning against the walls. "Mmmmmmhi," he yawned out, rubbing his eyes.

The door opened behind him, and only Sportacus's hand could be seen pulling his now cold plate of food inside to be devoured. 

The women held their knives in mid air as they looked over the mangled creature.

"...You escaped in one piece!"

Robin snorted, "Just barely." He yawned again, flopping down onto the ground tiredly as he rubbed at his face. He shivered, suddenly cold again, and he rubbed at his bare arms.

"I tried to remember you last night," Emilia admitted as she brought over a plate of food to the grounded vampire, "I couldn't. But seeing that you're so comfortable laying on the bare ground in just your undergarments makes me think you ARE a part of our pack."

He sent her a tired smile, taking the plate of food from the werewolf, "I just really didn't feel like putting clothes on again. They would just be ripped off of me later and I don't need to explain that to my tailor." He chuckled a bit, cutting up the meat. He appreciated the fact it was raw, and there was blood he could take from it, "Thank you....ehm..." he stared at the woman a moment, squinting, "...Emilia."

"Yes," she nodded to him, "My apologies. Never did give proper introductions in this form, did we? I'm Emilia. This is Peggy."

The taller woman saluted with him before Emilia added,

"She's Edward's mate."

"Hey! That's not official," Peggy pointed a carrot at her younger friend, "Don't go calling us that just yet."

Emilia rolled her eyes and smirked at her before pushing pushing all of her carrots into a bag,  "It's still so weird to me. He seems so much older than you."

"What's a twenty-five year difference when you're a thousand years old? Let me live, Em."

Robin smiled at their interaction, and shoved a bite of raw meat into his mouth. Mmm...tasted like deer meat. He ate silently, finding himself nodding off a bit, so it was taking him a while to even get a quarter of the way through his food.

"Hey. Nope," Peggy tossed a carrot in his direction, "Wash up before you start nodding off. We may be literal animals, but we don't act like them. You'll regret passing out with all that filth stuck to you."

He jumped when the vegetable bounced off his plate, and he blinked up at the women a couple times. "Ah...sorry. I'm not usually this sleepy..." he yawned again to signify how tired he was, and he set his almost full plate aside. "Where can I wash up?"

"I'll heat up some well water for you," Peggy practically leaped over their table to start boiling it.

Emilia took his plate and bit the inside of her cheek,  "Unless you want to be kept up for the rest of the night by a horny wolf I suggest you sleep in the guest cabin. I won't tell you where to spend your night, though. I'm just pacing you to ready yourself for the next few days. I don't want you to be in over your head. And penis."

 

Robin smiled goofily, and he stood up. "Thank you." He followed Peggy to a bathing tub where he waited for her to fill with boiling water. He scrubbed off all the sweat and cum on his skin, and washed through his hair until he was fully refreshed. It was a struggle to keep himself awake, and after he dried off, he made his way to the guest cabin. He fell down onto the bed with a groan, crawling under the covers before sleep overtook him. The moment his eyes closed, he fell into the most restful sleep he'd had in centuries, out like a light throughout the night and even into the morning. He dreamed of the little blonde boy again, but this time there were more faces. He dreamt of a petite girl with brown, curly hair, and another girl who seemed a bit older with freckles covering her skin. There were two young adult men watching over the playing children, the younger built and stocky and the older with a forming beard. 

He awoke from his dreams when the sun was almost high in the sky, a puddle of drool on his pillow.

Sportacus didn't sleep very well that night for obvious reasons, but Robin's assistance in the daytime most certainly helped him a little.  He was able to clock in at least six hours, and his dreams thankfully didn't reflect his Heat.  He found himself waking at 8:08 with his usual shrieks and sobs, body just as sweaty and hot as it had been the morning before. 

He washed off his own grime in a cold bath, his stomach growling now that he realized just how damn HUNGRY he was.  He wondered what the pack brought home last night, if anything. 

With a loose shirt and undergarments, Sportacus found himself sitting on the ground around noon eating venison from their supply, clearing their well of meats and scraps.

It was then that Edward came in holding a broom,  "Sportacus! Come on. Get! You'll run us dry. Wait for lunch."  He tried to shovel in what he had left into his mouth before he was smacked with the broom, "Sportacus, ouuuuut."

He had to spit out what he had as the older man picked him up from the back of his shirt and marched him out of there.

Robin left his cabin in the afternoon, holding a large comforter that shielded his body from the sun over his head. All you could really see of him was his face as he made his way to the camp. He felt new- rested and rejuvenated. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept over 12 hours straight without waking up. He probably never had. When he joined camp, he saw Sportacus being carried out of the meat supply room by Edward, and he couldn't help but snort with laughter.

Sportacus was grunting and whining, but once he saw a walking pile of fur blankets he smiled,  "Ah! It's the possessed skin of the animals we've hunted!" He joked, "Edward, run!"

"You will PAY for killing us, you terrible werewolves!!" Robin growled and ran forward, opening up his arms to tackle Sportacus to the ground in a mess of giggles.

Edward hopped backwards to avoid being body slammed to the ground, but Sportacus was too late. He got the wind knocked out of him as the vampire consumed him with the blanket, and he wrestled him around underneath it in a humorous display. 

Peggy popped her head out from her cabin to question what all the racket was.

Edward simply sighed and pushed up his glasses,  "Boys."

Robin grunted and growled as he wrestled and played with the werewolf under him, pausing when he heard the older man speak up. He blushed a little and covered himself back up again, sitting on the ground next to Sportacus. "Sorry."

"Just don't want you to burst into flame. Or whatever it is that vampires do when exposed to sunlight," Edward procured his journal and a pencil, "Actually what DOES happen, would you be willing to educate me? I don't have much information on vampires."

"It burns our skin," Robin stated, leaning his head against Sportacus. "It's kind of like a sunburn, but you feel the pain immediately. We can't be in direct contact with the sunlight for over five minutes, really. That's when we could die."

"Mmhmmm," Edward was nodding as he scribbled in his journal, "Fascinating." 

Peggy closed the door behind her and sighed fondly, "Are you ever going to put that thing down."

"I will the day I've learned everything there is to know."

"Then he'll never put it down," Robin snorted, sneakily pulling his partner's hand under the blanket so they could interlock their fingers. "There's new stuff every day."

Sportacus giggled at Robin's flirtatious advances, and wiggled his fingers around.

"Indeed," Edward smiled a bit and flicked his pencil,  "Really, your case is most intriguing to me. I have never heard of a documented werewolf-to-vampire transformation. I hope to find out as much as we can about it for all of our sakes."

The vampire nodded, squeezing Sportacus' hand, "I'm not sure how much I can personally help, but my brother knows a lot more about this stuff...more than I think I realized."

"Mmm..." the man's face fell upon hearing mention of the vampire's 'brother', "Well, yes, I'm sure he knows quite a bit. He's been around for such a long time."

Robin sent a sympathetic smile to the older man, "Yeah, he has...He...really has." He sighed, shifting within his blanket cover.

Peggy placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, "No more research today, okay, Eddy?"

He slapped his journal shut and gave her a soft smile, and then an apologetic one to Robin, "Of course. At least not on this subject, right?"

Robin shrugged, smiling back at Edward, "If you have more questions later, I can try my best to answer. I did dream again while I slept. There were more people this time."

"Oh?" Edward's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Well I mean...that's not RESEARCH," Peggy sputtered out, clearly interested, "No harm in hearing about a dream! Tell us, kid."

Sportacus squeezed his hand, excited to hear what he had seen.

Robin rubbed his thumb along the werewolf's hand, "Well, I saw the little blonde boy again, which I'm sure is Sportacus. We were playing around, and when we went to play by the water, we were joined by two girls. One was small and had long, curly dark hair, around our age in the dream. The other was a bit older with a bunch of freckles, keeping us out of trouble," he chuckled a bit, looking at Peggy. "A little later in the dream, after we'd washed up, we joined with a couple young men. One looked like a younger version of your Alpha, without the mustache. And the other was a little older, and he looked like..." he glanced at Edward, "he looked like you, but with a shorter, brown beard. We joined together to head back home I think."

"Hmmm. I was a brunette back in the day," he scratched at his beard and smiled, "Was he handsome? If he was, then we'll know for a fact."

Peggy smacked his stomach and cackled.

Robin laughed at that, "Well he was holding a notebook, if that's any indication." He huddled into his blanket, "It was a pretty good dream. I haven't ever slept that long."

"Well, good. You were...busy yesterday." Peggy began to tie her ponytails together with a raise of her brow, "How goes it today?"

"Oh, I'm burning like the pits of Hell," Sportacus admitted.

"AND he nearly ate our entire supply of venison," Edward huffed, "You're lucky it was I who caught you!"

Robin cackled, "Well I think I need something to eat before we...get busy again today. I'm starving for some fresh blood."

"I'd love to go for a hunt," Sportacus responded with a deadly smile, "It's been so long since I've shot an arrow. Robin, would you be my hunting dog today?"  His Heat not only gave him a sexual drive but a natural drive to kill. He'd be satisfied by both.

Robin pulled his blanket tighter around himself, staying silent for a moment. "...well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be a wolf for a little while. Just a for a hunt."

"We'll stay in the deepest part of the forest where no sunlight shines through!" He cackled excitedly, "And we can lay a pelt over over you for extra protection!"

He smiled a bit with a shrug, "Yeah. I think that would be okay then. It would be fun."

"Yes, let's go!" Sportacus wrapped his mate up burrito-style in his blanket, held him in his arms, and rushed inside the armory to stock up.

Robin curled up within Sportacus' arms, leaning against him. He was a bit concerned with being a wolf again after the full moon scare, but they would only be hunting for a little bit. It would be okay.

 

Sportacus set his bundled friend on a chair once inside the pack's armory.  It was a lot larger than the other cabins, and more spacious. The walls were lined with seven handmade cabinets and shelves housing ammo, weaponry, and hunting accessories.  Just underneath those cabinets were large, locked chests with names carved into them in an old dialect. They looked absolutely ancient, and would definitely be valuable to a human museum in this era (especially with everyone's growing fascination with 'vikings'). 

Sportacus knelt down in front of his own, slipped off his necklace, and used the crystal to open the lock.  Inside his chest was a long, hand carved hunting bow and arrows made of applewood. Next to it was a small box containing flint arrows decorated with blue paint.  He pulled the pieces out with a smile, and reminisced about the days he'd been able to use it at night.

Robin bounced his legs as he watched Sportacus examine his arrows. He could recognize some of the weaponry from days of old, and had a moment of revelation. He really had seen these before. He'd used them before.  A growl rumbled deep within his chest, and he all too quickly transformed himself into a wolf, the blanket he'd been wearing now draped over his back as he stood on all fours.

"Oh, well hello!" Sportacus smiled down at his canine friend as he sat looking at his old weaponry, "I loved this arrow. My parents and I used to carve the arrows down by the creek. The paint never stays on so I usually reapply it every decade or so."  He held the arrows out for Robin to smell.

The wolf sniffed at the arrows, and pulled away to sneeze and shake his head. He looked up at Sportacus inquisitively, _'Who are your parents, Sportacus?"_

"That's, uhm...a difficult question,"  He admitted and dusted off his arrows,  "My mother was a very social woman. That being said, she wasn't very keen on settling down. She had many lovers and never got married. We don't know who my father was but for posterity's sake my mother claimed that her friend Erling was the father," he sighed, "I liked Erling."

_'What...um...what happened to them? Your parents?'_ He nudged his head under Sportacus' arm, tilting his head up.

"Erling wasn't a part of our clan. He sailed over here on another boat a few years after we settled so he wasn't affected by our curse.  He died of old age. He was pretty senile towards the end so he barely registered that none of us had aged after the Hex," he laughed a little at that, "He would always call me Nokken, since my eyes were so blue. My mother was killed in the Dark Ages right before the Plague hit Europe. Radical Catholicism took her and she along with a few others were killed with a silver blade..."

 

_'Oh...I'm sorry.'_ He licked his mate's elbow, _'I wish I knew what happened to my parents. I wish I knew who they were.'_

Sportacus rubbed the wet spot on his skin before giving him some nice, soft pets under the ears.

"Hey, who says you won't remember them? You keep having those dreams. I'm sure they'll come up sometime. And don't feel bad for me. They're lucky. Erling got to live a normal lifespan. And...well, my mom had a good run."

Robin nudged his head against Sportacus' hand, closing his eyes. _"That's true I guess...was the pack bigger before? Were there more than just...seven members before?'_

"Oh yeah. There had to be, what, more than twenty of us in the beginning?" He scratched the back of his own head with an arrow, "We had around two dozen people sail here from Norway. Most of us weren't alive for that. Just Edward and Ípró. There was my mother, Peggy's parents and siblings, Emilia's parents, distant cousins and...some...more. I remember there being at least twenty. I just don't remember everyone."

Robin huffed through his nose and looked down, opening his eyes once more. _'Hopefully I can remember more. I want to remember more. I don't like having this...hole in my brain where memories are supposed to be.'_

"I don't like having a hole IN the hole in my memory," he locked his chest,  "It's like realizing that what you've been through isn't completely true. I recall playing with my friends but I don't remember you being there. It's unfair."

Robin sighed and scratched his ear, pouting. _'Maybe we'll all have a chance at remembering some day.'_

"Maaaybe," Sportacus smooched his nose, the cold wetness of it feeling pleasant against his hot lips, "But for now we HUNT!"  He slipped the blanket off his friend and walked over to the second largest chest where a rack of animal pelts hung, "I'm sure Edward won't mind if I borrow these. They weren't his in the first place anyway."  He grabbed a black bear cub peltand fastened it around Robin's neck, "Look! Now you're a wolf in bear's clothing!"

_'Fantastic,'_ the wolf snorted, shaking his body out. He padded towards the door, _'I will need to be covered on the way to the shaded part of the forest, you know.'_

"I've got you," he held the previous pelt over him like a cape and loomed over him, "Step slowly now!"

Robin boofed with appreciation, and stepped outside of the cabin. He walked out to the campsite, nodding at the other members as they passed by to go to the shaded forest.

"We'll be back! Have a good day today!" Sportacus followed over him like a cloud until they were far into the darkness.  A human wouldn't be able to travel in this area without a lantern, but luckily for the two of them they weren't humans.  It was dark as night, as twice as silent. In fact...

"Robin, I daresay this is where we first met."

The wolf sniffed the air, looking around, _'Well...I believe you're right.'_ He gave an amused huff, hopping over twisting, thick roots. _'I still feel terrible, you know.'_

"Well, I don't want you to," he growled a little when a wave of heat washed over his neck,  "If my Alpha told me to do the same thing I would have.You didn't know it would hurt us."

He huffed and hung his head, under a low branch, _'I still do, though. I was a huge dick."_ He moved over to rub up against his mate, _'I don't want you to hurt anymore.'_

With a bend in his knees he kissed the top of the black wolf's head, "It's going to be alright.  In a hundred years we'll forget this ever happened," he cringed at the mention of memories, "Mmm. Too soon?"

_'It's fine,'_ he chuckled a bit, pausing when he seemed to smell something interesting. His ears perked up, and he hopped forward. _"I smell...reindeer??"_ He licked his lips, padding forward. _"It's definitely reindeer."_

"Something that big and all I've got is my bow here? Serves me right," he silenced himself for attack and smelled the air.  It was...huge. A female. Alone.  No children or mate within their scent rage.

_'Seems just right for the taking,'_ Robin mused as he crouched low to the ground, moving slowly forward behind the trees that led to the scent. It was getting stronger, and when he came upon a very familiar clearing, he spotted the reindeer eating some grass. Perfect.

Sportacus licked his thumb and checked the air. No gusts of wind to throw his arrow off course.  The fire underneath his skin was burning through, and the thrill of the hunt was almost erotic in itself.  In dead silence, he placed his arrow and pulled back on the bow, aiming directly at the heart, "Think I can make it?" He whispered to his friend.

_'Oh yeah,'_ the wolf got ready to pounce, _'You have a perfect shot. Go for it.'_

He released his bow with a gasp before sending the arrow flying into the air and straight at the great beast's heart.

Robin was about to leap forward, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. A wave of magical energy weighed down heavily on both creatures as the reindeer looked their way, the arrow phasing through its body. It did not speak as it walked closer, standing high over the black wolf. _'You should not exist,'_ it declared with an inhuman voice. It moved to stare at Sportacus blankly, before vanishing, leaving behind an ominous message. _'This is your only warning.'_

 

The arrow meant to pierce flesh stabbed straight into a tree, the arrow quivering until all was silent and the deer was gone. Sportacus  stood up then, mouth agape and heart pounding his ears before running to his mate, "Are you okay?"

Robin didn't know what to say, and his legs gave out, making him flop down onto the ground. He buried his nose in the ground with the whimper, _"I should go home."_

"No," Sportacus pleaded as he pressed a palm to his mate's head, "Robin..."

_"I-I don't..."_ he nudged his head into Sportacus' hand with a whine, _"Something doesn't want me here."_

"C-can you teleport back to your mansion? Would you feel safer that way?" He hugged him protectively, "I don't know what just happened, but I won't let anything hurt you."

Robin whimpered, shrinking to a bat within Sportacus' arms, _'I think I need to at least tell my brother what's happened. I-I...I don't understand it...'_

Sportacus nodded and kissed Robin's head all over.  "Teleport home," he instructed while staring at the area where the deer disappeared, "Somehow let me know that you're safe today. I'll...I'll tell my Alpha what we just saw."

_'I-I'll let you know...'_ he stared up at his mate with large, black eyes, before disappearing from his grasp. He had to get home...

It was scary to see Robin disappear so quickly, and with his bow in hand, he continued to stare down at the empty clearing where two deer had no eluded his grasp.  Something was very very wrong.

He rushed home to his family, hopping over brambles and tree roots in the dark.  Stephanie was there to greet her friend near the well when he got home.

"Sportacus! I haven't seen you in..." she nervously clutched her necklace as he ran by, "Sportacus?"

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I cannot speak right now. Do you know where Ípró is?"

"He's carving in his cabin."

He rubbed her head lovingly before heading that way. 

He had to tell his Alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped on the smut, but I'll post that separately later!
> 
> Two more chapters left.


	13. Chapter 13

When Robin got home, something felt very wrong. He had teleported into the living room of his home in his usual form, a strange energy surrounding the building. There were people outside their mansion. Why were there people outside their mansion?? As he stood up, he heard a hiss from the second floor. "Robin! Get your ass up here!" 

The barely dressed vampire shot up, hurrying up the stairs to the rest of his family. "What the hell is happening out there??" 

"The universe is against us. That hellish woman we took blood from the other night turned out to be an elf in human clothing. She's out there, leading a mob from town." Glanni was banging his head against the wall. "If we don't go out and talk to them, they're going to burn this place down."

Robin's breath hitched. An elf? 

"I-I think...elves must be after me, Glanni." When his family looked at him questioningly, the vampire fumbled with his words, staring up at the ceiling and counting the boards. He was becoming short of breath, and his older brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sportacus and I went hunting. W-we found a reindeer in the same clearing that the White Buck was in when I met him." He swallowed, counting the boards again and again, hands shaking. "It wasn't real. It told me I shouldn't exist, disappeared, and that it was my only warning." 

Glanni stared at his younger brother in silence, eyes growing wider with every word. "...those fucking elves are going to pay," he hissed out, baring his teeth. "I knew they were pieces of shit."

"Father, let me outside. I'll kill them all. I'll do it," Ella was staring through the curtains with a fire in her eyes, "We get rid of them and we don't have to worry."

"Ella, get BACK here!" Bobbie grabbed for his sister's arms and wrenched her away from the window, "We can't do that. Not without consequences."

Robin stared out the window, seeing even the Zweets family and the tailor outside. It made him feel sick. He felt so sick. Why did this have to happen to him? To the people he loved? He counted the members of the mob until he felt dizzy, and he sat back with his face in his hands. 

"I think that...the best thing to do would be to talk to that wretched woman to see what she wants," Glanni grunted with a deep-set frown. He stood, wrapping his anxious brother up in a hug. "You all stay here. I'll...do what I can." He sent a worried look Robin's way, before heading cautiously down to the front door.

The crowd was terrified.

Terrified of magic, terrified of being tricked, and terrified that maybe they were wrong. They didn't want to believe that the Glæpurs were demonic, but this woman had a disturbing amount of evidence to prove it.

The "woman" in question stood at the front of this crowd holding a long stake up high. While the mob had opted to grab silver weapons she had her...personal reasons for avoiding that particular metal.

When the head of the household came down with a dark parasol, she couldn't help but grin.

"Well, hello Mr. Glæpur," she whispered to the beast in a voice no human would understand, "Sorry to barge in like this. I just had such a fun time the other night, is all. Wanted to come back for more."

The "woman" craned her neck to reveal two deep neck wounds, which had obviously been the deciding factor in this crowd's decision to come here.

Glanni's frown only deepened, and he stood stiffly in the doorway. "What do you want, you fucking ELF," he hissed under his breath, not breaking eye contact with her. "What do you want so badly from us that you threaten my family?"

The crowd stood back as the woman conversed silently with the suspected vampire in mumbles and clicks.  But they saw nothing odd about it. The elf had placed these people under a sort of glamor so they wouldn't question the odd way of speaking.

"We need your mistake. The mistake is in your manor here," she looked up at the second story window, "He should not be alive."

"He is my BROTHER, you piece of shit." His grip tightened around his parasol. "He's not a mistake. You made him this way and I gave him a family. He didn't deserve to be this way."

The crowd all mumbled upon noticing the home-owner's aggressive behavior.

"This was our land before you rose from the ground. Elves have and will forever continue to hold dominion over all that is here. Your 'brother' has interfered with our magic," the elven thing gave him a coy smile,  "Don't you WANT the Schevings to suffer?"

"I don't want my brother to suffer!" Glanni choked out, his eyebrows knitting together. "He's important to me! What do you plan on doing with him??"

"He wants to disappear. We see him every night in his dreams. He wants nothing more than to be gone from this plane," the elf stroked the stake in her hand, "I have never heard a more desperate plea for death than from Robin Glæpur."

Glanni was about to protest again, when Robin appeared in the doorway fully clothed. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were red despite not having tears. 

"If-" his voice was shuddering, his whole body shaking as he held to the doorframe, "If I go with you. I have conditions."

The crowd mumbled, hearing an entirely different conversation than what was really happening.  The elf's eyes widened, its inhumanity peaking through with just how far the pupils dilated.

"State them."

The vampire licked his lips, "First, I want you to leave my family in peace, and unquestioned by the town. And second..." he breathed deeply, "Take away the pain of the Schevings' transformations this year. Sportacus would have successfully sacrificed the Buck if it weren't for me. I don't want them to hurt anymore."

The elf thought the requests over with a placid expression.

"You wish this for the Schevings even after being abandoned by them? There really is much you haven't discovered, _Robin_."

"It's not like I can remember what happened anyways," he ground out with a dry sob. "They've been kind to me even though I caused them this pain. Please..." he looked down, "I don't want them to hurt because of me."

It stopped. The world around them quite literally stopped.  No air. No noise. No movement. 

The only ones who were truly present were Glanni, Robin, the elf, and the family upstairs.

"You're an odd one," the 'woman' stated before holding a hand out to the younger vampire, "We accept."

Glanni yelled and screamed and hollered at Robin, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Robin reached his hand forward, grasping the elf's hand in his own. He looked back at the creature, breathing heavily, "It's set then." He looked back at Glanni, surprised to find that he could cry for the first time since he became a vampire. The tears were big and hot, burning his eyes as he sobbed. "Thank you for taking care of me all this time. I couldn't have asked for better," he hiccuped, and Glanni fell to his knees on the porch, dry sobs wracking his body.

The elf led him away, away from the man he called  _brother_.

They seemed to phase through the crowd as they continued forward, traces of thoughts and emotions sticking to the vampire as he moved through each body.

_ 'I hope my wife is safe.' _

_ 'These creatures must die.' _

_ 'I hope this is a mistake.' _

On their tenth step, the crowd dispersed, and the scenery around them was no more.  It was all forest. Deep, dark and dangerous woods that were all too familiar to Robin.  The ground was moist and slippery, a pulse beating, keeping rhythm beneath their feet with every step they took.

The Flesh Forest was as real as it could ever be outside of his dreamscape, and the trees looked ten times their original size and thrice as dominating. Everything seemed to curve forward to stare down at the creatures. 

There was a shift in pressure in Robin's hand.  The thing in front of him was no longer a woman, nor was it an elf.

It was a small, blond child that held onto Robin's hand tightly, and turned back to smile at him, 

"Don't be a fraidy-wolf, Uni! Nobody will know we're gone."

Robin gasped, pulling is hand away, "Sportacus!?" He clamped his mouth shut. That didn't sound like him! He ceased his sobbing, realizing he was in the body of a child. What...what was this? Where did the elf go? He stared at the little blond boy he'd seen many times in his dreams. "...what are we doing...?"

Sportacus raised an eyebrow and giggled through a set of slightly crooked baby teeth,  "We're going to the Solstice Festival, silly! I know you didn't forget. Now shhh," he placed a small finger up to his mouth, "My mom's going to hear you if you talk so loudly."

"I-I..." he shut up, nodding and following the other boy into the Flesh Forest. Solstice Festival? That felt familiar somehow. This all felt too familiar but he couldn't remember what had happened. What they did. What was he seeing?

The two young boys moved through the pulsing trees as if nothing were odd about them in the least.  Finally, they happened upon a clearing meant for Festivals. 

A crowd of people dressed in very old, pre-renaissance clothing were circle-dancing and selling their wares from carts. The energy was high, as well as the rising moon in the sky. 

"We've got a half-hour!" Sportacus tugged at his taller friend's sleeve, "Come on, don't you want to dance with everyone?"

"I...uhm..." Robin looked around at all the people, sinking into himself. "I...think I would have more fun if I just danced with you."

Sportacus laughed at that, a small blush brushing over his full cheeks as he pulled him into the crowded area, "Well then!" He gave him an overdramatic bow, "May I have this dance?"

Robin found himself giggling, and returning the bow. "You may." He smiled and took one of Sportacus' hands, beginning to dance around with him in their own little bubble within the crowd.

The two spent that half hour laughing and creating their own little dance, which ended with Sportacus giving his companion and softest kiss on the cheek.  He was covering his red face and smiling like crazy when something in his stomach stirred.

The moon stared directly down at them from above, illuminating the two boys in the circle of people.  They'd become carried away.

They fell to the floor, unable to stop the transformation that just began.  They emerged as cubs to a shrieking and horrified crowd. 

"Werewolves!" A woman screamed.

"Black magic! Take the children home!" 

Women scrambled backwards to rush their young ones out of the forests while men grabbed for weapons off their carts.

Sportacus crouched down, terrified for him and his friend.  _'Uni, RUN!!'_ He ducked underneath a man's legs to rush back into the forest.

Robin stared, panic rising up in his chest. He ran after Sportacus, doing his best to keep up with the smaller cub. He panted heavily, eyes wide as he bumped and bashed against the trees as he scrambled to get away. _"Sportacus!"_ He'd lost sight of his friend, _"Sportacus!!"_ He didn't want to be alone. Not now.

A bright light began to fill the surrounding area, and it was coming directly from Robin's chest. His crystal was glowing, signifying to the pack that trouble was afoot.  A shadow approached. And Another...

And another!! Huge beings with bright lights were racing towards him. Humans with torches??

No.

Four grown werewolves, two black and the others tan and gray, jumped in front of the cub with glowing crystals of their own.

_"Uni!"_ The large, black male wolf shouted to the cub, _"Behind us. Now!"_

The young black cub yelped, tears pricking his dark eyes as he scrambled to get behind the grown wolves. He hid as they fought to deter the humans, panting and wheezing with panic covering his face.

The wolves put up a hard fight. They pushed back at the humans, wrenching torches and knives from their hands with strong jaws and powerful claws.  But the humans just kept coming. Piles of them rushed forward wielding countless weapons, slashing at the creature's with pure terror in their eyes.  The grey wolf was quickly bludgeoned in the head with a wooden hammer, put to rest by the sharp end of a sword through the chest. 

_"Sweetie. Uni. Please,"_ a tan female wolf with piercing blue eyes crouched down to speak to the terrified cub, _"Go find my son!"_

The young wolf watched his pack members die one by one, crouching down in fear. He stared back at the older wolf, his whole body shaking as he tried to process her request. When he could finally get himself to move, he sprinted off into the forest, crying out for his best friend. _"Sportacus! Sportacus where are you!?"_

Sportacus had run far into the shady part of the forests where the roots of the trees shot up from the ground to make perfect hiding spots.  He was underneath one now, shaking silently as his necklace shone bright blue against his fur.

_"Sporta....Sportacus!"_ The black-furred wolf cub ran over to his friend, falling beside him with a wheeze under his little hiding spot. He wiggled right up against him, whimpering and whining as they heard the fighting in the distance.

Sportacus couldn't speak or move. He'd been frightened into an unresponsive state. However, instinct took over to huddle up to his friend and close his eyes.

An hour of shouting, growling and screaming passed until once again... Everything was silent. The lights of their crystals grew dim until completely fading away, and it was replaced by another light far off in the distance. 

The smoke of a fire rose up from the festival arena, the smell of burnt fur slinking through the trees and permeating the air.

The young wolf took this as a very bad sign, dark eyes scanning the area around him. He didn't need to go over to that fire to know what had become of the pack members that had come to their rescue.  He sniffed the air cautiously, before shakily standing on all fours, nudging his head to do the same. _'Get up, Sportacus...we need to go home.'_

He shook his head at first, afraid to move at all until he realized that, just maybe, those humans would come for them if they didn't go home.  With a shaky step, he chased after his fiend back to the cabins, where the remaining wolves were pacing the campsite. 

_"Oh my GODS!"_ A tall, speckled wolf cub came running towards them, _'Are you guys okay? What happened? Your parents ran off to get you after the necklaces started glowing!'_

Sportacus stayed silent, legs buckling underneath him as his mind tried to process it all.

Robin shook his head solemnly, sitting on the ground beside his friend. He choked out a sob, burrowing his face into the ground as he continued to shake his head.

Older wolves gathered around the cubs as a comforting force, and the other cubs did their best to be brave.  Emilia was afraid. Her mother hadn't come back yet. But neither had anyone else's parents. She wondered what was taking so long. 

The answer came from the forest.

Their Alpha marched on the outskirts of the woods holding a twisted mess of crystal necklaces in his mouth.

He looked painfully stoic, like a statue as he set the crystals on the ground in front of them,  _ "This...is what I could salvage." _

No one needed to ask then what had happened. The pack mourned together, howling sadly into the night, screaming at the moon as if they blamed _it_ for this terrible event.

_"Why did this have to happen?"_ some asked. _"What caused our secret to be revealed?"_

The pack's gaze all landed on the two cubs who had gone to the Festival that night, and they sunk down guiltily.

_"You were out past 8:08 in an entire crowd of mortals,"_ the Alpha stared down at them coldly, _"How on earth did you find the spirit to deliberately disobey the rules of the pack? Was there no forethought in the least?"_

_"Ípró-"_ The soft voice of the eldest  wolf attempted an interjection.

_"Four wolves burn tonight, Edward!"_ He cut him off, _"And now the humans know we roam these grounds. You've both doomed us!"_

Sportacus was staring down at the ground, nails clawing into dirt as his tears watered the soil.  His mother was dead...Robin and Emilia's parents were dead...

Because of him.

_"It's my fault,"_ came the dejected and small voice. Uni sat there, ears back as his body shook, bowing down towards his Alpha. _"It is solely my fault. Sportacus kept trying to say we shouldn't go...but I insisted,"_ he lied, _"I-I thought it would be fun and got carried away."_

Sportacus desperately tried to disagree, but he couldn't even make one small sound. He was too shocked, too confused and afraid to even comprehend all that was happening.

Their Alpha pushed the crystals towards the young cub with exhausted, disappointed eyes,  _ "I cannot and will not allow this to happen again. Uni, you have broken this pack's most important rule, and it led to the death of our dearest family members." _

_"I-I know."_ His own parents were dead now. Sportacus' mom was dead. Emilia's mom dead. Uni burrowed his head down into the ground, getting as low as he possibly could without lying down. He knew all too well where this was going, and there was no lying down where he was going.

Sportacus was crying, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to let out anything other than a sob.  Edward too wished to say something, but he backed out of arguing against their leader. 

_"You are banished from this pack from hereafter, Uni,"_ their Alpha declared, _"You are not to step foot on our land,"_ he took his paw and wrenched the boy's necklace away, _"Leave Now and Survive on your Own."_

The wolf cub let out a sob, turning away with his tail between his legs, his ears bent backwards as he hung his head low. He left his pack's campsite, wandering aimlessly as he cried his little eyes out, until he found himself back at the fleshy forest. He found a tree to curl up against, hoping that maybe a human or some other creature would just find him and kill him. Maybe that was wishful thinking.

He cried himself to sleep, allowing the elements to take him over. 

When he had truly awoken once again, there was a tall, dark figure standing over him. "Oh, good, you're alive!" The red eyes of the creature stared into his soul, and he sat up weakly with the help of this stranger. 

"I'm Glanni," the creature spoke softly, "I'm a vampire, just like you, and you seem lost. Would you like to come with me?" 

The boy found he didn't know who he was, or WHAT he was, so he nodded, taking Glanni's hand and following him home. 

"How does the name Robin sound to you?"

The image faded, and the hand Robin was holding changed once more, this time morphing into a calloused tan hand with long, spindly fingers.  The elf was still holding his hand, now in its unglamorized, true form. It's long ears made up the majority of its height and they stuck out like a rabbit on guard.  It wasn't nearly as terrifying as it made itself to look in his dreams, but there was no doubt about it: This was the same elf he'd entered the woods with.

They had finally ended their journey through the Flesh Forest and now stood at the entrance to the elven world.  Everything was in the present now. It was the 1800's, Robin's parents were long dead, and this thing was leading him into a bright and terrifyingly cold place.

"How was the journey?"

It took Robin a moment to understand what was real, and he had to blink a few times, his eyes stinging and red from tears.

"Painfully real," he choked out, staring at nothing. "But I still think what you said before was wrong," he sniffed, rubbing at his face. "The pack wasn't as awful as you say. I took on a punishment that wasn't mine, knowing what would happen to me. I didn't expect to be turned into a fucking vampire, though." His nose twitched as his eyebrows furrowed, "What the hell is the point of turning banished werewolves into vampires???"

"To be honest?" The thing grinned in a sickeningly devilish way as his grip on Robin's hand tightened, "Absolutely no point at all."

"You're fucking sick!!" Robin tried to pull his arm away, a growl bubbling up in his chest. "You elves will punish people for their own wrongdoings, but then you think it's okay to just...be assholes because you can!? That's pretty fucking hypocritical if you ask me."

"We've lived in this realm far longer than you...we deserve so much more respect than we are show,"  The elf was echoed by several other voices in the distance, _"We need to prove a point to you things. It's so much harder for a young and confused vampire to survive on it's own. That's why you're a mistake. You weren't MEANT to be found. You weren't MEANT to live this long. You want to die anyway, right? Isn't that what you always wanted?"_

Elves began to lower themselves from the trees, whispering to each other.

_ 'End it all.' _

_ 'Make it stop.' _

_ 'Just wants to die.' _

_ 'Lived for too long.' _

Robin stared in horror, pressing his hands to his ears as the elves whispered thoughts that had gone through his mind many times before. "NO!!!" His heart was racing, and he kept his ears covered, staring at the elf before him with wide eyes. "I DON'T want to die!! I-I..." he sucked in a breath, "N-not after seeing that...not after knowing..." he shook his head, falling to the ground. "I-I have people who need me...I can't just...I can't just die...."

_ "No, you can't." _

A voice echoed out clear as crystal, high above the unevenly pitched sounds of elven chatter.  The elf that was inching Robin away into the Other Side was body slammed to the ground by a colossal wolf with a scar across his face.

Ípró.

He was followed behind by six others, a determined pack of werewolves all wearing crystal necklaces that were growing brighter than the whiteness of the Elven Realm.

Robin sat up in shock, clenching his chest as he tried to understand what was going on. "W-what...you..." he hiccuped, mouth opening and closing as tears began to run down his face in floods, "H-how did you...w-why?"

Ípró was busy tearing the elf to pieces, letting his centuries long aggressions loose on this single creature.

_"You never got back to me to let me know you were okay!"_ Sportacus said as he watched a few elves begin to hiss from the trees, _"So I went to see Glanni. He told me what happened. He helped us all reach the Flesh Forest while sleeping!"_ Sportacus bat an elf away that had planned to pounce on them.

Robin was an absolute mess, and kept mumbling "oh my gods" over and over again as he watched the werewolf pack tear the elves to shreds. "I-I remember now!" He croaked out, rubbing his wet eyes, "I-I remember everything now!"

_"I do too, Uni..."_ Sportacus couldn't help but let a river of tears drip down his muzzle as he kicked an elf in the face,  _ "We had to travel through the same memories to get here. I...I am so so sorry." _

Robin shook his head, moving to stand up, "Please...don't be." He rubbed at his eyes for the millionth time, and transformed himself into a wolf. _"What happened, happened,"_ he leaped forward to maim another elf that was coming at them, _"I'm just glad that I could see you again after all this."_

_"Of course. Did you think I would leave you alone again?"_ He swiped his paw at an enemy, _"Now let's teach these beasts a lesson!"_

The cubs tag-teamed to tackle a rather large elf, while the elder wolves took down individual adults one by one.  It was loud and heated, echoing over the pulsing sounds of the trees around them.

As the fight wore on, something strange began to happen. The beating roots beneath their feet slowed, and the red organic trees were losing their color.

The forest was dying.

Robin tackled an elf to the ground, biting down on its neck when he noticed. _"Hey! What's happening to the forest?"_ He hopped over, sniffing the trees, _"I...didn't think it was possible for a magical forest to DIE."_

_"I believe it lives off the energy of it's inhabitants!"_ Ípró shouted while attempting to wrench an elf off of his back, _"The more elves we kill the weaker it grows!"_

It was true. Trees began to shrivel up into dry veins, and fall over, and the root system was falling into nothingness.

_"HELP!!"_ Ziggy's voice echoed through the air as the wet earth began to cave in underneath him.

_"Ziggy!!"_ Robin transformed into a raven, swooping over to the cub as fast as he could, changing back into a wolf right as he got to him, grabbing him with his mouth and shoving him away from the caving ground. _"We need to get out of here!!"_

_"How are we goingto get him out of here?"_ Edward howled as a branch nearly crushed his spine, _"He has no necklace!"_

The Alpha did not look phased by this, though. The last elf escaped into its own world, and the pack was left alone in the crumbling forest. Ípró dipped his head and removed his necklace before presenting it to Robin with an expression that housed a thousand emotions at once.

Robin stepped back, setting Ziggy down, _"...no. No...Ípró, I-I'm not going to take your crystal! I-I couldn't..."_

_"We came in here to get you, Uni,"_ he pushed the crystal towards him, _"I've made a lot of mistakes over the centuries. And I don't want this to be one of them."_

The pack looked equally as shocked, but there wasn't much time for debate.

_"Ípró, you...you can't-"_ Sportacus was at a loss for words.  The Alpha cut him off.

_ "Sportacus, I think this pack could use a new Alpha. Someone younger. With a lot less baggage." _

_"But...I-I..."_ with a sob, Robin took the crystal from his Alpha, knowing full well they needed to leave if they were to all live. He gave Íþróttaálfurinn one last, long look before turning his head away. _"L-let's get out of here...."_

It was an eerie sight to behold. The world finally crashed around them, but there was no sound.  No breaths, creaks, or screams.

Absolute silence as the pack's crystals all began to glow in unison.

There was a tremendous flash of light before the Flesh Forest vanished, and the next thing Sportacus could see was the ceiling of The Glæpur Manor.  The pack woke up from their journey, and Robin was now laying in the middle of it all, his body seeming to materialize out of nowhere.

"ROBIN!!!" Glanni shot up from his chair where he'd been fidgeting worriedly, and he ran over, falling on the floor to scoop his "brother" in his arms. "Oh my gods, you're okay!!! You're okay right??" He looked him over, and then pulled him close to his chest, breathing heavily and looking to the rest of the group, "...where's your Alpha?"


	14. Chapter 14

The pack was silent, faces sullen and disturbed. The cubs looked saddest of all, and produced the most pathetic howls out of respect. 

_"He's gone,"_ Sportacus whimpered and placed his paw on the crystal that hung from Robin's chest, _"We didn't have enough power to bring us all back."_

Glanni pulled back and took the crystal up reverently in his palm, turning it over a couple times before sighing, "Poor, old bastard..." He hung his head, and pet through the jet black fur of his brother.

Robin sniffed, and transformed back to his human form, leaning his head against Glanni's chest. He clutched the crystal with a sharp inhale, "I remember everything now, Glanni..."

"Do you now...?" the elder hummed, petting through the messy pompadour. "And what do you remember?"

The younger vampire leaned into the familiar touch, "I remember who my parents were and how they died...I remember how big the pack used to be, and why I was exiled...I remember I...was very close with Sportacus. I think I loved him." He looked up at Glanni, "And my name was Uni. But I think Robin sounds just fine." He sent a small smile to his brother, and the older vampire snorted, looking at Robin with sad eyes. He would surely be crying if he could.

"I'm so glad it was you who found me," whispered Robin, and when tears starting rolling down his face, Glanni sobbed, covering his mouth. "You're able to cry...oh my gods...you can cry..." he pressed their foreheads together as they embraced tightly.

The family of werewolves howled together mournfully, the ruckus alerting the rest of Glanni's coven of their return. Ella nearly jumped onto her uncle, while the brothers surrounded them in a synchronized group hug.

Sportacus was both disparaged and grateful. They had lost so much today, but gained as well. They had their memories back, as well as their lost member Uni, whom they would respectfully refer to as Robin if necessary.

But Ípró, their leader...he was gone.

"...hey..." Robin looked up from the cuddle pile, face wet with tears, "Does the curse still stand...? What does..." he knit his brows together, "What does the flesh forest dying mean for all of us?"

 _"I...I don't know,"_ Sportacus paused his howling to look about the room, _"It's still night time. And we're still wolves...perhaps we'll have to wait and see?"_

"I suppose so..." Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes, staring down at his crystal before moving over to sit by his mate, wrapping his arms around him. "If anything, your transformations shouldn't hurt anymore. That was part of my deal with the elves until...you came to get me."

 _"The pathway between our worlds has been severed,"_ he cuddled into the vampire's arms and licked the side of his face, _"They should not be able to cause any more damage."_

"If they do, I guess we'll have to go beat the shit out of them again." The halfling chuckled lightly, pressing kisses to the werewolf's face. Sportacus giggled and licked the crystal around Robin's neck, giving it a deferential stare before silently huddling into his mate.

After collecting himself, Glanni offered food and drink to the mourning wolf pack, and let them sleep in the extra, unused bedrooms. Robin was brought in for more hugs with his family, clinging to his brothers and niece. When he was finally set free, he brought Sportacus up to bed with him, and the rest of the coven went to bed themselves, since they hadn't gotten any rest either.

8:06

8:07

8:08....

Sportacus braced himself for the painful transformation back into human form. But there was nothing.

Oh gods.

His eyes shot open, expecting a fur covered body and permanent claws. Oh? He was naked, his body as human as it had ever been as he curled against his lover.

"R-Robin, I..." his eyes were wet as he stared straight into his eyes, "I didn't feel...anything!"

It took Robin a few moments to blink away his disorientation, but the moment he understood, his eyes grew wide, "R-really!?" He grabbed his mate's shoulder with a smile, "No pain!? You just...oh my gods. It really worked!" He pulled Sportacus close, pressing kisses to his face.

He was in a wonderful state of shock, speechless as Robin covered in him smooches. "I didn't feel anything!!" he chanted with a wide grin, "I didn't feel anything!” Tears pouring down his face, he kissed his mate back, squeezing and holding onto him.

"Sportacus!!" A happy shriek could be heard from down the hallway, "Sportacussss!!" Stephanie and Ziggy came running down the hallway covered in humongous blankets, and the younger tripped and rolled straight in front of their door, "It didn't hurt! It didn't hurt! WE'RE HUMAN AND IT DIDN’T HURT!!"

Robin's head turned, and he pulled away from Sportacus with a laugh. "You too!! I can't believe it..." he ran a hand through his hair, his smile only growing. "That's amazing..."

Sportacus just couldn't stop his crying, but he didn't care! Because Robin was right there crying with him. "Gods, never leave me..." he hugged him close, "Please."

The halfling shook his head, cupping Sportacus' cheek in his hand. "I don't plan on going anywhere," he sniffed, wet, red eyes locking with equally as wet blue eyes. "I love you so much."

Stephanie and Ziggy jumped from the confines of their blankets, opting for nudity as they ran down the rest of the hallway. This caused some distress amongst Ella and her older brothers, as it was usually customary to be wearing CLOTHES in this household. Sportacus cackled, a little embarrassed by the cub's oversight, but mostly just amused.

"Oh dear," Robin hid his face, cheeks red with embarrassment. "I'm sure everyone else needs something to wear. I think I could probably find something." He chuckled, getting out of bed and stretching himself out.

"Yes, I'm sure the others are just laying in bed wondering what to do now," he laughed at the image and looked down at his own naked form, "Speaking of which..."

"I'll give you something of mine to wear. I'm sure I have something loose enough for your massive arms," Robin walked over to his closet and sifted through his hangers, before pulling out a simple night shirt and drawers, handing them to Sportacus. "This is the best I can find for you right now," he chuckled.

"Thank you. I would rather not wear those fancy things the tailor made right now," he slipped the clothes on, "Speaking of the tailor...we explained that this was all a misunderstanding to the mob. They're under the impression that the Elf really WAS a crazy woman. Your brother helped greatly with that. He's very persuasive."

"Oh, thank the gods," he sighed, hugging his arms around Sportacus' waist after he was dressed. "I didn't want to have to move away from this place. I like LazyTown a lot."

"I'm sure things will be a little tense," he wrapped his arms around Robin's neck as if they were dancing, "But we can handle that, right? Mr. Zweets, the poor soul, thought he caught us fucking before. I'm sure he'll be just as awkward about accusing you of vampirism as he was about that."

"He didn't deserve any of that," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Bless his soul. I'll need to buy a TON of candy from him to let him know I don't blame him at all."

"You just want to buy candy cause you're a sweetie," he teased and nipped at his nose, "Now come on. Can I help you find clothes for my...my pack?” He held ípró's necklace in his hand, "My pack..."

It really his him now. He was the Alpha. He'd trusted him. Even after all they had seen in the dream.

Robin rubbed at Sportacus' shoulders, giving him a big kiss on the forehead. "You're the Alpha now...that's...wow." He rubbed down his arms with a sympathetic smile. "You're going to be amazing."

"I can't believe it. He could have given it to Emilia! Maybe Peggy...but I guess he trusted me," he held the crystal tightly to his chest, "I've known him for 1,000 years and I still feel like I didn't get to spend enough time with him. Sure, he wasn't perfect. He made really bad decisions but...I think he realized that in the end."

"I wish I hadn't missed so much time with him..." Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "The elves thought I would blame Ípró and your whole pack for what happened to me...but I can't say that I do. I really can't."

"If anything, I blame myself. But I'm self-aware enough to understand that I was only a cub. A young, stupid, scared cub...but I do feel just awful. Fuck, those Elves."

"It really was silly to go to that festival. But I didn't argue against it enough, because you wanted to do it. And I wanted to do what you wanted to do." He rubbed his thumbs over Sportacus' ears, "We were both young and stupid, and something bad came out of it but...we can't change that. And honestly? I think being a vampire fits me more than it would you."

Sportacus huffed out a sad little laugh, "Really? I think I could pull off the cold, dead, suave, and mysterious look right?" He wiggled his eyebrows and mustache, "Come on! I'm seductive and dark!"

"Nope. No way." He chuckled and poked Sportacus' nose, "You're way too adorable. Small, buff man with a silly mustache."

"Nope!" He swept his lover off his feet and spun him around bridal-style, "Look at me go! I'm already seducing you! I'm a dark magician who will steal you away into the night."

"But its daytime," Robin giggled, wrapping his arms around Sportacus' shoulders. "You can't steal me away into the night when it's not even 10 in the morning. And during the night you're just a pretty little pup!"

"...Watch me.” He ran right out the door and down the hallway before sitting on the railing to ride it all the way downstairs, howling and cackling on the way down.

Robin screamed, transforming into a bat and flapping away from him with a screech. He humanized again on the floor, smoothing down his outfit as he waited for Sportacus to reach the bottom. "I do believe that was uncalled for," he accused with a raise of his brow.

"What?" He hopped down from the railing and smirked, "Live a little! Er...Sorry. Un...live a little?" He tilted his head with a giggle as he tried to think of a better phrase.

Robin snorted, "Come here, you." He grabbed the werewolf's hand and brought him in for a huge, messy kiss.

"Go back to your room if you're gonna be doing that shit," Glanni made a gagging noise, but he was smiling. Just a bit.

Sportacus screeched himself and kissed back, cackling when he heard Glanni speak up, "We came to ask if there were any clothes for my family, actually," he wiped his mouth, "We don't mind nudity but I'm not sure how this household feels about it."

"We would prefer clothed bodies, thank you." He rolled his eyes at the naked, playing cubs. "I can find clothes. Give me a moment." Glanni flashed a smile and went to disperse clothes out to the naked werewolves.

Edward peeked his head out of his own room and accepted the clothes gratefully. Before Glanni walked away, he stopped him. "Uhm...do you think this will fit? I've been told I'm a bit, how would I put it? Big boned?"

The vampire looked Edward up and down, and pursed his lips, "It might be a little snug, but it should fit. We like to sleep in big clothes. Don't worry."

“Oh, I trust you," he nodded and gave the garment another look over, "But I'm never NOT worried.” He shut the door behind him to get changed.

Emilia came out in a very long nightdress with the baggiest pants imaginable. She twirled around to watch it spin and gasped a bit when she saw she wasn't alone, "Gods, you Glæpurs sure dress fancy! Even when going to bed!"

Glanni leaned against the wall, crossing his arms with a smile, "Of course we do. We only wear the best."

The Scheving clan was just filled with energy right now. Usually, transformations took so much out of them, but for the first time in absolutely forever they could not feel a THING! It made them want to run! Or dance!

Tobbie, Flobbie, and Bobbie practically had to hold Ziggy down to get him into his clothes. And Stephanie was just trying to figure out which of Ella's dresses she liked best.

Robin collected some various meats to begin making a breakfast for everyone, having Sportacus help him in cooking everything perfectly. They ran some water and cut up some bread, even pouring wine and blood for everyone to partake in. The large table in the Glæpur household would be full this morning, and they did their best to provide a nice breakfast, since they really didn't eat much food anyways. However...Robin found himself feeling hungry for the first time since he became a vampire, and it almost hurt to feel it again.

The joint family sat down together: a rather mismatched group of athletic Norwegian werewolves and homegrown, pale, Icelandic demons. The food did look lovely, and the Schevings felt very out of place at this table.

Glanni began by taking a sip from his glass of blood, and the Glæpurs began digging in. Ella only partook in the homemade blood as well, while the trio of brothers took some of the meat with their meal. Robin actually piled on the food today, because he was ACTUALLY hungry. His existence was really a strange one now, and he was now truly half werewolf, and half vampire. He dug in ravenously, as opposed to the Scheving family, who were a bit more reserved in this new environment.

The Schevings relaxed when they realized that just because the Glæpurs LOOKED elegant, it didn't mean they ate that way.

"Robin, I've...never seen you eat so much!”

"Yeah, you have!" Peggy laughed, "He used to scarf down a whole wild boar when we were little! In under twenty minutes!" She sent Robin a wink to show him that she'd started to remember the good times.

Robin blushed a bit, sending a smile Peggy's way after he licked his lips. "Sorry...I just haven't been this hungry in a...really really long time."

"Well, good. A lot...happened today," Sportacus continued to play around with the crystal he held in his hand, "A-actually I know we already started but...could I propose a toast? I want to...say a few words."

Glanni sat up a bit straighter, and took up his glass in his hand. "Of course, Sportacus. Say whatever you need to say."

The other followed en suite, holding their glasses high in the air before Sportacus spoke.

"I...I know our families have had their squabbles in the past. The feud between the Glæpurs and the Schevings has been a long, arduous ordeal. There's been countless sins committed on both sides. We are all accountable for our actions. But I think that our Alpha would be more than grateful for this vampire's compassion for his abandoned cub," he gestured to Glanni.

"We lost a great leader today. He was flawed, that's for sure. But he cared for us all. He worked for the good of the pack, even if his decisions weren't always something I agreed with. But I know he changed. And when the time came to prove himself, he provided, sacrificing his own life for our great friend and family member, Robin," he looked to the ceiling, "Ípróttaálfurinn, I hope you're looking down at us from a big ball of gas in the sky. Since I know you love the stars so much."

Everyone drank to that, giving their condolences. Glanni took the biggest drink, setting his glass down and staring forward. "I hated him, and I know he felt the same. But I will be forever grateful for his actions today. He's proved himself to be more than what I thought him to be." He sighed and looked up with a wry smile, "I sure hope that damn bastard is living peacefully in the afterlife. After all this, he deserves it."

The group knew those were the kindest words Glanni could say about their fallen leader, and they all agreed with another shot of their wine.

Edward stared at his glass and chuckled a bit, "I bet he's up there screaming at us to drink anything but this vampire's 'fruity-tooty wine.’"

"Oh, I most certainly wouldn't doubt it." With that, Glanni poured himself another glass with a laugh, downing it in one go.

Robin looked around the table with a smile, sipping his wine, "...I'm really happy that I can have the opportunity to sit with you all like this here today. There's more to my family than I previously had known, and I'm glad that I know the full story now. There's been a long history of turmoil between these two families and..well..." he swirled his drink around, "Even though I've been through a lot, and I've more than once wanted to end it all...I'm glad I chose to stay alive even when the Elves gave me an out. I'm glad that I can be some kind of connector between these families. I'm glad I'm here...with all of you right now."

Sportacus gave his lover a fond, admiring smile before rubbing his thigh under the table.

"We're glad you're here too, Robin," Peggy spoke on the behalf of her family, "And thank you two for being nasty boys who just couldn't leave each other alone for more than two seconds. Without you, we wouldn't be here."

"Um, excuse you, you mean you wouldn't be here without ME," Glanni huffed and straightened his jacket.

Robin rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows on the table, "Of course, Glanni. Without your overwhelming pettiness, I wouldn't have met Sportacus at all."

The table absolutely lost it, both vampires and werewolves cackling and guffawing at Robin's witticism.

"So this means we won't have to find that buck next year, right?" Stephanie giggled, "We don't have to do ANY of the stupid rituals the elves made us do!"

Sportacus nodded, "I think that's right. And if by some chance this isn't the end of it all? We'll fight back. We've got ALL the time in the world."

"And maybe I'll try taking life step-by-step from now on," Robin smiled at Sportacus. "It still might be hard but...I feel like I have a little more faith in things being okay."

Glanni reached forward and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder with a smile, "I've never seen so much life in that undead body of yours," he gave his shoulder a squeeze, "You're a creature with a purpose, even if you still don't see it. Halflings don't live on like you have. I think I'd like you to stick around a bit longer, my little Robin."

Sportacus let the two vampires have their moment. He could have interjected with anything, but if he'd learned anything lately, it's that people should be given more genuine, heart felt moments with their family.

You never know when they'll disappear.

The families finished up their meals, both werewolves and vampires finding solidarity in their meal. These Glæpurs weren't terrible cooks at all! Or conversationalists. They were having a great time discussing their years on this earth, their past troubles with mortals, and of course, they spoke of the future. 

The founders of this land would live to see Iceland become it's own independent nation, and they couldn't be more proud (even IF all the credit was going to mortals).

Sportacus gave his friend and lover a tender kiss on the cheek, lowering his voice so that only he could hear, "I love you, Little Uni."

Robin brushed, his head against his lover's, taking his hand in his own under the table. "I love you too, Sportacus," he returned the kiss with a little smile, "I wish I hadn't forgotten that."

"Well I WON'T let you forget it again!" He nipped at his nose, and Ella could be heard making a little gagging sound behind her glass.

"Oh, that's not gross! Just pretend they're wolves. It's nothing weird," Stephanie laughed at Ella's reaction and bared her flat, human teeth as though they were fangs.

The combined families continued to laugh and bond with each other, finding it easier to be comfortable, despite the differences they've had in their past. Glanni leaned back, becoming quiet while the table was still alive with conversation, staring out the tinted window to the noon-day sun. With a heavy sigh, he moved his chair back so he could stand up and look at all that were surrounding the table.

"Everyone," he began as he raised his empty glass, "I'd like to propose that we all get together tonight, to hold a funeral for Íþróttaálfurinn. I know it might be the last thing you expect out of me but...what he did for us is something that will never leave me. I'd like to have a proper memorial set up in his honor, and for all of us to be there."

Edward placed a hand over his heart, his face awash with gratitude and respect.

"I think he would like that very much, Mr. Glæpur."

The crowd lifted their glasses once again before deliberating on how their funeral would progress.

"I...I think I have a perfect place for a memorial," Sportacus placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "There's this stream up north. I buried a stick up there not to long ago. I'd like to place a memorial stone over that stick and bury his weapons chest."

Robin's face lit up work recognition, and he nodded in agreement. "It's a very beautiful spot. I don't think any location would be as perfect as that one."

Glanni smiled at the two creatures, setting his glass down, "Then it's settled. We'll gather at this stream this evening as the sun is setting in memoriam of your selfless Alpha." His smile settled into something more nostalgic, and he walked off to clean his glass, "He really did change..."

Sportacus sent a fond smile Glanni's way before he was absent from the room. After a smooch and a hug, the werewolf was prepared to request something of his mate, "Would you accompany me to the campsite? I have a few things I want to gather for the memorial."

Robin smiled and took up Sportacus' hand in his own, "Of course I will. I'd like to go see the camp again now that I have my memories back."

"Get your parasol. Maybe I should borrow one too! We'll go for a noontime stroll through the woods like a couple of fops."

The halfling chuckled and stood up, "Sounds perfect. Let me go wash up and change first, though. These clothes are wrinkled from sleeping in them all night."

"Of course," he bowed his head and followed Robin to the washroom. "I'll wear my nice clothes you bought me," he said as he scrubbed himself up beside Robin, "I have a special occasion for them now!"

"You do, and you look fantastic in them, of course." Robin grinned and rubbed along his body with some soapy water, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. "I might wear my favorite striped suit tonight, then."

"You should! Hehe. Aren't all those suits you own striped? I rarely see you wear anything else, Robin." He shook his body dry, wiggling his head last to fan out the soaked curls.

"Stripes are very slimming," he huffed with a raise if his nose before putting on a smile, "But I have one suit in particular that is most definitely my favorite. I think I wore it the very night we met."

"Mmm, the red and purple one?" He took another towel and wrapped his hair up in it, "That was a really fancy piece! I couldn't see it very well since it was so dark out, but still. Definitely wear that. I'll slip my own on."

The two scurried back into Robin's room to change into the aforementioned clothes. Sportacus even asked Robin to style his hair for the occasion. Now they just had to find a few parasols.

Robin grabbed up a black parasol for himself, picking through their extensive collection to find a deep blue one for Sportacus. As he was about to head for the door, he stopped.

"...do..you think...." he bit his lip, staring at his mate with knit eyebrows, "Do you think it would be possible for me to see my own reflection again? I don't actually know what...my face looks like, despite my abilities with makeup. It's been a very long time."

Sportacus lightly brushed a hand over his coifed hair and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Well, we're all gussied up. We may as well look in a mirror to admire ourselves. Let's give it a try."

Robin nodded, resolutely heading back up the stairs to open the storage room door. He pulled out one of the old, dusty mirrors, and kept it turned away from himself until he could set it against the wall. He could feel his hands shaking, and with a deep inhale, he turned the mirror around. His breath caught in his throat, because there was a man standing beside Sportacus. A tall man in his favorite striped suit, with a black pompadour, a prominent chin, dark, red eyes, and makeup that was very on point (if he did say so himself). He stepped forward a bit, touching the mirror and his face to REALLY make sure it was him. That it was real.

"This is me?"

Sportacus let out the smallest sound before placing his hands over his mouth.

"Yes. Yes, that's you Robin!"

This was an amazing thing to behold. No painting could ever surmount the beauty of his mate's real reflection, and Sportacus couldn't help but let a few tears fall down his cheeks.

Robin let out the breath he'd been holding, laughing in disbelief. "Oh my gods," he ran his hand through his hair as he stared at himself, "That's really me! Holy shit! That's me!" He ran to the railing of the stairs, leaning over excitedly, "Glanni!!!!! Tobbie, Flobbie, Bobbie!!! Ella!! I can see myself in the mirror!!!"

The family came racing up the hallway and stairs, most of them expecting this to be some sort of joke. But there he was! A tall, curvaceous man now standing in a crowd of floating clothes and a werewolf.

"Well, I'll be damned. Well...I'm already damned, but you get it," Ella smirked and stared into the mirror with the cutest little smile, "Now your makeup won't be so awful!" She joked.

"Come here, you nasty, little creature," Robin growled playfully, grabbing Ella and picking her up in his arms to give her little nose a kiss.

Glanni rubbed his chin and stared into the mirror with a smile, "Well fuck me sideways...now you can be even more conceited now that you can see yourself."

Robin laughed and kicked his older brother, "If anyone would be conceited after seeing their reflection, it would most definitely be you."

The vampire cackled, messing up Robin's hair, "You've got me there. But I don't need to see myself to know that I'm drop-dead gorgeous."

"These puns are killing me," Bobbie chuckled as Flobbie pushed him a bit,

"You're already dead!"

"Oh my gods! Stooop!"

The family cackled and poked at Robin and the mirror for a bit before Sportacus could finally get ahold of him. "You look great dear. I'm glad you can finally see it for yourself."

The halfling smiled so sweetly at Sportacus that his eyes crinkled, and he took another long look at himself before pulling his mate in for a kiss. "I'm glad I can see it too."

"Let's head out," he nuzzled into him and giggled, "Want to bring the mirror along? It can keep us company. Though I'm not sure if I could handle two of you "

"If I stare at myself any longer, I might fall in love, you know. You might have some competition on you hands." He chuckled and put the mirror away once more.

"Now that's not an issue I thought I'd have to address!" He waved their family goodbye as they began to descend the stairs, "I could easily fight your double. If he comes at me I'll just give him a wink. He won't be able to resist. Then...when I have him distracted, I'll pounce!"

"Oh, and you're so confident that that would work, hm?" Robin smirked and opened up his parasol as they stepped outside, "That a wink is all it would take to fool my double?"

"He's been trapped behind glass for so long, I'm sure I could BREATHE and it would fool him," he hit him lightly with his own parasol, "He's not like you! I need to wink TWICE before fooling you."

Robin cackled and nudged Sportacus' side, "WOW, give me some credit! Its not like I'm some horny werewolf."

"That!" He smacked him with the umbrella again with a red face, "Was...not my fault.

I'm pleased to say it's faded away now. Most likely die to the deterioration of those elves."

He grinned and rubbed his arm, "That's good, although I will say I quite enjoyed myself during your heat. Maybe next time we have sex, let's just keep it under 6 hours though, okay?" he giggled.

"Oh, I promise. I absolutely promise you that.” The two took the long way back to the campsite just to admire the scenery. Everything seemed so much more...alive now. The flowers, the moss, even the branches above them had a newfound vim to them that Sportacus hadn't paid much attention to before.

They reached the campsite in just twenty minutes, and Sportacus very respectfully opened up their late Alpha's door to gather some of his belongings.

Robin took some time to look around the campsite as Sportacus figured out what he needed to collect. He glanced at the cabins, noting who they belonged to. It felt so familiar, and he felt a deep pain in his chest when he thought about how there would be more if not for... NO. No. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and walked back to join Sportacus.

Sportacus had several figurines, bottles and arrows wrapped up in a cloth. They were some of their Alpha's favorite things, and he thought it best to bury them in his stead.

”Let's go to the armory. I want to bury these in his weapons chest.” He unlocked the door and set the bundled items aside before kneeling down to unlock the large chest.

Robin looked around the armory, noting the chests that belonged to each member of the clan. Even the chests of the members that were no longer in this world.

“...Hey, Sport..." he spoke up as he glanced around, "Do I have a chest?"

“Well, not an entirely noticeable one. I'm sure you don't need a bra," he giggled before looking around the room, "I...Well, gosh. I don't recall seeing all these here before.” There were far more chests present on the ground than there had been previously, or at least they were just now noticing them. "Yes. Yes, I think you do. I remember you having one. I swear you...ah!! Ah! Look!"

He crawled over to a small chest sitting right next to his own in the corner, which was black and dusty, "It must have been...hidden? Glamoured or something. It's right here! But...we don't have your necklace to o-"

A gleam of light caught his eye from the Ípró's chest, and he stood back up to take a closer look.

There at the bottom of the box were four crystal necklaces glimmering in the light.

"Hey...t-those are..." he joined Sportacus by their Alpha's chest, reaching in to pull out one of the crystals. He stared at it, before gripping it and holding it close, "This is it..."

"Yeah?" Sportacus squeezed his lover's shoulders, "Open it. Go on!"

Robin nodded quickly, taking the crystal necklace and opening his own black chest with it. He sucked in a breath before opening it, peering inside hesitantly. The wooden chest contained his own bow and set of arrows, and a collection of hunting knives. He picked each weapon up carefully, memories flooding back so quickly that tears welled in his eyes. Those weren't the kicker, though. No, under the weapons lay his old clothing, which were wrapped around paintings of his family. The whole clan...his mother and father. They were there. His old drawings lay there as well, and some old, broken pottery he had created himself. It wasn't until drops of water landed on these old memories that he realized he was sobbing.

"Oh...Sportacus...it's us...." he held up a painting of two young boys, who were sitting and smiling together.

"Oh my gods," he took the painting in his hand and rubbed under his eyes, "I-I remember that. That, uh...that Italian man came here and had us all sit for paintings, right? And I wouldn't sit still! Yes, it took us hours to have this done because I didn't want to sit down!"

"Getting you to sit still is one of the hardest feats possible! I have to commend that man for being patient with you," he laughed through his tears, makeup smearing under his eyes.

"Oh, Robin..." he leaned forward to kiss as many tears away as he could, "You'll have to reapply your makeup."

Robin rubbed at his face and nuzzled his head against Sportacus, “Ugh, I probably look ridiculous." He laughed at that, shaking his head. "I can't believe this...everything is here."

The two spent about an hour sorting through those memories, laughing and crying at all the drawings Robin had saved. Some were of two wolves hunting a huge bear, while others were sweet depictions of little boys sleeping by a fire.

When the clock struck two in the afternoon, Sportacus decided it was time to head back. "Let's get these pieces back to the Manor so we can show the pack what we're putting in the box. I'm thinking I want to have Ípró's wooden boat float down the stream for a proper 'viking' send off."

Robin chuckled, smiling fondly, "Oh, I'm sure he would like that." He closed his chest, and placed his crystal around his neck. It felt good to have it back. "Let's get going."

The men opened their parasols, locked up the armory and were now on their way back to the Mansion. While the two were away, the Glæpurs were trying their best to dress the Schevings up in nicer attire.

"Oh I don't need anything," Emilia politely pushed a dress away as Robin and Sportacus came in, "Ípró wouldn't care if we were naked at his own funeral. I think I'll be fine."

“Please, madame, while he wouldn't care, WE would. This will fit you just fine."

"Robin, dear," Glanni called as the two men entered the home, "Please tell your delightful clan members that they need to look good for tonight. I don't want to be seen with six people who are dressed in night wear."

Robin snorted and rolled his eyes, "I do think it would be nice for everyone to be dressed nicely until the transformation tonight."

Emilia was wringing her hands over the end of her nightgown and huffing, "Ah...well...okay. But if I rip it, that's on you.” She took the dress and began to change right on the spot.

"No, no, ah!" The brothers tutted and ushered her into a room. 

Sportacus chuckled and asked Stephanie to go change as well, "Sorry, Glanni. Years of walking around naked really gets you into a habit."

"You're all absolute wild animals!" the vampire shouted in exasperation. He rubbed his forehead before smiling a bit, "Looks like you found what you needed."

"We did. And then some," he gave Robin a knowing smile, "If only we could have some musical accompaniment tonight. Do you happen to know anyone in this household who can sing?" He nudged Glanni and his brother with a smirk.

Robin shifted his gaze and Glanni grunted slightly, "I mean...I guess WE can sing. If we have to."

"Oh, I'm not forcing you!" He raised his hands, "Just some non-religious songs. I won't have you singing hymns and burning alive from the inside. Promise."

The vampire cleared his throat, "Well I suppose. I don't know many people who sing better, anyways. Right, brother?" He gave Robin a pat on the back, and the halfling jumped a bit,

"Ha...yeah. Right."

Sportacus smiled and hugged them both close, his arms nearly crushing their thin frames as he did so.

"Thank you. That means a lot, you two," He pulled away and dusted himself off, "I'm going to check in with the cubs to see if they're doing okay. Tonight will be special.” And with that he moved down the hallway to see if anyone needs assistance.

As the afternoon went on, the sun began to set, and with that, the mismatched family of creatures made their way out of the Glæpur mansion to hold a proper funeral for the Alpha of the Scheving clan. They traveled out to the familiar stream, the sparkling sunset making the water alive with warm reds and oranges. Robin already knew which tree they were going to set up their memorial, remembering exactly where Sportacus had buried his stick, and he placed his hand on the bark as he looked up into the leaves.

The Schevings had yet to transform in wolves, so Sportacus had brought a shovel along to dig up his stick. It was exactly as he'd left it, and he placed it aside so he could take it home later as a sort of souvenir.

"Right here," he instructed the cubs to place the chest in the ground, "And leave the boat aside. I have a candle for it."

The cubs kicked some dirt onto the pile while Edward used the shovel to finish it up. He gave a sad little smile in Sportacus's direction.

"Is our Alpha's boat ready to set sail?"

He nodded, lighting the candle with a match while he looked to the Glæpurs, "Could you send him off with a song? I think he'd like that very much."

There was some deliberation within the family of vampires, until they seemed to agree on the perfect hymn to send the Alpha's boat off with. As Sportacus lit the candle and reverently set the boat into the water, Robin and his older brother began to sing an old folk tune,

"My mother said this,

that I should buy

a ship and good oars,

to go forth with vikings,

stand in the stern,

steer a fine knarr,

then head to harbor,

kill a man and another." 

Halfway into the hymn, the three younger brothers and Ella began to sing, adding their own beautiful voices to the song that filled the air as the boat sailed on through the stream.

The pack stood stoic and somber as the boat floated down the stream and into the forest that they had called home for a thousand years. They had lost loved ones before, some still fresh in their memory. But this was their Alpha, and everything felt so recent.

Edward began to sob, his body shaking as the pack surrounded him and let out their own tears.

Sportacus knelt by the stream and paid his own private respects.

"I promise I'll take care of them. I'll be a better man than you. A better wolf. I love you, Ípró..." he kissed his fingertips and dipped them into the water as the solemn sounds of the vampires echoed through the trees. 

Soon the moon would be overhead, and 8:08 would approach. He turned to his family and gave them a biggest hug as the song dwindled into humming.

"Thank you," he said softly to the coven with wet eyes, "Thank you."

"Of course," Robin wrapped his arms around his loved one, and Glanni held onto them quietly as he watched the boat drift out of sight into the darkness. As night fell, and the pack painlessly turned into wolves, the three younger brothers and their niece continued to hum solemnly into the night as everyone continued to pay their respects to the werewolves' Alpha.

Sportacus assisted the currently human-bodied creatures with gathering the clothes they had allowed them to borrow. Thankfully there were no tears or damage inflicted upon them, and they were still relatively clean once they were folded over the vampire's shoulders. The group of wolves gave one last resounding howl to the moon to end their ceremony, and allowed their crystal necklaces to glow softly in the moonlight.

Even Robin's crystal was glowing, fading in and out to a heart beat he no longer had.

Edward was actually the one to finally speak after their long silence, _"Robin, would you like to stay the night?"_

Robin stared down at his crystal, watching the glow fade in and out before he looked up to smile at the much older wolf. "I would very much like to stay the night, if you'd have me."

Sportacus rubbed his head against his lover's hip and growled pleasantly, _'Thank you so very much for housing us today, Glæpur Clan. I know we can be a handful. Or...pawful."_

"You all weren't THAT bad, fortunately," Glanni smiled as Robin rubbed the wolf's head. "I would be happy to have you all over again, as long as you all have your own clothes next time." He chuckled lightly, rubbing at his arms.

_'I can make sure of that,'_ Their new Alpha boofed, _'Perhaps in time we'll be able to afford new personally tailored clothes for the entire pack,'_ he turned to begin leading his pack back to the campsite, 'Ready, love?'

"As ready as I'll ever be," Robin smiled softly and kissed Sportacus' head, waving as he parted ways with his coven for the night. He curled up into bed with his mate, pressing his face into his fur. "I love you so much."

 _'I loved you then,'_ he used his tail as a way to pet over Robin's hips, _'I love you now,'_ he licked his ear, _'And I will love you until the end of time.'_

* * *

 

And so he did. Robin contemplated this as he stared at himself in a mirror 130 years later, on a cool, fall morning. He'd lived to see the 21st century come into view, lived to see the humans he used to know pass on again, lived to love Sportacus more with every passing day. He sighed at himself with a smile, tucking his crystal necklace into his black turtle neck, which paired well with violet corduroy pants. Even after all this time, seeing himself in the mirror was still an oddity, a fantastic luxury to indulge in. When he finally decided he looked decent, he stepped out to the foyer of the mansion, which had been renovated to fit the new age. With a wave to his sleepy family, he grabbed a parasol and the keys to his purple Lamborghini. He volunteered to take care of some wine business across the country, and decided it would be a good opportunity for a romantic road trip with his mate. He made sure he had a small box tucked away into the inner pocket of his jacket, and he made his way to the shared homes of the Scheving clan, honking his horn once he'd arrived.

"Aw, Sportacus. Do you really have to go?" Stephanie whined as she sat playing video games with Ziggy under a pile of blankets.

Sportacus, currently wearing some black dress pants with an expensive sports jacket wrapped around his shoulders, pat his friends’ heads and sat up, "I'll be back before you know it. Just going out for a little drive."

He gave them each a kiss on the head before heading into his boyfriend's car, "You're looking nice today," he smirked as he opened the car, "Eyeshadow's almost as vibrant as this car."

"Why, thank you," Robin snorted with an arrogant huff, before leaning in to give Sportacus a peck on the lips. "You're looking pretty fine yourself." He flipped down a pair of aviators with a grin, "You ready to go?"

"Well, I'm all buckled up, aren't I?" He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head. It took him a while, but he'd grown pretty fond of these 'car' things. Especially when it was Robin's.

The halfling smiled and turned on some tunes, driving out to the highway to begin their journey across the country. They jammed out to their favorite songs, both having a taste for popular 80's music, however, it was becoming increasingly noticeable that they were going the opposite direction of where they needed to be, and Robin was becoming increasingly nervous over the minutes. They hadn't even been driving for half an hour before the car was pulled up to the ever familiar stream, which was turned into a national park for citizens to go as they pleased.

"I'd like to sit for a bit here before we really get started," Robin explained as he got out of the car, "If that's alright with you."

"Oh, uh. Of course! Is your stomach feeling well?" He unbuckled and followed Robin out to the stream. The waterway had narrowed out over the years, and the area was completely overgrown with moss and wildflowers. The Schevings had been maintaining it however (their roles as park rangers was the easiest way to keep their forest homes), so there was never anything blocking the water ways, not even a fallen branch.

"Everything's alright," Robin assured, although he was certainly feeling his stomach twist up, butterflies running a muck within him. He opened his parasol and took Sportacus over a bench, sitting with him and watching the stream pass through calmly.His hands fidgeted with the handle of his parasol for a while before he finally voiced his concerns. "Sporty...there's something important I need to ask you."

Sportacus could sense...something off with Robin, but he wasn't entirely sure what. Whether it was positive or negative he couldn't quite place.

"Robbie? What is it?" He placed a hand on his love's knee as the calming sounds of the stream permeated the air.

"Well...y-you know that..." he bit his lip, fumbling with his words, "You know that gay marriage has been legal for about 7 years now...and...well...you see I..." he shifted his parasol into one hand, shoving his other in his pocket to pull out a small, black box, "I found the most perfect ring the other day and I just couldn't resist...you know?" He smiled a little as he opened the box, presenting a platinum ring lined with blue sapphire. "Gods...Sportacus Scheving, will you do me the honor of officially marrying me?"

Sportacus could only blink and let out a few strange sounds from the back of his throat as he stared down at the beautiful ring, "I...you didn't-" His hands went to pull at his own curls, "Robin, of course. Of course I will, you weird sappy batty thing!"

Robin choked a laugh as he pulled Sportacus in for a hug, letting his parasol drop to the ground for these few moments. He grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed him so many times, giggling and smiling as he pushed the ring into Sportacus' finger. "I love you so fucking much."

"Ah, Robin! Babe!" Sportacus cackled back after all those smooches and grabbed for his love's parasol, "Please! I don't want you to crisp up after your proposal!" He held the parasol above them as he moved forward for a deep, passionate kiss.

Robin kissed him back, holding his cheek in one hand. He pulled back to breathe after a moment with a laugh, "Sorry! I got too caught up!" He snorted and leaned back in to share another kiss, wrapping his arm around his now-fiancé. "Oh my gods. I just love you so much. I'm so happy that I'm able to marry you legally."

"Took them long enough," Sportacus sighed and booped his nose, "Now I can legally help pay for your medical bills, oh ho! Too bad you heal in, like, five hours."

Robin cackled, "Too true. I actually heal slower thanks to some of my humanness coming back to me." He rolled his eyes and gave Sportacus one more kiss before grabbing his hand and standing.

"Take me on a road trip, dear!" He said with newfound vigor as he leaned on Robin's car, "Let's go partying! Let's see the sights! I'll jump in a volcano, just watch me. I feel unstoppable."

The halfling raised the doors of his Lamborghini, laughing as he hopped into the drivers seat. "Well I wouldn't recommend that last bit!" He flipped on the radio, giving his lover one last, big smooch before driving off on their wild adventure. He just couldn't wait to see what their future had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand....that's it! Thanks for sticking around!!
> 
> The old hymn the vampires are singing is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQc65H0Pb4g&feature=youtu.be


End file.
